


Deep Dish Nine-schon mal irgendwo gehört...

by Kokolikescake



Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokolikescake/pseuds/Kokolikescake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn es etwas gibt was Julian wirklich mag an seinem job, dann ist es die familiäre Atmosphäre. Natürlich, der Pizzageruch nervt, Worf hat einen schrecklichen Musikgeschmack, Kira ein agressions Problem (eindeutig!) und die Typen von Dominion-Pizza nerven auch langsam…zum Glück gibt es aber äußerst interessante Pausen mit seinem neu gewonnen, cardassianischen Freund.</p><p>Eine  Geschichte über die Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen Garak und Julian im alternative universe DD9!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Dish Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751178) by [LadyYateXel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYateXel/pseuds/LadyYateXel). 



> ********************************************** 
> 
> Etwas seltsam ist es schon, eine Sendung die nun gut 20 Jahre alt ist wieder zu thematisieren.  
> Ich dachte mir zunächst: Wenn sie gut ist, warum nicht?  
> Immerhin ist es DS9 und eine meiner Lieblingssendungen überhaupt!  
> Die Charaktere haben genug Tiefe und ich bin immer noch sehr begeistert von dieser TV-Serie!
> 
> Was mich zu dieser doch längeren FF bewegt hat ( **aktuell 18 Kapitel, puuuhhh** ), war natürlich in erster Linie die wunderbare original Serie, darüberhinaus gab es aber auch frischen Wind und zwar durch ladyyatexel’s Idee (thank you so much for this great idea :D), ein **alternatives Universum** von Deep Space Nine zu prägen.
> 
> Die Ausarbeitung des AU findet auf der tumblr. Seite statt!  
> http://deep-dish-nine.tumblr.com/  
> Jeder kann Ideen mit einbringen und es gibt schon viele Geschichten rund um DD9, da wollte ich eine längere auch mal in den deutschsprachigen Raum bringen.
> 
>  
> 
> Die Geschichte folgt der Idee dieses alternativen Universums .  
> Um sie also in vollen Zügen genießen zu können, sollte man die original Serie sowie die Rahmenbedingungen des AU kennen.  
> Ich kann mir aber auch vorstellen, dass man diese Geschichte auch ganz ohne Star Trek DS9 Wissen gut lesen kann, ist es doch meist einfach nur ein fluffiger Haufen Romantik…
> 
> Ein paar Dinge vorweg um einen kurzen Überblick über das AU zu bekommen:  
> • Alle sind Menschen! Die einzelnen Rassen stellen jetzt verschiedene Völkergruppen da mit eben den typischen, charakteristischen Eigenschaften
> 
> • Ja, es geht um eine Pizzeria! Juhuuu! Deep Space Nine wird somit zum Pizzarestaurant Deep Dish Nine.  
> (die detaillierten Änderungen wie z.B die Tatsache, dass die Defiant jetzt das getunte Lieferfahrzeug ist entnehmt ihr bitte der Internetseite)
> 
> • Bashir ist noch nicht fertig mit seinem Studium
> 
> • Ezri und Jadzia sind Schwestern und treten gleichzeitig auf
> 
> • Wie die einzelnen Quadranten übertragen werden ist unterschiedlich, einige FF-Autoren nutzen sie als Städte, andere als Länder, ich nutze sie als Stadtteile.
> 
> Und da kommen wir zu einem weiteren wichtigen Punkt: Diese Idee kann jeder auch so auslegen wie er will! Ich weiche in ein paar geringen Punkten von den allgemeinen Regeln ab (z.B. lebt Garak nicht mit allen anderen im selben Apartmentgebäude), andere Sachen übernehme ich aus anderen FFs als feste Gegebenheit (z.B. das Garak ein Motorrad hat und Julian gerne Fotos mit seinem Handy schießt).
> 
> Da ich mich in meiner FF auf die Beziehung zwischen Julian und Garak konzentriere, bleiben die anderen Charaktere recht „eindimensional“. Das macht es mir einfach mich beim Schreiben ihrer typischen Eigenschaften zu bedienen und sie die Situation dementsprechend zu lenken. Erwartet also hier keine gravierende Tiefe bei den anderen Charas aus DD9. (Andere FFs, welche sich z.B nur um Kira und Odo in diesem AU drehen, arbeiten die Charaktere weiter aus) 
> 
> Weiter möchte ich meinem wunderbaren **Beta-Leser CHERON danken!** Er hat ein ausgezeichnetes Vokabular, kämpft sich durch meine hin und wieder sehr langen Sätze und wird des Lesen dann doch nicht müde. Vielen, vielen Dank! (ich weiß, ich habe dir Kekse versprochen ;D)  
>  Ich hoffe, er begleitet mich auch bei den weiteren Kapiteln! 
> 
> ~~~~Also I would like to thank **ladyyatexel** and all the nice people (that I never met~_~ ) keeping this AU alive! ~~~~~
> 
> Und danke an **EUCH** , wo ihr diesem AU eine Chance gebt und es hoffentlich lest.  
> **********************************************

 Das Schloss vom Tresor klackte, die junge Frau sah noch einmal nach links und nach rechts ehe sie ihre Sporttasche vor den kleinen Safe unter der Arbeitsplatte im hinteren Bereich der Küche positionierte. Ein gezielter Fußtritt brachte die Tasche in die korrekte Lage um den Safe nicht einsichtig zu machen.

Sie richtete sich auf, zog ihr Poloshirt zurecht –

 _dieses rot ist wirklich grässlich_ \- und brachte ihr Namensschild auf dem in freundlichen Buchstaben „Kira“ stand an.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch gut 15

Minuten Zeit hatte, eh der alltägliche Wahnsinn Einzug hielt in diese Pizzeria, an der Grenze des Alphabereiches der Stadt.

 _Wobei_ …Der Wahnsinn hatte schon Einzug gehalten!

 

 

Sie hatte zwei Tage frei gehabt, den Propheten sei Dank, ein bajoranisches Fest hatte ihr diese Sondertage eingebracht, doch diese zwei Tage reichten ihren Kollegen anscheinend um den Laden in ein…ein…

_Ich kann diesen Mist hier einfach nicht beschreiben!_

Sie betrachtete den Haufen an wild aufeinander gestapelten Kartons, gemischt mit WICHTIGEN Zahlungsbelegen - _was machen die neben den einfachen Kartons?! Oh Jadzia…._ -, welcher sich vor ihr aufbäumte.

_Wieso muss ich mir das eigentlich antun?_

Einem Moment des Unverständnisses folgte ein weiterer Moment der Entnervtheit. Die Kassenschatulle unterm Arm - _einmal tief durchatmen Nerys_ \- nahm sie den Weg in den

vorderen Bereich auf.

 

 

DD9 war eine kleine, eigentlich gut laufende Pizzeria.

Gemütlich eingerichtet, mittlerweile. Noch vor einiger

Zeit war dieses Gebiet von den Cardassianern besetzt gewesen, der Laden wurde in einem mehr als desolaten Zustand übernommen, aber dank Mr. Siskos strenger aber herzlicher Führung schien es langsam zu laufen. Okay, es geht oft etwas kaputt, die Stühle und Sitzbänke sind manchmal sehr unbequem (je nachdem welchen man erwischt), aber es gibt Fortschritte.

_Kleine, aber sie sind da._

Die Kundschaft (wenn nicht gerade zu betrunken vom

Quarks gegenüber) verhielt sich eigentlich immer

recht anständig.

Aber natürlich gab es Ausnahmen, wie mürrische Klingonen, welche ein Faible für diese abartigen Gaghpizzen haben. Am schlimmsten war jedoch Dukat.

Kira biss die Zähne zusammen, der Gedanke an diesen Spinner machte sie rasend _Okay, du bist eh schon genervt, mach es dir nicht noch schlimmer! Aber kann dieser Penner nicht die_

_Leute aus dem Dominion nerven?_

Ja, ein Grund für DD9 um jeden Kunden zu kämpfen

waren diese schleimigen Dominion-Typen…

 

Kira umklammerte die Schatulle mit festem Griff.

 

 

Vielleicht war es ein wenig paranoid, aber bevor sie das Geld zur Kasse transportierte, lief sie noch einmal den Vorderraum ab. _Niemand unter dem Tisch? Kein Müll? Keine… Ah schon wieder ein Beleg… was macht Jadzia mit denen? Benutzt sie die als_

_Konfetti verdammt? Und warum kann Julian nicht mal_

_richtig sauber machen?! WAS GENAU verstehen die_

_beiden eigentlich nicht?!_ Schon jetzt gereizt schnaufend, korrigierte sie mal wieder die _dürftige_ Arbeit ihrer Kollegen und

bereitete die Kasse vor. Den Ofen würde sie nicht anfassen, erst letztens hatte sich Mr.Sisko ihr gegenüber diesbezüglich ganz klar ausgedrückt, zudem war das Ding eh jeden zweiten Tag defekt. Aber O’Briens Arbeit konnte sie jetzt nicht auch

noch übernehmen. _Ich bin wahrscheinlich die Person, durch die dieser Laden nicht zu einer Müllhalde oder Dating/Psycho-_

_Kneipe verkommt._

Ein letzter prüfender Blick auf die Uhr. Sie richtete ihre Arbeitsuniform. Im hinteren Bereich trat jemand ein, anhand der Schritte und dem schweren Gang war sie sich sicher, dass es Worf war.

>>Hi<<, grüßte sie ihn von der Kasse aus.

>>Hey<<, kam es aus dem hinteren Bereich zurück.

Eine angenehme Begrüßung für Kira, zumindest für ihre Nerven – _ich glaube heute wird es besonders anstrengend für mich, der Fehlstart war ja schon dieser Pizzakartonhaufen_ -, sofern Worf nicht sang, die Musik auswählte, oder sie mit ihm die Pizza

ausliefern musste, kam sie erstaunlich gut mit ihm aus. Ihre gemeinsame Vorliebe für wenige Worte (bzw. die nötigsten), Arbeit und…Ich belasse es mal dabei… das reicht schon und macht ihn wahrscheinlich schon kompetenter als so einige hier in dem Stadtteil. >>Ach, weißt du was mit den Kartons hier passiert ist?<<

 

Kira hatte noch 5 Minuten Zeit, und ehe sie die Lust verließ überhaupt noch mal über den Zustand im Arbeitsbereich zu diskutieren wollte sie es jetzt hinter sich bringen. Nach wie vor war es ja zum Glück nur Worf: _Wenig Worte, ruhig und so weiter eben._

Kira warf dem schiefen Stapel von Pappe einen skeptischen Blick zu.

_Fallen die um, wenn ich sie lang genug anstarre?_

Worf trat an den „Turm“ heran und drehte einen

Karton mit dem DD9 Pizza Logo nach oben.

>>Keine Ahnung, ich kann mich nicht

wirklich daran erinnern, dass es schon so war, als ich gegangen bin.<<

_Der einzige Vernünftige sollte nicht zu erst gehen,_

_verdammt!_

>>Puh, da bin ich zwei Tage nicht da und schon räumt

keiner mehr auf? Ganz zu schweigen von dem, der das

hier fabriziert hat!<<

>>Ich werde mal die Person fragen, die ja eigentlich

hätte aufräumen sollen.<<

>>Ja mach das.<<

>>Mhm.<<

_Aha… was auch immer._

Und doch war es wahrscheinlich der angenehmste Dialog dieses Abends.

_Ihn noch auf die Belege ansprechen?_

_Nein, Nervenkostüm schonen Nerys!_

Die vordere Tür schlug mit einem nicht überhörbaren Knall auf.

Der DD9 Turm von Kartons…fiel er jetzt? Kira sah kurz zu den Kartons, dann zum Durchgang in den vorderen Bereich, aber noch ehe sie die Person erblicken konnte, wusste sie, wer es war.

>>Oh Gott, drei Minuten, ich bin nicht zu spät!<<

>>Julian verdamm, du nimmst den Hintereingang wenn

wir noch nicht auf haben, klar?<<

>>Dachte wäre zu spät Nerys, sorry!<<

Hastige Schritte folgten im vorderen Bereich, die Tür schlug wieder zu, ein Schlüssel fiel hörbar auf den Boden >>Shit!<<

Julian schien schon mit dem Betreten des Restaurants überfordert zu sein. Kira verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, legte den Kopf entnervt in den Nacken und wartete ab bis sich

der junge Mann in den hinteren Bereich durchgekämpft hatte.

>>Hallo zusammen<<, meinte er knapp, ein gehetztes

Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Worf nickte ihm zu. Stille. Angenehm aber auch…

>>Julian, was soll das hier?<<

Sie deutete über ihre Schulter auf den unübersehbaren, unordentlichen Haufen von Pappe kombiniert mit Belegen und – _oh_ \- war das einer seiner Merkzettel aus der Uni dazwischen?

>>Das war Ezri gewesen, naja, eigentlich… ich hatte

'ne Wette verloren und wir haben…aus Spaß dann

versucht…

Die Erklärung interessiert dich nicht, oder?<<

>>Definitiv nicht! Wie kann es sein das du dafür bezahlt wirst Kartons zu stapeln? Und dann das hier!<<

Kira griff in den Papierwulst und hielt die wichtigen Belege in der Hand.

>>Da…das waren wir nicht… Jadzia hatte naja… auch

das interessiert dich nicht, oder?<<, seine Stimme klang leise, verängstigt und ein unterschwelliges _Hilf mir Worf_  blieb jedoch ungehört.

>>Ich sag es mal so<<, setzte Kira an, griff Julian am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich ran.

>>Ich will das dieser Mist hier in zwanzig Minuten aufgeräumt ist, verstanden? Egal ob du das jetzt alleine warst oder nicht. Wir spielen hier nicht mit Kartons, klar? Wir spielen überhaupt nicht! Und die Belege sammelst ein du und legst sie mir vorne an die Kasse. Julian, solltet ihr das noch mal machen, dann schlage ich euch mit euren dusseligen Kartons so lange bis ihr…<<

Ihr Blick war so bedrohlich, ob sie den Satz beendete, konnte Julian nicht sagen, er war gelähmt und sein Kopf mit solchen Panikgedanken geflutet, da war kein Platz mehr, um noch mehr aufzunehmen. Klar war er sich sicher, dass sie überreagierte, aber das zu sagen, auch nur anzudeuten würde er nie, NIE

tun.

 

>>Verstanden.<<

Nerys seufzte schwer und lies den jungen Mann los.

>>Ich mach den Laden jetzt auf, halt dich ran!<<

 

 

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich das Jadzia und Ezri gut fünf Minuten später kamen, aber Kira wollte dazu einfach nichts mehr sagen. _Vielleicht habe ich mich zu sehr an Julian abreagiert… Sollte ich mich… entschuldigen?_

Ein wenig schauderte ihr bei diesem Gedanken, sie hatte doch Recht! Ein Blick in den hinteren Bereich, einen verwirrt drein blickenden Julian und zwei verunsicherte Trill bestätigten die Angelegenheit, sie war im Recht, nur hatte Julian alles abbekommen. _Steht ja vielleicht auf so etwas, der Kleine…_

>>Nerys, ähm ich muss mich entschuldigen.<<

Jadzia legte die Hand von hinten auf Kiras linke

Schulter und sah sie sanft an.

Sie wäre wohl wirklich gerade die einzige Person in diesem Laden gewesen, nein die einzige auf dem ganzen Planeten, von der sie sich das noch gefallen lies.

>>Nach Ladenschluss mussten Julian und ich noch

unsere Wetteinsätze umsetzen. Und ja, es war falsch,

keine Frage.<< Jadzias Hand verweilte immer noch auf

Kiras Schulter, welche sich nun zu ihr umdrehte.

>>Ich dachte es wird hier nicht gewettet?<<

>>Ja, also um Geld, deshalb…<<

>>Deshalb lasst ihr unseren Doktor in spe

Pizzakartons stapeln?<<

>>Man muss kreativ werden.<< Ein sanftes Lächeln folgte.

>>Da bin ich zwei Tage mal nicht da und dann…<<

>>Zum Glück bist du wieder da<<, ergänzte Jadzia den Satz.

Nun lächelten beide, Jadzia ist schon verrückt, aber auch charmant und kann sich retten, ja besser als

Julian.

>>Außerdem, du hättest mal Julian sehen müssen wie er unter Anleitung von Ezri versucht hat eine Pyramide zu bauen.<<

>>Ach, dieser wilde Haufen sollte was darstellen?<<

Ein leises Lachen kam von Kiras Lippen.

>>Vielleicht habe ich doch nichts dagegen, wenn ihr das mal wiederholt.<<

>>Ein heimlich gedrehtes Video von dem Spektakel auf Worfs Handy kann dir einen Vorgeschmack geben, Nerys.<<

Kira schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. >>Ein Blick nachher kann ja nicht schaden, aber zuvor…<<

Sie wandte sich dem kleinen Papierstapel zu, welcher neben der Kasse lag.

>>Müssen wir doch noch mal die Zahlungsbelege sortieren.<<

Jadzia griff großzügig in den Haufen und nahm einen Kugelschreiber zur Hand.

>>Wir können.<<

 

 

Beide sahen nur kurz auf, als Garak den Laden betrat. Gott, dieser Typ nervte Kira im Moment schon alleine durch seine Anwesenheit, zum Glück konnte sie aber auch das auf jemanden, nämlich Julian, abwälzen. Und so wie sie ihn kannte, würde er

mehr als freudestrahlend an seinen älteren Freund

herantreten.

_Freund…da kommt es mir wirklich hoch bei so einer_

_schmierigen cardassianischen Visage._

>>Guten Abend die Damen.<< Ein sanftes und höfliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

>>Guten Abend Mr. Garak, wir sind gerade beschäftigt. Aber sehr gerne kann ein anderer Ihre Bestellung aufnehmen<<, meinte Jadzia nur kurz, als dieser an den Tresen heran trat.

Garak warf einen kurzen Blick über die kleinen Belege, welche überall verstreut waren.

>>Der Laden scheint doch gar nicht so schlecht zu

laufen.<<

>>Naja, das sind die gesamten Belege der letzten vier

Tage<<, kommentierte Kira trocken und sah nicht

einmal zu ihm auf.

_Oh…_

>>Dann muss ich wohl öfters bestellen.<<

>>Oder diese ätzenden Dominion-Typen lernen endlich, dass sie auf dieser Seite der Stadt nichts verloren haben. Können Sie das nicht mal ihrem Freund Dukat sagen?<<

Garak fuhr entsetzt zurück und machte ein wirklich

angewiderten Ausdruck, wohlwissend das Kira ihn eh

nicht sehen würde.

>>Aber Miss Kira, Dukat als meinen _Freund_ zu bezeichnen… ja jetzt ist mir schlecht, danke. Ich weiß nun wirklich nicht, ob ich noch etwas essen will. Sie sollten aufhören Ihre Kunden in diesem Maße zu beleidigen. <<

Bevor sich die Situation zwischen den beiden weiter zuspitzen konnte (und alleine der Name Dukat konnte hier Kiras Stimmung für den ganzen Abend kippen) griff Jadzia beherzigt ein.

>>Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie doch noch etwas bestellen wollen<<, sie zwinkerte dem älteren Mann zu.

>>Julian, komm mal bitte!<<

 

 

Ein kurzer Moment verging, als sie alle Julians erschöpfte Stimme vernahmen.

>>Ist grad schlecht Jadzia, habe hier im Moment ein logistisches Problem.<<

Garak zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

>>Einen kleinen Moment, das haben wir gleich<<,

meinte sie sicher und schlich hinter Kira vorbei, welche immer noch vorgab von all dem nichts mitzubekommen.

 

Im hinteren Arbeitsbereich belegte Worf gerade zwei Pizzen, während Ezri sich um eine telefonische Bestellung kümmerte, ein nahezu harmonisches Bild, wäre da nicht Julian, welcher grübelnd vor ,diesmal zwei ordentlichen, Stapeln von Pizzakartons stand.

_Er war ja richtig fleißig!_

Zwei weitere Kartons hatte er in der Hand, das Chaos war fast beseitigt, nun schien er gerade jedoch nicht weiter zu kommen.

>>Jadzia, diese beiden Kartons haben eine andere Größe, als unsere Üblichen, wo soll ich die hin tun?<<

>>Auf den Boden!<<

Ein leicht entsetzter Blick von seitens Julians.

>>Was? Aber Nerys hat gesagt…<<

>>…Dass du jetzt bitte sofort nach vorne kommst, genau. Wir haben Kundschaft. Und jeder zahlende Kunde ist willkommen.<<

>>Jadzia, ich will eigentlich wirklich erst meine

Arbeit...<<

Viel weiter kam Julian nicht, er wurde beherzigt von ihr den Durchgang hindurch in den vorderen Kassenbereich geschoben, seine Sneackers quietschten über den Boden, als er sich noch

versuchte mit seinen Füßen gegen den Druck von hinten zu wehren.

>>Oh. Hallo Garak<<, meinte Julian und lehnte sich nun vor, um nicht noch weiter von Jadzia geschoben zu werden.

_Das ist doch mega peinlich!_

>>Guten Abend<<, meinte der ältere und schenkte seinem Liebling in DD9 ein warmes Lächeln. Ein kurzes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, Julian erwiderte das Lächeln herzlich. Die ganze Zeit in der Uni hatte er sich gefreut ihn zu sehen und ,warum

auch immer, musste er den anderen dann erst mal ein paar Augenblicke einfach nur anstarren.

Das tat er wohl immer, wenn er Garak sah, wenn sie sich gerade begrüßten, ihn einfach etwas länger ansehen, vielleicht versuchte so sein Kopf wirklich zu verstehen, dass er sich jetzt in guter Gesellschaft befand. Zumindest wusste er, dass sich seine Laune immer schlagartig verbesserte, wenn Garak im Raum

war, und wenn er ihn dann auch noch so lieb ansah, war es für Julian wichtig, dass er seinem gegenüber auch dieses schöne Gefühl mit seinem Blick geben konnte, welches er erhielt.

>>Eine Lieferung?<<

Garak deutet auf die Kartons in Julians Hand.

>>Oh nein, ich…ich räume nur auf.<< Er fing an mit den Kartons in der Hand zu gestikulieren und deutet auf den hinteren Arbeitsbereich. _Man, du musst aussehen wie ein Idiot! Leg die Kartons weg!_

Seinen Gedanken gehorsam legte er sie vorsichtig neben Kira und der Kasse ab.

Er setzte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf. _Klasse Julian!_

>>Oh wie fleißig du heute bist Julian.<<

Kira biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war so versucht klar zu stellen, das _ER_ ja erst an dem Chaos Schuld gewesen ist, aber sie unterließ jedwede Bemerkung. Zu sehr merkte sie Jadzias stechenden Blick in ihrem Nacken, der sie zu ermahnen schien und – aus Gründen die Kira auch nicht genau nennen konnte - sie

dann auch wirklich abhielt Julian vorzuführen.

>>Also, was kann ich dir bringen Garak? Das Übliche?<<

>>Oh diesmal nicht, aber danke für die Nachfrage, mein Lieber.<<

Garak legte einen so charmanten Unterton in diesen Satz, als hätte Julian ihm nicht nur ein Gericht angeboten, sondern gleich seine eigene Person. >>Ich nehme nur ein Wasser.<<

>>Oh ähm, okay, ich bring es dir sofort<<, meinte der

jüngere, immer noch etwas schwindelig von dieser

Charme-Offensive.

 

 

>>Wenn der Typ nur ein Wasser bestellen will, warum kommt er dann überhaupt?<<, flüsterte Kira scharf, als Julian im Arbeitsbereich verschwunden war.

>>Willst du wirklich eine Antwort, Nerys?<< Jadzia

legte einen gewissen ironischen Unterton in ihre Frage.

>>Nein, ich kenne sie schon, habe nur laut gedacht.<<

Sie fischte einen weiteren Beleg aus dem immer kleiner werdenden Haufen.

 

Julian kam derweil mit einem Glas voller Wasser um die Ecke gebogen und ging zu Garak, der an seinem üblichen Tisch saß, hinüber .

>>Oh herzlichen Dank, Julian.<<

>>Gerne<<, meinte dieser und stellte das Glas hin.

Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt zu Garak setzen, sei es auch nur für ein paar Minuten, doch schien es ihm zu riskant. Kira war bei weitem noch nicht genug abgelenkt durch die Belege und er hatte ihre Geduld heute schon genug strapaziert.

>>Ich denke du hast noch keine Pause, oder?<<

>>Leider nein.<< Julian klang wirklich enttäuscht. Er freute sich jeden Tag darauf mit seinem Freund zu reden, zu diskutieren. Natürlich redete er auch gerne  mit Jadzia und den anderen –nur Kira würde er heute aussparen- aber Garak, das war mehr als nur Reden, alles daran war ein Erlebnis. Wie dieser Mann

gestikulierte, wie er sich ausdrückte, wie er Julians Gedanken aufnahm, ihm neue Perspektiven anbot, wie er sich von seinen Ideen einnehmen lassen konnte. Es war so, als würde er für die Zeit seiner Pause wirklich vergessen, dass er hier mit einem knallrotem Poloshirt Tische säuberte.

 

 

 

Vor ungefähr vier Monaten, kurz nachdem Julian den Nebenjob bei DD9 bekommen hatte, hatte ihn Garak das erste mal angesprochen. An diesem Tag hatte Julian seine Medizinbücher aus Versehen neben der Kasse liegen lassen, sie fielen dem anderen sofort ins Auge. Als Julian sie rasch wegräumte –eine böse drein blickende Kira im Rücken- fragte ihn Garak nur:

<<Oh, schon mit Mikrobiologie angefangen? Ich habe

gehört, dass die Lesungen sehr anstrengend sein

sollen, aber es sich definitiv auszahlt.<<

Der Cardassianer schenkte damals das erste mal Julian diesen durchdringenden Blick. Er spürte wie er von diesem komplett durchdrungen wurde, er war scharf, in gewisser Weise ein wenig beängstigend. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Julian Lust ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu gehen, Abstand zwischen sich und diesem Mann zu bringen. Doch so schnell wie er dieses räuberische Funkeln in dessen Augen gesehen hatte, verschwand es auch wieder und statt die Flucht zu ergreifen, starrte er einfach nur zurück.

>>Sie…Ähm. Sie kennen sich mit Medizin aus?<<

>>Haha, ich lese viel, aber ich bin kein Mediziner, wenn du das meinst. Ich schätze du bist im fünften Semester oder?<<

>>Ja, das ist richtig…Woher wissen Sie das?<<

Julian stammelte etwas herum. _Hatte er das nur_

_anhand der Bücher herausgefunden?_

>>Okay, entweder bestellen oder verschwinden Cardassianer!<<

Kira schob Julian unsanft bei Seite. (Er weiß noch wie

er ein, zwei unglückliche Schritte nach links

stolperte, durch den starken Druck von Kira)

>>Aber meine Liebe, ich wollte keinen Ärger machen.

Ich würde meine Bestellung postwendend bei diesem

wunderbaren und entzückenden jungen Mann aufgeben wollen.<<

Auch wenn Kira damals genau vor ihm stand und ihren

aggressiven Blick auf ihn abfeuerte, so fokussierte er

mit diesen unnatürlich, klaren, blauen Augen immer noch Julian.

_Ahm…Was?_

Wann immer dieser diese Erinnerung abrief, bekam er immer noch dieses wohlige Schaudern und zugleich dieses warme Gefühl im Bauch. Er war fasziniert und überwältigt zugleich gewesen. Und diesen Blick auf sich zu spüren löste etwas aus, wahrscheinlich war er abhängig geworden von eben genau diesem innerlichen Schaudern kombiniert mit Begeisterung.

Danach, so kann Julian es nun im Rückblick beurteilen, lief alles wie von selbst ab. Garak sprach ihn gezielt auf seine Bücher an, fing ihn in einer sehr anregenden Diskussion über Medzin und cardassianischer Politik (ja genau diesen komplexen Bogen zu schlagen war schon ein Meisterwerk und zeichnete Garaks

geistreiche Art aus). Es dauerte keine fünf Tage, da hatte Julian das erste Buch von dem cardassianer ausgeliehen bekommen.

_Kira ist fast ausgerastet… Blabla, Cardassianer sind_

_keine Menschen, Monster blabla… Der wird dich mit_

_Haut und Haaren fressen, blabla._

Mehr konnte Julian diesem aggressiven Monolog von seiner

Arbeitskollegin nicht entnehmen. Die Pausen, welche sie seit dem täglich zusammen verbrachten (wobei sich Julian immer fragte wie das der Schneider einrichten konnte, hatte dieser ja auch ein Geschäft zu führen) waren… sie waren wie Urlaub für den

jungen Mann.

Und _sie waren…immer… <<stimulierend<<? Man was für_

_ein Wort, es reicht Julian!_

>>Wie schade. Ich muss dann wohl sagen, dass ich heute nicht mit dir zusammen die Pause verbringen kann, ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen, die ich nicht verschieben kann.<< Garak nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Glas Wasser, seine blauen Augen wanderten zu Julian.

>>Oh, wenn du was zu tun hast, kann ich das wirklich

verstehen. Ist ja nicht so schlimm.<<

Okay, das war gelogen. Es störte ihn und zwar gewaltig. Sehr lange hatte keiner von beiden eine gemeinsame Pause abgesagt, heute nicht zu dieser tollen und stimulierenden Diskussion zu kommen war ein wenig wie kalter Entzug für ihn.

_Vielleicht kann ich dann noch für die Uni lernen…_

>>Aber ich wollte dir etwas als Entschädigung

anbieten. Ich habe von einem meiner geschätzten Kunden gehört, dass es eine kleine, cardassianische Kunstausstellung von drei Studenten an deiner Uni gibt. Ich wollte sie mir gerne ansehen und würde mich freuen, wenn du mich dabei begleitest. Ich wäre sehr über deine Meinung zu den Bildern gespannt.<<

Er zog einen kleinen Flyer aus seiner Manteltasche und schob ihn Julian über den Tisch zu. Dieser setzte sich (kurz nachdem er in Gedanken das Risiko abgewogen hatte ob Kira ihn nicht doch mit

Gewalt von dem Stuhl schupsen würde) und zog den Flyer zu sich.

Diesen am durchblättern meinte er verlegen: >>Also ich bin wirklich kein Kunstkenner Garak. Es gibt ja schon ein paar Themen in dem literarischen Bereich welche ich nicht abdecken kann, ich weiß nicht, ob ich da die richtige Person bin, welche dich begleiten sollte...<<

>>Nein Julian<<, meinte Garak sanft und legte eine

Hauch von Laszivität in seine Stimme und zwang

Julian so über den Rand des Flyers zu ihm zu schauen.

_Oh, diese Augen!_

>>Ich kann mir keine bessere Begleitung als dich

vorstellen. Dich an meiner Seite zu wissen, an diesem

Abend, würde mich sehr erfreuen. Und gemeinsam

werden wir bestimmt etwas besser diese

cardassianischen Kunstwerke verstehen, findest du nicht auch?<<

>>Ahm… okay. Ich versuch‘s<<, meinte Julian zögerlich, sich selbst etwas unklar darüber, warum er das so zögerlich rüber brachte. >>Ich habe an diesem Abend lange Uni, ich denke, ich werde direkt nach der Vorlesung am Campus auf dich warten. Wir gehen dann zusammen zu dem Gebäude.<<

>>Danke, dass du dir nach einem langen Tag an der Uni noch Zeit dafür nimmst. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen.<<

Garaks Stimme gab Julian noch einmal dieses angenehme, faszinierende Schaudern, doch ehe er es richtig auskosten konnte, erhob sich der andere schon wieder.

>>Dann freue ich mich auf Dienstag.<<

>>Oh, ja, ich mich auch<<, meinte Julian etwas verwirrt und erhob sich ebenfalls. _Er geht ja wirklich schon?_

Garak ging nicht weiter auf den leicht irritierten Blick von Julian ein, sondern verbeugte sich leicht und machte sich auf den Weg zu gehen. Alles was da blieb war Julian, verwirrt und ein wenig enttäuscht, mit einem Flyer über eine cardassianische

Kunstaustellung in der Hand (wieso musste er sich jetzt auch noch mit cardassianischer Kunst auseinander setzten?)

Seine Augen verfolgten wie sein Freund die Pizzeria

verließ und blieben noch eine Weile an der Tür hängen.

 

 

>>Geht’s dir gut Julian?<<

Er bemerkte das Kira und Jadzia ihn aufmerksam musterten. _Man, du musst aussehen wie_ ein Idiot, tu irgendwas, aber nicht blöd rumstarren!  >>Alles bestens<<, meinte er knapp, schaute auf den Flyer und nahm den Weg zurück zu seinem

Kartonstapel-Projekt auf.

_„Cardassianische Kunst ist seit je her ein wichtiger Bestandteil, welcher das Verständnis der cardassianischen Bevölkerung für ihren Staat und ihre Identität prägt.“_

Seine Augen huschten weiter über den Flyer.

 

_„Lassen Sie sich von der Botschaft der Künstler_

_durchdringen…“_

_Das hört sich ziemlich offensiv an, naja,_

_cardassianisch eben…aber immerhin…huch!_

Julian passierte gerade die Theke als Jadzia sich gekonnt das Stück Papier in seiner Hand schnappte.

>>Oha, also eine Ausstellung. Ich wusste gar nicht das du auch auf cardassianische Kunst stehst.<<

>>Ähm<<, Julian sammelte seine Gedanken und  versuchte den stechenden Blick von Kira hinter Jadzias Rücken zu ignorieren.

>>Noch bin ich mir selbst nicht so sicher ob ich es mag.<<

>>Aber du gehst hin.<<

>>Ja, Garak und ich gehen am Dienstag Abend zusammen hin.<<

 _Oh moment mal!_ Julians laut ausgesprochenen Worte wirkten noch in seinem Kopf nach da fing er an zu verstehen… _das hört sich ja an…_

>>Oh Julian, hast du ein Date?<<

… _Date?_

Jadzias Augen musterten ihn neckisch.

>>Nein, das ist kein Date… Ganz klar! Denke ich…<<

>>Ich denke aber es ist eins.<<

>>Tja, schade dann, dass du es nicht mit mir hast,

oder?<<, konterte Julian scharf und zog Jadzia den

Flyer aus der Hand.

>>Du wärst neidisch, wenn du wüsstest was ich und

Worf für wunderbare Verabredungen haben.<<

Kira verdrehte entnervt die Augen und hob ermahnend den Kugelschreiber als…

>>Wer hat hier mit wem Dates? Noch mal Leute,

bitte, das hier ist keine Singlebörse<<, meinte Sisko

und lies die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

>>Julian und Garak. Guten Abend Benjamin<<, meinte Jadzia schnell und nickte ihm zu.

_Warte, was?_

>>Ähm und Worf und Jadzia! Was viel problematischer ist, weil die beiden zusammen arbeiten, Sir!<<, schloss sich Julian schnell Jadzias Aussage an.

 

Jadzia wandte sich wieder dem jungen Mann zu, welcher im ersten Moment nicht verstand, warum ihr Gesicht von einem stolzen grinsen gezeichnet war.

>>Du hast also doch ein DATE!<<

>>Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich für jemanden freuen sollte, der ein Date mit einem Cardassianer hat.<<

Kiras Stimme hatte etwas sehr, sehr beängstigendes.

>>Ich hab doch gar kein Date!<<

>>Aber sicher<<, meinte Jadzia ironisch. Sie hatte diese Runde gewonnen, das wusste sie, Julian und Kira –wobei ihr es ziemlich egal zu seien schien- Jadzia musste sich jetzt einfach feiern.

 

 

Julian biss sich auf die Unterlippe, auf dieses Spiel würde er sich nie wieder einlassen. Und ganz klar, für diesen Abend hatte er verloren, also bloß jeder weiteren Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen. >>Ich für meinen Teil, arbeite jetzt Jadzia<<, gab Julian hart zurück, nahm die beiden Kartons von der Theke und

verschwand im hinteren Bereich.

>>Oh, das ist ja wirklich ein energischer Start

heute<<, stellte Sisko fest. >>Ich hoffe das wird auch

in der Arbeitsleistung umgesetzt.<<

_Wohl eher im sinnlosen Kartonstapeln._

Kira zog die immer noch über beide Ohren grinsende Jadzia zu sich ran und drückte ihr wieder ein paar Belege in die Hand.

>>Ich würde nicht drauf wetten<<, meinte Kira nur noch und strich eine weitere Quittung aus.

>>Zumindest nicht heute.<<

>>Ach ja, _wetten_ ist auch nicht erlaubt in meiner

Pizzeria<<, meinte der Geschäftsführer noch zu

Jadzia und Kira und lies ein kurzes Lächeln folgen.

>>Aber natürlich Benjamin.<<


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muss das immer sein?... Ich bin schelcht im Zusammenfassen, na gut...  
> Julian hat sein vermeindliches Date und schlägt sich erstaunlich tapfer.  
> (Mal ernsthaft, ist das nicht eine schreckliche Zusammenfassung?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein lieber Beta-Leser Cheron war diesmal besonders geduldig mit mir! :D

Julian verschränkte die Arme und zog die Schultern hoch, trotz dass der  Frühling vor der Tür stand, fröstelte es ihn dann doch zu so später Stunde. Seine dünne Jacke konnte ihm da auch nicht ausreichend Wärme spenden.  
 _Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht die Jeans mit dem Loch vorne am Knie anziehen sollen?_   
Er richtete seinen Rucksack, der voll mit Büchern war. Ein paar waren von der Uni, ein paar Romane von ihm selbst und ein, zwei Bücher von Garak. Beide hatte er schon durchgelesen, zweimal sogar. Eins davon würde er schon fast als kurzweilig bezeichnen, allerdings plante er nicht sie ihm so schnell wieder zu geben. Vielleicht würde er ihm heute eines wieder geben, aber eins davon musste er behalten. Einen Grund den anderen noch mal wieder zusehen, hätte er sonst kaum gehabt.  
Warum auch immer Garak ihn in seinem Gedankenspiel plötzlich  nicht mehr sehen wollen würde, er hätte dieses Buch dann als Joker, als Rettungsanker zumindest einfach so in sein Geschäft zu kommen.  
Immerhin kommt der Satz: „Ich wollte dich noch mal sehen“  
nicht so passend in seinen Gedanken rüber wie:  
“Ich musste dich noch mal sehen, ich hatte noch ein Buch von dir“.   
  
Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Er dachte da wirklich merkwürdige Sachen.  Bis vor gut zwei Tagen wollte er diese wohl einfach nicht wahrhaben.  
Er genoss es mit Garak zu reden, zu diskutieren, seine Ansichten über Kultur und Literatur mitzuteilen. Aber auch die des anderen zu hören und sich wie immer überraschen zu lassen, wie Garak es schaffte, am Ende einer Unterhaltung Julian doch –zumindest ein bisschen- für diese für ihn seltsame Gesellschaftswelt zu begeistern. Aber noch viel mehr genoss er seinen liebenvollen Blick, mit dem Garak ihn ansah, wenn er mit ihm redete, seine elektrisierende Stimme seinen dezenten Geruch nach einem wirklich tollem Parfüm, das Julian nicht kannte.

S _ollte ich ihn fragen wie das heißt?_

Und dann waren da noch seine klaren, blauen Augen, die ihn jedes Mal so dermaßen in den Bann zogen, dass er sich glatt in ihnen verlieren könnte. _In den Augen eines anderen verlieren? In welchem schlechten Roman habe ich diese Formulierung aufgeschnappt?_   
All diese Sachen waren da, schon die ganze Zeit. Und hätte ihn jemand vor gut einer Woche gefragt, wie er zu Garak stand, er hätte es definitiv nicht benennen können, hätte aber wohl mit  <<Freundschaft<< geantwortet. Jetzt aber, wo er drüber nachdachte, vermochte er es noch weniger zu sagen. Er wusste nur, was es nun eben nicht ist: Eine simple Freundschaft.   
_Eine übliche Schwärmerei vielleicht?_ _Verdammt, kann das alles einfach mal aufhören?!  
_ Julian fuhr sich entnervt durchs Haar und nahm die Tasche von seinen Schultern, die Bücher waren sehr schwer. Er balancierte sie gekonnt zwischen seine Beine, um sie dann einzuklemmen.  
Genial! Immerhin hatte ihn das gut zehn Sekunden beschäftigt und somit von weiteren Gedankengängen abgehalten.  
Er bräuchte auf jedem Fall mehr Taschen mit Büchern drin!   
Mit seinem rechten Fuß stieß er leicht gegen den Rucksack, die Aktion mit seinen Augen verfolgend und stellte dabei erneut fest, dass er dringend neue Sneakers brauchte.  
 _Alleine diese Dinger sind ja schon der größte Witz, mal unabhängig davon, dass ich vielleicht einfach nur verwirrt oder neugierig bin. Wie kann ein so kultivierter, intelligenter und hübscher Mann sich für jemanden, wie mich, interessieren, welcher sich ihm gegenüber so darstellt? Und so gehe ich auf ein Date?!_

Dieser Dienstag kam viel zu schnell. Noch vor einer Woche hatte er mit Garak über den Flyer philosophiert, wenn auch nur kurz, und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er ein Date mit Garak.

 _Kann ich noch einen Rückzieher machen? Aber wozu? Bei einem Treffen auf das ich mich freue und auf das ich mich dennoch nicht vorbereitet fühle? Wie kann das ein Date sein?_  
>>Ah verdammt Jadzia, dieses blöde Wort!<<  
Wieder folgte ein Tritt gegen die Tasche.   
>>Guten Abend Julian. Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht bei einem angeregten Monolog?<<  
Garak stand gut drei Schritte von ihm entfernt und schenkte ihm einen charmanten Blick.  
Julian lief etwas rot an. Ja, das war peinlich, keine Frage.   
_Würde es auch so peinlich ablaufen wenn ich das hier nicht als Date auffassen würde? Oder reicht alleine die Tatsache und die Präsenz dieses Wortes, dass ich mich plötzlich noch mehr benehme wie ein Idiot_?

  
Julian entschied, die Gedanken einmal kurz ruhen zu lassen. Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Endlich war wieder die Möglichkeit da, dieses angenehme Gefühl und die wohligen Gedanken zu transportieren, welche er bei dem Anblick des anderen bekam.  
>>Ach weißt du Garak, es ist viel schöner mit dir zu reden.<<  
Er nahm seinen Kopf leicht runter und sah den Cardassianer von unten her an.  
Diesen Blick hatte er drauf. Und er wirkte! Damit konnte er sich retten, zumindest aus „mega peinlich“, in „halbwegs erträglich“.  
>>Das höre ich gerne. Also, wollen wir dann gehen?<<  
>>Oh ja sicher.<< Julian griff nach der gerade noch mehrfach getretenen Tasche und schulterte sie auf.

Als er so neben Garak herlief, kam sie ihm gar nicht mehr so schwer vor.

***

Die Smalltalk Themen hatten sie beide unglaublich schnell abgearbeitet, die Debatten waren eh viel interessanter. Alleine wie Garak gestikulierte, wie gewählt jedes einzelne Wort war! All das schien Julian schon von Anfang an fasziniert zu haben, doch diesmal gab er diesem Gefühl der Faszination den nötigen Raum, welches es sich auch verdient hatte.  
 _Oh wow, er weiß dies und das, und wow, wie er das erklärt hat! Oh und seine Augen, wow!_  
Wie konnte er diese Gedanken vorher nur so gekonnt ausblenden oder runter spielen?

Julian hatte die letzten drei Tage mehr in den Büchern, welche Garak ihm empfohlen hatte, gelesen als sonst.

Überhaupt investierte er mehr Energie in die Beziehung der beiden. Er wurde aber auch durchweg mit angenehmen Gefühlen und neuen Erfahrungen belohnt. Zudem, und dieser Grund war nicht unerheblich, wollte er keines Falls, dass Garak von ihm abwertend dachte. Und das hieß in diesem Falle auch, dass er mit literarischen Interpretationen punkten wollte.   
All das sollte den älteren Mann davon überzeugen, dass Julian auf keinen Fall kurzsichtig war! ... sofern er das überhaupt dachte. _Ja, was denkt er eigentlich überhaupt über mich?_

 _  
_In welchem Moment Julian das erste mal sich darum bemühte, dass Garak positiv über ihn dachte, wusste er nicht mehr. Eigentlich war er hier das Objekt der Begierde gewesen. Also hätte er sich doch einfach nur einnehmen lassen müssen, sich nicht darum kümmern müssen, was Garak von ihm denkt.

  
Als beide vor dem Eingang der Ausstellung ankamen, mussten sie sich doch tatsächlich in eine kleine Schlange einreihen. Julian hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Ausstellung von lokalen cardassianischen Künstlern so gut besucht sein würde. Und obwohl er selbst die Uni besuchte, welche die Ausstellung veranstaltete, wusste er bis vor ein paar Tagen selbst gar nichts davon.   
Sein Blick wanderte durch das Publikum, welches auf Einlass hoffte. Meistens waren es deutlich ältere Personen als er. Sollte es dann doch mal ein Student sein, welcher sich dazwischen verirrt hatte, dann war es eindeutig ein Cardassianer. Sowieso war diese Bevölkerungsgruppe hier deutlich in der Überzahl.  
>>Viel los<<, meinte Julian und stellte sich mit Garak an. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl, nein nicht _etwas_ , er fühlte sich richtig unwohl. Er war wirklich zu léger angezogen. Das hier war zwar eine Veranstaltung von Studenten, doch definitiv kleideten sich hier alle weit aus besser als der gewöhnliche Durchschnitts-student. Diese grässlichen Turnschuhe und das Loch in der Hose machten es wohl nicht besser. Er musste seufzten,sollte Garak ihn auf weitere solche Veranstaltungen schleppen, müsse er erst mal seinen Kleiderschrank auf Vordermann bringen . _Mein nächstes Gehalt geht für neue Sachen drauf, ganz klar!_

>>Verständlich<<, sagte Garak und holte Julian so wieder in die aktuelle Situation zurück.  
Er merkte sofort, dass der Jüngere seiner sicheren Aussage nicht ganz folgen konnte.  
Er trat etwas näher an ihn heran und sprach etwas leiser.  
>>Überlege doch einmal Julian. Das hier war ehemals cardassianisches Gebiet und jetzt wo die Besatzung vorbei ist, sind dennoch einige Cardassianer geblieben. Sie haben hier ihre Wurzeln, haben sich hier was aufgebaut. Bedingt durch eine, für mich, nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren und übertriebenen Unbeliebtheit unserer Bevölkerungsgruppe gegenüber, sind Veranstaltungen dieser Art sehr selten. Da nimmt man das wahr, was möglich ist.<<  
>>Das hört sich ja fast schon wieder so an, als wären die Cardassianer jetzt die Opfer, weil man ihnen ihre kulturelle Entfaltung versagt?<<  
Julian gab sich ebenfalls Mühe möglichst ruhig zu sprechen, wollte er doch nicht hier auch noch negativ auffallen, wo er als Terraner doch klar in der Unterzahl war.

>>Ich empfinde es manchmal so.<<  
Das war ernstgemeint! Der junge Mediziner wollte keine Grundsatzdiskussion über die Besatzungszeit anstoßen, ganz klar, dennoch kam Julian nicht ganz um einen entsetzten Blick herum, den er Garak zuwarf.  
Dieser aber war sich wohl dessen bewusst, dass Julian mit dieser Aussage kaum konform laufen könne und schenkte ihm stadtdessen einen seiner herzlichsten Blicke, um bewusst die Situation in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.  
>>Aber wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich mehr den vor uns liegenden  Abend konzentrieren und ihn nicht mit der Vergangenheit der cardassianischen Besatzung ruinieren. Ich bin mir sicher, mit dir an meiner Seite wird er perfekt. Meinst du nicht?<<  
Da war ganz klar eine zweideutige Aussage  raus zuhören.

 _Wie kann dieser Mann in dem einen Moment von unterdrückter Kultur reden und mich im nächsten Moment dann wieder so schamlos anbaggern?!  
_ Die moralisch korrekte Antwort kannte Julian: Nicht darauf eingehen, die Besetzungszeit ausdiskutieren, ihm klarmachen, dass er sich nicht von ein paar netten Worten beeinflussen lässt und ihn dann blöd stehen lassen, weil er eben ein Cardassianer ist. _Die_ _Begründung zieht immer._  
Doch stattdessen, und das war wohl wieder sein offener Intellekt daran schuld, ging er darauf ein. So unverschämt und mutig es auch wieder von diesem älteren Mann war, Julian so anzusprechen, in genau diesem Maße –wenn nicht noch mehr- beeindruckte und reizte es ihn.  
>>Ich werde mein Bestes geben, dass es heute ein angenehmer Abend wird.<<  
Ein sanftes Lächeln folgte.

 

>>Zwei Personen?<< Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten reichte die cardassianische Studentin zwei Tickets Julian und Garak entgegen.  
Julian wollte gerade den Versuch machen in dem eh schon zu überfüllten Rucksack sein Portemonnaie zu finden da trat Garak vor ihn und zahlte für beide.  
Eigentlich hätte es Julian ja nicht weiter peinlich sein müssen, doch irgendwie war der vielsagende Blick, den er von der cardassianischen Studentin erhielt, Grund genug für ihn etwas beschämt auf den Boden zu sehen.

Garak reichte ihm das Ticket, selbst dieses war ungewöhnlich prunkvoll gemacht, dafür dass es hier nur eine Studentenveranstaltung ist. Er sollte sich anscheinend daran gewöhnen, dass, wenn Cardassianer eine Sache machen, diese auch von Anfang bis Ende perfekt machen wollen.   
>>Danke für’s Zahlen, ich gebe es dir gerne nachher wieder.<<  
>>Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass du das nicht brauchst, oder mein Lieber?<<  
>>Ähm, nein, sicher nicht, aber ich finde es wichtig dad zumindest anzubieten. Du sollst dich ja nicht für mich verantwortlich fühlen ….nur weil ich eben noch jung und arm bin oder so.<< Julian presste ein verlegenes, heiseres Lachen hervor.   
>>Das tu ich nicht, zumindest nicht für deine Person.<<  
Garak blieb am Eingang stehen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um Julian so den Vortritt zu geben. Der Jüngere nahm das Angebot an und betrat vor Garak den Raum.   
Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber dennoch wirkten die Bilder perfekt präsentiert durch das gewählte Licht. Julian hatte kaum Ahnung von Kunst, aber alleine der erste Eindruck, den er erhielt, als er den Raum betrat, nahm ihn vollkommen gefangen. Es war wie immer genau abgestimmt.  
Garak schloss zu ihm auf und legte seine linke Hand auf Julians Rücken und führte ihn so ein Stück weiter in den Raum herein. Diese Berührung war für Julian sehr, sehr ungewohnt. Selbstverständlich wurde er mal berührt, am Rücken, am Kragen, Quark hatte erst letztens versucht in zu umarmen – _Der wollte bestimmt was klauen_!- aber das hier traf Julian auf einer sehr intimen Ebene. Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, aber auch noch nicht vertraut. Vielleicht weil es für ihn noch so neu war? So unbekannt? Aber es verhindern oder gar negativ kommentieren wollte er es auch nicht. Zu einem Abschluss seiner gedanklichen Diskussion kam er gar nicht, schon nahm Garak seine Hand von seinem Rücken runter –Das waren vielleicht nicht mal zehn Sekunden die er mich berührt hatte, und doch…-  Das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war, ohne dass es von Julian richtig bewertet werden konnte.   
>>Aber weist du was, Julian?<<  
Der Ältere wartete bis er von dem anderen ein kurzes Nicken erhielt, um sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit bewusst zu sein.

>> Ich fühle mich verantwortlich für dein Wohlergehen, wenn wir zusammen unterwegs sind. Ich hoffe das verübelst du mir nicht.<<  
>>Oh nein, gar nicht, ich…<<  
Diese Worte waren so sanft und warm von Garak, wie konnte er davon mehr bekommen? Wie könnte er es schaffen, diese Ebene und das Gefühl genauso geschickt zu erwidern?   
Anstatt das Julian weiter los reden würde, bis es wahrscheinlich einfach nur in sinnlosem Gelaber enden würde, entschied er sich dazu, sich diesmal nicht noch mehr zu blamieren.

>>Wunderbar, dann können wir uns ja jetzt die Bilder ansehen.<<  
Der Cardassianer steuerte eins der vielen Kunstwerke in dem Raum an.  
Es waren insgesamt drei Kunststudenten gewesen, welche diese Werke ausstellten. Sie waren alle, sowohl vom Sti,l als auch von den Farben, unterschiedlich (irgendwie hatte Julian erwartet, dass Cardassianer meistens in grau malen) doch ein Oberthema einte sie: Die Leidenschaft für den Staat.   
>>Brilliant, nicht wahr Julian?<<  
>>Ahm, ich bin mir da noch nicht sicher<<, meinte der ange-sprochene und sah das Bild nun genauer an . Er konnte eine junge Frau erkennen, welche sich nach dem Aufstehen streckte. Ein Tisch stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, in der Ecke ein Bett und naja, die Farben waren relativ kraftvoll. _Nein, Kunstkritiker ist kein Job für dich, Julian_!

>>Erkennst du es nicht?<<  
Julian zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was genau sollte an diesem Bild so besonders sein?

>>Also da ist eine Frau, die gerade aufgestanden ist.<<  
>>Ja, aber wieso? _Wieso_ steht sie auf? <<  
>>Garak, das sind doch Fragen…<<, wollte Julian abwinken.  
>>Nein, das ist _DIE_  Frage mein junger Freund. <<  
Julian schrieb es gerade mehr oder weniger nur Garaks Charme zu, dass er sich die genaue Ausführung zu diesem Bild anhören würde.  
>>Sieh dir die Farben an. Sie sind unnatürlich kräftig gewählt, es sind helle Farben, welche dir sofort ins Auge stechen. Es wäre ein modischer Fauxpas sollte diese Dame sich wirklich mit einem neongrünen Oberteil in ein Bett legen, welches eine knallrote Decke hat. Aber da es hier nicht um die modische Ebene geht, sondern um die Aussage dieser Farben, kann ich es nur befürworten.<<  
>>Das Thema der Ausstellung heißt: Für den Staat…<<, fing Julian an zu grübeln.  
>>Genau!<< Garak strahlte ihn vor Freude an.  
>>Soll das heißen, sie steht auf für den Staat?<<  
>>Selbstverständlich, sie, _nein_ , wir tun alles nur für den Staat.<<  
>>Ich stehe aber Morgens auch auf und gehe zur Uni, und das nicht für den Staat<<, warf Julian ein und versuchte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und diesem _Kunstwerk_ zu bringen. Die Farben waren wirklich unangenehm grell gewählt.  
>>Ja, aber sollte man dein Aufstehen in einem Bild festhalten, dann wäre es trist, maximal normal von Farben untermalt, aber hier, hier strahlt alles. Die einfachste Tätigkeit strahlt im Angesicht der Absicht und Intention.<<  
Julian stutzte kurz und nahm den begeisterten Blick von Garak war.  
Es war einfach ergreifend, wie sehr er sich so für sein Land, seinen Staat einsetzte und begeistern konnte.  
>>Also, ich würde dennoch cardassianische Literatur vorziehen. Auch wenn man nicht wirklich um den Staat bei so etwas herum kommt, so habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass ich erblinde auf Grund der Farben.<<  
  
>>Verkenne nicht so sehr diese Kunst hier, Julian!<<  
>>Ich verkenne sie nicht, ich sage nur, dass sie doch etwas gefährliches an sich hat.<<  
>>Wie nahezu alles cardassianische…?<<  
Garak schenkte ihm einen neckischen Blick von der Seite.  
>>Ich denke die Cardassianer haben in vielen Dingen ihre ganz eigene Art. Ob die dann immer gefährlich sein muss, weiß ich nicht wirklich… Aber sie kann auch gefallen…<<

Julian setzte ein sein schönstes Lächeln auf, ja das war definitiv als Flirten zu bezeichnen.  
>>Oh, also wenn es dir gefällt, dann muss ich unbedingt mehr cardassinische Kunstwerke in meinem Apartment platzieren.<<  
>>Garak bitte , ich denke nicht, dass du mich so beeindrucken kannst. Diese Bilder würden mich wohl eher abschrecken.<<  
Beide schlenderten gemütlich durch die sich immer mehr füllende Halle. Und obwohl Julian sich immer noch fehl am Platz vorkam bezüglich seiner Kleiderwahl, so war er sich sicher, dass die hier ausgestellten Bilder ihn in Absurdität und farblichen Fehltritten übertreffen würden, zumindest in seinen Augen.

>>Dann sag mir<<, meinte Garak und blieb mit Julian vor einem weiteren Bild stehen.

>>Was genau kann ich dann machen, damit du beeindruckt bist?<<  
War diese Frage ernst gemeint? Julian wollte eigentlich gerne weiter ihr übliches Spiel spielen, aber hier konnte er seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen.   
>>Du ahm…<<, suchte er nach den richtigen Worten und entschied sich lieber, das kleine grässliche Bild an der Wand zu fokussieren, als Garak in die Augen zu sehen.  
>>… Du musst doch gar nichts machen um mich zu beeindrucken.<<   
_Alleine deine Art zu reden, zu gestikulieren, zu lächeln einfach alles beeindruckt mich_

Garak legte seine Hand auf Julians Oberarm und erreichte so den gewollten Blickkontakt.

>>Was immer ich tun kann, damit du dich wohler fühlst, lass es mich wissen, ja?<<  
Okay, das war flirten, aber auf eine ungewöhnlich direkte Art. Es war so offen, da gab es gerade keine weitere Ebene, welche erschlossen werden musste. Nein, es war so deutlich formuliert,

dass es den Jüngeren schon etwas überforderte, so offen angesprochen zu werden.  
 _Verdammt, was soll ich sagen? Mist_ , _labere jetzt nicht einfach los! Quatsch nicht einen gestammelten Mist! Lass es einfach, Julian! Nicht blamieren!_  
Julian nickte auf Angebot seines Freundes einfach nur und bekam als Dank dafür ein Lächeln. Langsam nahm der Cardassianer seine Hand vom Oberarm des anderen und nahm wieder etwas Abstand ein. Für Julian fühlte sich die Berührung sehr angenehm an, und es war ihm nicht Recht, dass Garak sie schon wieder beendete, dennoch war er momentan nicht in der Lage den Älteren daran zu hindern.

Die restliche Zeit in der Ausstellung ging erstaunlich schnell um. Julian hastete von einem „Kunstwerk“ zum nächsten, verständigte sich meist mit Garak auf die Tatsache, dass dieses und jenes Bild zwar eine gute, cardassiansiche Botschaft transportierten, allerdings die Farbwahl grauenhaft war.  Es mangelte dem jungen Mann wohl wirklich an einem Auge für diese Art von Kunst. Theater und Literatur waren nachvollziehbar und leicht zu bewältigen, aber hier bedurfte es sehr viel Energie, sich in die Gedankenwelt der Künstler hineinzuversetzen. Allerdings waren Garaks Tipps sehr hilfreich gewesen und wann immer Julian nach seiner Meinung zu einem weiteren verwirrenden Bild gefragt wurde, baute er einen Satz mit den Wörtern „Staat“ und „politisch gut“ um sich vor einer tiefgreifenden Kritik zu bewahren.  
Er war sich sicher, dass Garak bemerkte, dass er selbst nicht so ganz auf die Bilder ansprang, aber es schien dem älteren Mann zu reichen, dass Julian möglichst oft eben genau _diese_ Wörter benutzte. Es gab da einen kleinen Moment wo Julian sich unsicher war, ob er für Garak nicht doch zu simpel strukturiert war, als er zum gefühlt zehnten Male die von ihm gewählten Wörter in einen Satz einfließen lies. 

Doch anstatt eines abwertenden Blickes, ein genervtes Seufzen oder einen vorwurfsvollen Satz zu bekommen, erreichte er es, dass der andere Mann leise lachte und ihn herzlich ansah.   
__  
Julian musste ebenfalls lachen.  
>>Das Bild ist schrecklich oder?<< Garak lehnte sich zu Julian und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr  
>>Ja, wirklich.<<  
>>Ich denke wir beide haben heute drei Sachen bewiesen: Erstens das wir beide nicht ganz so gute Kunstkritiker sind wie wir sein sollten.<<  
>>Oh ja, wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns<<, ergänzte Julian und nickte bestätigend.  
>>Zweitens: Der Staat ist eine wunderbare und gute Autorität.<<  
Auch dies nickte Julian ab, auch wenn er das nicht so ernst meinte wie er es rüber brachte.  
>>Und drittens: Ich habe dich wirklich lange genug fahrlässig dieser Farbenpracht hier ausgesetzt. Darf ich dich, als Entschädigung noch zu einem Kaffee einladen?<<

Da war wieder das Wort _Date_ , welches sich aufdringlich in Julians Gedanken schlich, aber er wollte es einfach nicht bewerten. Die Tatsache, dass er von Garak noch zu einem Kaffee eingeladen wurde gefiel ihm und das reichte ihm.  Den Abend so ausklingen zu lassen, war wirklich in  seinem Sinne. Das sollte ja auch im Sinne eines _Dates_ sein, sollte es denn eins sein oder werden?   
Da, wo diese Gedanken den jungen Mann hinführen wollten, dazu war er jetzt noch nicht bereit. Er wollte sich auf Garak konzentrieren, noch einmal alles komplett von ihm wahrnehmen, die zusätzliche Zeit, welche er gerade offeriert bekam, voll nutzen.

 _Warum nicht?  
_ >>Ich denke…ahm okay, ja warum nicht.<<

Er vernahm kurz, wie ein unglaublich freudiges Funkeln durch Garaks Blick huschte. _Hat er gedacht, dass ich das ablehnen würde?...Hätte ich das tun sollen?_

Garak drehte sich Richtung Ausgang. Beide schlängelten sich durch das dichte Publikum.

_...Irgendwie…_

Als sie den Ausgang passierten war da wieder die kühle Luft. Es musste erneut ein paar Grad abgekühlt sein. Während der Cardassianer seinen Mantel zumachte, atmete Julian tief ein.

_…Irgendwie nein, ich hätte ablehnen sollen, aber ich will es einfach nicht. Ist das falsch?_

 

>>Also, ahm wo sollen wir hin?<<

>>Ich würde sagen, wo es warm ist und wir nicht allzu weit noch durch die kühle Luft laufen müssen.<<

Der Jüngere grübelte kurz.   
>>Also ein relativ gutes Café ist am Rande vom Campus. Keine Sorge, es ist privat, kein seltsamer Instantkaffee oder so den man in der Mensa finden würde.<<

>>Ich danke dir, dass du da auf meinen Geschmack Rücksicht nimmst.<<

>>Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich nehme auf unser _beider_ Gesundheit Rücksicht, wenn ich etwas empfehle, wo die Mensa mal nichts mit zu tun hat. <<

Der Cardassianer lachte leise amüsiert. Dann folgte Schweigen, eine gewisse unsichere Stille, so nahm es zumindest Julian wahr, welche nur durch das leise Gemurmel, dass aus dem Ausstellungsraum drang, unterbrochen wurde.

>>Okay, dann…<<  
 _Soll ich noch was sagen? Ich gehe doch jetzt mit ihm noch weg, oder? Ja ich gehe!_

Julian steckte seine Hände in die Taschen. Sein Blick wanderte noch Mals zu den Räumlichkeiten, welche beide gerade verlassen hatten, folgten dem Weg, an der Studentin vorbei welche mittlerweile keine Tickets mehr austeilte, sondern auf ihrem Handy tippte, über den gepflasterten weg bis zu seinen Schuhen.

_Was macht mich da so verlegen?...Oh ich kann diese Schuhe nicht mehr anschauen!_

Er schloss die Augen, die wilden Farbkombinationen tanzten noch vor seinen Augenliedern.

_Geh einfach los…_

  
Der erste Schritt fiel Julian schwer, so als würde er drei oder mehr dieser blöden Taschen tragen. Der nächste Schritt war einfacher, leichter. Jetzt waren es gefühlt nur noch zwei Taschen. Und als Garak zu ihm aufschloss, da war es, als würde er sie für ihn tragen.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meine Meinung zu Zusammenfassungen ist bekannt oder?  
> Kaffeetrinken ist typisch für ein Date, das müssen beide einsehen.  
> (fertig ;D)

>>Wenn du schon in dieser dünnen Jacke rausgehen musst, dann bitte demnächst aber mit einem Schal, sonst wirst du noch krank.<<   
>>Ich werde nicht krank.<<

>>Ich wusste nicht, dass Ärzte immun gegen Erkältungen sind, verzeih.<<

>>Du übersiehst einfach meinen unwiderstehlichen Charme, der mich vor jeder Art von Erkältung schützt, Garak.<<

Julian musste über sich selbst lachen bei diesem Spruch.

>>Es tut mir Leid diesen verkannt zu haben.<< Garak schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. >>Wie konnte ich nur?<<

  
>>Anscheinend musst du demnächst einfach genauer hinsehen<<, neckte Julian ihn.

Ja, vielleicht war das flirten aber das hier war ja _vielleicht_ auch ein Date und sowieso machte es ihm gerade einfach zu viel Spaß.   
>>Noch mehr?<<

>>Kann ich dir nur empfehlen.<<

Julian konnte arrogant sein, keine Frage. Aber hier war es mehr der Spaß, den er nach jeder Aussage mitklingen lies.

Irgendwie wollte er die Situation auflockern.  
 _Warum will ich das eigentlich?_

Sie liefen eine kurze Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Keine angeregte Diskussion, keine blöden Sprüche von Julian.

_Oh man Julian, krieg den Kopf klarer!_

  
Das Cafe kam in Sicht und er atmete auf.

Es war ein kleines Cafe am Rande des Campus und rege besucht.   
Garak trat an die Glastür heran und hielt sie für Julian offen.  
Auf der einen Seite war es für Julian ungewohnt, diese Geste anzunehmen, auf der anderen Seite war es ein sehr gutes Gefühl, als er es tat.

Für Julian zeigte dies, wie sehr der andere ihn schätzte, wie sehr sich Garak bemühte, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging, wenn sie zusammen waren. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihn nicht stören würde von einem anderen Mann so behandelt zu werden, wobei er meist die Floskel, ein _anderer Mann,_ auf Garak bezog.  
Julian ging nur ganz kurz in seinem Kopf durch, wie das Erscheinen der beiden gewirkt haben muss: Da ist ein älterer, definitiv gut gekleideter Mann, der einem deutlich jüngeren, total schrecklich gekleideten Mann die Tür aufhält.   
_Bestimmt ein Hingucker, aber irgendwie komme ich damit gut klar…_  
  
Die Tischwahl war zum Glück schnell getroffen. Zielstrebig steuerte der Student seinen Lieblingsplatz am Fenster an.   
Julian hatte nun endlich die Möglichkeit seinen Rucksack abzusetzen und ihm einen erneuten, entnervten Tritt zu verpassen.  >>Gott, das Ding ist schwer…<<  
Er streckte sich, um seinem Rücken eine Möglichkeit der Entspannung zu bieten.  
Julian merkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie genau Garak jede Bewegung von ihm verfolgte. Er zögerte seine Aktion deshalb extra noch etwas hinaus. Die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen so zu bekommen, gefiel ihm.   
Nach seiner „Showeinlage“ nahm er Platz.

 _Okay, du sitzt hier mit einem sehr guten Freund und willst einfach nur was trinken. Da ist nichts dabei…_   
Ob es diese Gedanken waren oder wirklich die Atmosphäre konnte Julian nicht sagen, aber er entspannte sich.

>>Und, was willst du trinken?<<  
>>Etwas Warmes, auf jeden Fall. Und vielleicht etwas, was mich noch ein wenig wach und auf den Beinen hält. Ich will mich ja nicht blamieren…>>  
Garak zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

 >>Wieso denkst du daran dich zu blamieren?<<

Julian wog ab, ob und wenn ja, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Seine Gedanken waren  nicht immer sofort nachvollziehbar. Sie Garak mitzuteilen war also nicht gerade leicht für ihn.  Aber irgendwie sollte er ja schon darauf eingehen, denn er hatte den Punkt ja leider mehr oder weniger unbedacht angesprochen.

_Was solls? Du hältst das hier eh nicht lange durch, wenn du es nicht sagst…_

 

Julian wünschte sich ein Wunder. Vielleicht könne sein Freund plötzlich in seinen Kopf gucken, all seine Gedanken sehen und verstehen, sodass er nichts mehr sagen müsste.

_Wobei, zu unheimlich…_

_Eine Katastrophe würde es auch tun…_

Ein Erdbeben und er müsse dieses Thema nicht ansprechen.

 _Nein, zu dramatisch_ …

Da er weder auf das eine noch das andere hoffen konnte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen.  

>>Naja, abgesehen von meinem mangelnden Kunstverständnis, welches ich ja schon unter Beweis gestellt habe,  möchte ich nicht noch weiter bei diesem, ähm… _Treffen_ … negativ auffallen, indem ich müde durch die Gegend starre…oder so…<< versuchte sich Julian um _das_ eine Wort herum zu kämpfen und kam sich dabei wie ein Idiot vor. 

Es gelang im mehr schlecht als recht, innerlich sträubte sich alles gegen den gerade gebildeten Satz – _Natürlich, wo machte der denn auch Sinn?-_ und Garak merkte das sicher auch. In diesem Moment wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass je mehr er versuchte, dieses bestimmte Wort zu vermeiden, die ganze Situation nur noch peinlicher für ihn werden ließ.  

 _Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Du bist erwachsen, also geh damit auch um wie ein Erwachsener. Der Mann kann dich ja nicht für voll halten, so wie du hier sinnloses Zeug redest!_  
>>Ich meine, bei einem Date…<<, presste er leise hervor und erreichte so, dass Garak ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. >>…ist man doch immer bemüht alles richtig zu machen, oder?<<

Es war gesagt, ja es war richtig schwer und absolut schrecklich gewesen, aber es war geschehen! Und die Welt dreht sich noch, Garak hatte ihn (noch) nicht ausgelacht und er atmete noch. All seine schlimmen Befürchtungen haben sich (noch) nicht erfüllt.

_Jetzt könnte das Erdbeben dann doch mal kommen…_

Doch es kam nicht. Und auch Julian kam kein einziges Wort mehr über die Lippen. Sein Pulver hatte er in diesen wirklich schrecklichen Satz verschossen. Was Garak daraus machte, konnte er das überhaupt, bei so einer grausigen Vorlage, war nun nicht mehr von Julian beeinflussbar. Er hatte versagt. Dieses verdammte! Wort.

_Ach verflucht noch mal Jadzia. Vielen Dank dafür, danke…_

Doch diese unwiderstehlichen, blauen Augen, die Art seines Verhaltens ihm gegenüber, das darauf ausgerichtet ist ihm zu gefallen, sein Auftreten seine Kleidung, … _ach, einfach alles an ihm…_ zwangen Julian dazu, _dieses_ Wort auszusprechen.  
Und jetzt? Ja, sie starrten sich an. Aber Julian fiel es verhältnis-mäßig leicht Garak in die Augen zu sehen, war ja jetzt die Anspannung weg.

  
>>Was darf ich Ihnen zu trinken bringen?<<  
Garak unterbrach als erster den Blickkontakt und wandte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen der Kellnerin zu.  
 _Vielleicht denkt sie, Garak sei mein Professor oder so? Wah, wie grauenhaft…_ Aber selbst dieser Gedanke lies Julian nicht mehr allzu sehr erschaudern. Selbstsicher hatte er sich gerade geschlagen, schlecht keine Frage, wenig elegant, aber zum Schluss hin sicher.

>>Ich bekomme einen normalen Kaffee, bitte.<<

Auch die Kellnerin musste Garak einfach genauer ansehen, diese Augen schienen auch sie gefangen zu nehmen, und sein Lächeln war so vollkommen.  
 _Ach was soll‘s, soll er seinen Charme spielen lassen, ICH habe hier das Date._  
>>Ich nehme auch einen Kaffee, bitte<<, meinte Julian locker von der Seite und bekam einen wesentlich flüchtigeren Blick von der jungen Dame, welche in seinem Alter seien musste.   
_War das vielleicht eine Altersfrage? Alle zwischen 23-26 Jahren stehen auf Garak?_

Der ältere von beiden wartete, bis die Kellnerin sich auf zur Theke machte, um dann endlich ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen.

>>Also, du hättest mich ruhig einweihen können, dass das hier ein Date ist, mein Lieber. Ich hätte dir eine Kleinigkeit geschenkt. Zu einem Date gehören immer zwei.<<  
Garak schenkte nun auch Julian diesen lieblichen Blick, welchen zuvor noch die Kellnerin bekommen hatte. Nur lag hier noch weit mehr Ausdruck in den schönen Augen als bei dem jungen Mädchen.

>>Ja du hast Recht, aber bis gerade war es mehr ein _stilles_ Date. <<  Julian grinste breit übers Gesicht.  
>>Oh natürlich. Und wie kamst du darauf, dieses Date jetzt auch für mich zu eröffnen?<<  
>>Ich dachte mir ein Kaffee ist so typisch, da kann ich es auch sagen.<< Julian musste lachen, sogar so laut das die Leute von den anderen Tischen den beiden noch mehr fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Es störte ihn nicht mehr, er war hier, trank Kaffee am späten Abend mit einem so tollen Freund und der mit ihm jetzt ein Date hatte.

>>Naja, ich bin manchmal ein wenig zu kompliziert Garak, das muss man nicht verstehen<<, meinte er ruhig und sah verlegen zum anderen herüber.  
>>Aber dadurch überrascht du mich immer wieder aufs neue Julian. Und alleine das macht das Date hier wahrscheinlich zu dem besten, dass ich je hatte.<<  
Wieder tauschten beide ihre herzliche Blicke aus.   
>>Und wie findest du unser Date?<<  
>>Den öffentlichen oder den zuvor stillen Teil?<<  
>>Wie wär es mit beiden?>>  
Julian lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.   
Führte er dieses Gespräch hier gerade wirklich? Und machte es ihm dennoch gar nicht so viel aus, wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte?  
Er entschied mit seiner Antwort zu warten, bis die höfliche Kellnerin beiden den Kaffee gebracht hatte. Auch sie kam um einen kurzen fragenden Blick, welcher den beiden galt, nicht herum. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gästen konnte sie diesen aber schnell überspielen.

 

Julian betrachtete das heiße Getränk vor sich. Dünner Dampf stieg davon aus und es roch verdammt gut.  Er sah zu seinem Begleiter herüber, welcher seine Hände um die Tasse schloss, um die Wärme aufzunehmen.

>>Ich fand es informativ.<<

>>Du meinst die Kunstaustellung?<<

>>Ja das auch, wobei ich diesen Teil eher als Erfahrung verbuchen würde, welche ich nicht zwangsläufig wiederholen müsste.<<

Julian nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Kaffee. Er war sehr bitter, mehr Zucker wäre sinnig gewesen.

Kein Vergleich zu den leckeren, süßen Cornflakes, die ihm jeden Morgen halfen irgendwie wach zu werden. _Wobei der Kaffee mich gerade besser wach hält._

>>Aber den Rest<<, sagte Julian ruhig und setzte die Tasse nach einem weiteren Schluck ab, >>also den, den finde ich wiederholenswert.<<

>>Dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass ich auch noch mal ein Date mit dir haben darf, wo ich auch von vorneherein weiß, dass es eins ist?<<

Julian wog kurz seine Antwort ab, zumindest versuchte er es. Der bittere und starke Geschmack des Kaffees schien es ihm schwer zu machen wirklich vernünftig zu denken, oder war es die Müdigkeit? Oder war es die Tatsache, dass er hier mit Garak  über ihr Date und sogar zukünftige sprach?

>>Ja, ich denke die Möglichkeit besteht. <<

Garaks Augen wurden groß.

_Er freut sich wirklich…_

Julian fing an zu Lächeln. Seine Wangen waren mittlerweile wärmer geworden, der Kaffee, das warme Lokal und ja eben sein Begleiter waren dafür verantwortlich.

Beide tauschten einen Blick aus, das taten beide oft, aber diesen kannte Julian noch nicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

>>Julian?<<

 _Ich bin müde, verdammt müde…_ _Und irgendwie ist auch noch der Kaffee zu bitter gerade. Ich will süße Cornflakes, ein Bett und…aber einfach noch nicht gehen._

>>Oh hatte ich dir erzählt, wie letztens ein betrunkener Jem’Hadar randaliert hat und Mr.Sisko ihn in die Schranken weisen musste?<<

>>Das hört sich ja mutig an. War Mr. Odo nicht in der Nähe, auf ihn hören die ja immer?<<

 

Julian erzählte die Geschichte, Garak hörte zu, wie man bei einer Geschichte zuhört. Er kommentierte kurz, oberflächlich, aber für die Situation völlig ausreichend.

Es war eh viel wichtiger das beide hier saßen, das Thema mittlerweile egal.

 

Wenn Garak nach zwei Stunden heute Abend nach Hause kommen würde, würde er sich fragen mit was er diesen herrlichen, jungen Mann in seinem Leben verdient hatte.

Wenn Julian nach zwei Stunden nach Hause kommen würde, würde er die Cornflakespackung plündern.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~~ it took us some time to finish this one...But at least a friend started working on the artwork for my fanfiction^^ Yes, I hope I get some pictures soon. Why am I writing in English? ....
> 
> Ahm ja, ne Zusammenfassung? Ach herje. Julians Kampf mit sich udn Jadzia nach dem Date ;D  
> ... Ich würde lieber schreiben was mir an diesem Kapitel gefallen hat. DIE MUTANTEN! Ich liebte sie schon in TV Serie und endlich konnte ich sie mal einbauen. UND Jadzia und Julian zusammen. Ich finde sie sind immer noch klasse! Also viel Spaß :)

Ein letztes Mal drückte Julian seinen Weckton weg.

Die eigentlich heitere Melodie des Handys konnte den jungen Mann kaum bewegen aufzustehen.

  
_Mist…_

Julian rieb sich die Augen.

_Ich will nicht…_

 

Seine Beine fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an, als er sich die ersten Meter Richtung Badezimmer schleppte. Sein Kopf allerdings, war noch schwerer.  
Julian hoffte, dass das kalte Wasser der Dusche seine Gedanken etwas weniger im Kopf herumwirbeln lies - die Hoffnung war vergebens. Immer noch beschäftigten ihn dieselben Sachen und hauptsächlich ging es da um sein gestriges Date.

_Wie sollte ich auch nicht darüber nachdenken?_

Julian pustete kurz gegen den Wasserstrahl der Dusche.

 

Alles was er bisher mit Sicherheit sagen konnte war, dass er ein wirklich gutes Date gehabt hatte.

_Mit Garak…_

Und es hatte ihm gefallen.

_Es war viel besser als ich erwartet hatte._

 

Julian schmunzelte mit der Zahnbürste im Mund.

_Es war genial!_

 

Doch leider führte diese Erkenntnis zu hundert weiteren Gedanken und Fragen. Diese hatten ihn innerlich aufgewühlt und die ganze Nacht lang beschäftigt.

Es war einfach zu laut in seiner Gedankenwelt um ein Auge zuzumachen.

_Hat es ihm auch gefallen?  Wie würde es sein ihn zu küssen? Würde ich ihn küssen wollen? Wie werden die anderen reagieren?_

Julian kramte eilig ein Shirt aus seinem Schrank hervor.

Ein paar andere mehr oder weniger gefaltete Sachen fielen ihm dadurch entgegen.  
 _Aufräumen Julian!..._

>>…und schlafen.<<

 

Zum Frühstücken kam der Student heute kaum, er schaufelte die Cornflakes nach Möglichkeit direkt in seinen Mund.  
 _Was habe ich heute für Vorlesungen?_

Die Konzentration lies ihn jetzt schon im Stich.

_Soll ich meinen Plan rausholen? Nein, bestimmt keine Zeit mehr…_

Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er Recht hatte.

>>Verdammt!<<

Hastig warf er seine Sachen in die Tasche.

 

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, setzte er zu einem Sprint zur Bushaltestelle an. Einen kurzen Moment schien ihn das wacher zu machen und seine Gedanken zu beruhigen.

 

***

>>Alles klar Bashir?<<

Jacks Stimme war für Julian im Augenblick noch unerträglicher als sonst.

>>Mhm.<<

>>Du siehst schrecklich aus, Junge.<<

>>Dann guck nicht hin.<<

Julian stützte einen Kopf in die offene Handfläche.

 

Die Mensa war wie immer gut besucht, obwohl Julian das Essen hier zu dem grauenhaftesten zählen würde, was er je erlebt hat. _Da würde ich lieber Gagh essen._

 

>>Sollen wir dich alleine lassen Julian?<<

Sarina klang wirklich sehr besorgt und Julian sah kurz zu ihr herüber.

>>Nein, bleibt ruhig.<<

>>Lass ihn Sarina, der weiß nicht was er will, stimmt‘s Bashir?<<

 

Julian entschied sich Jacks Kommentar in der Masse an Geräuschen untergehen zu lassen. Er schob sein Tablett mit einem lieblos belegten Sandwich beiseite und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch.

_Ah…_

Es war angenehm dunkel als er die Augen schloss und irgendwie schaffte er es sogar etwas von dem Lärm auszublenden.

>>Schlaf mir nicht ein Bashir, eigentlich erwarte ich hier eine Zusammenfassung.<< Jack lachte höhnisch.

>>Wovon?<< Julian musste mit sich selbst kämpfen um auf Jacks Aussage einzugehen.

>>Na du hattest doch gestern wieder ein Date oder? Die Anekdoten davon sind immer sehr…interessant.<<

 

Julians Magen verkrampfte, und es kam definitiv nicht von dem ominösen Sandwich, welches er erworben hatte.

Innerlich spielte er durch, wie er Jack eine runterhauen würde, sollte dieser ihn noch weiter nerven.

>>Ich denke wir sollten ihm etwas Ruhe gönnen<<, entschärfte Sarina die Situation, als hätte sie durch Julians Kopf sein Vorhaben lebhaft sehen können.

>>Ist eh gerade zu nichts zu gebrauchen der Kerl, oder?<<

 

Nur die lähmende Müdigkeit und die angenehme Dunkelheit hielten Julian davon ab einen handfesten Streit anzufangen.

  
Viel lieber erlaubte er es sich von seiner Umgebung beschallen zu lassen. Es war hier nicht wesentlich ruhiger, als in seinem Kopf. Dementsprechend war es für ihn egal, wo er versuchte Ruhe zu finden. Das Ergebnis wäre dasselbe gewesen.

Trotz allem schaffte es der junge Mann, zwischen Jack, Laurens und Sarinas Gerede, ein wenig abzuschalten.

Es war ja immerhin keine cardassianische Kunstaustellung zu bestaunen, keine anspruchsvolle Diskussion zu führen, kein eloquenter, gutgekleideter Mann, der hier sprach und seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit erhielt.

Tatsächlich fühlte sich Julian etwas gelöster, lachte, kommentierte kurz etwas. _Einfach, simpel und ohne Garak einfach total langweilig…_

 

***

 

Als er DD9 betrat, tat er dies so leise wie möglich.  

Der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass hier heute noch die größte Herausforderung auf ihn warten würde.

Ein paar Schritte ging er in den Raum, blieb dabei nahe an der Wand, um dann direkt zum Mitarbeiterraum abzubiegen.

Im vorderen Bereich hörte er Kira und Worf leise murmeln, wobei es bei Worf meist nur ein Brummen war. Auf keinen Fall wollte er heute ausgequetscht werden, wie es gestern war. _Wobei…Das wäre ja schon ein Wunder!_

Vorsichtig schlich er um die Ecke, stellte seine Tasche ab und kramte seine Uniform aus.  
Das Rot stach ihm unangenehm in die Augen. _Noch 3 Minuten zu Dienstbeginn. Unfassbar! Ich bin pünktlich!_

>>Und?<<  
Jadzia bog um die Ecke und sah Julian neugierig an. Sie konnte so schnell sein, dass es den Anschein machte, als habe sie schon die ganze Zeit da gestanden und nur auf ihn gewartet.   
An sich hatte Julian nichts dagegen, wenn Leute, vor allem  hübsche Frauen nur auf ihn warteten, aber in dem Fall lag ihr Interesse ja wahrscheinlich woanders.

Er atmete kurz durch, es kam ihm vor als würde er all seine verbliebene Energie noch einmal sammeln um durchzuhalten.

>>Und was?<<, gab Julian monoton zurück und drehte sein T-Shirt auf rechts.

_Warum muss es so rot sein?_

 

>>Julian, du weißt, was ich meine.<<

Sie zog eilig einen der beiden Stühle  zu sich und setzte sich hin.

>>Mein Abend gestern war gut, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst.<<

Jadzia musste kurz kichern und Julian versuchte sie nicht weiter zu beachten.

Er hatte die Hauptaussage getroffen und das war es auch.

_Lass dich bloß nicht auf eine Diskussion ein!_

 

Sie wartete ein paar Augenblicke, musterte ihn, als er seine Kleidung wechselte.

>>Ich dachte da kommen noch Details.<<

>>Es gibt keinen Grund für Details. Da war nichts Besonderes.<<

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

In einer Minute konnte er sagen, dass seine Schicht angefangen hat und er arbeiten müsse, vorbei wäre dann dieses unangenehme Gespräch.

_Wohl eher Verhör._

>>Komm schon Julian, ich erwarte einen Bericht.<<

>>Ich gebe dir die Zusammenfassung: Es war gut, ich hatte einen schönen Abend.<<

Er lies sein anderes Oberteil schnell in die Tasche wandern.

>>Du machst es einem nicht leicht.<<

>>Naja, ich weiß gerade nicht, was dich das angehen sollte?<<

 

Jadzia stand energisch auf. Das schien das Stichwort gewesen zu sein, auf welches sie gewartet hatte und Julian bereute seinen Satz jetzt schon.  
>>Was mich das angeht? Hör mal, ich bin deine beste Freundin und man hat nicht jeden Tag ein Date mit einem Cardassianer.<<

Sie kam zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu. Der junge Mann war unfähig auszuweichen, der Raum war zu klein, er zu müde und sie zu schnell – _wie viele Raktajinos muss sie heute schon gehabt haben?-_.

>>Julian<<, sagte sie und gab sich Mühe ihre Stimme ruhig und leise zu halten, >>du siehst sehr müde aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.<<

Darauf konnte er kaum etwas erwidern, es war ja nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen, wie geschafft er sein musste.

>>Ja<<, meinte er zögerlich und versuchte es plausibel zu erklären ohne dass sie zu viel hineininterpretieren konnte.

>>Ich meine, ich habe wenig geschlafen, aber es war nicht wegen dem, was du jetzt denkst.<<

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann glaubte Julian sich sicher zu sein, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

Jadzia verzog ein wenig enttäuscht den Mund und dieses beängstigende, neugierige Funkeln in ihren Augen lies nach.

 

>>Dann hast du also wirklich einfach nur schlecht geschlafen?<<

>>So kann man es sagen.<<

_Ob ich bei jeder Frage bezüglich des gestrigen Abends so glimpflich davon komme?_

 

Sie fing an zu lächeln und nahm seine Hand.

Julians Beine wurden etwas zitterig.

 

>>Dann will ich mal heute Nachsicht mit dir haben und dich bei deiner Arbeit extra mehr unterstützen.<<

Julian fühlte wie er angesteckt wurde von ihrem offenen Strahlen.  Diese Frau konnte ihn immer noch total umhauen.

>>Danke….Jadzia.<<

Ein Lächeln folgte, das Beste was Julian momentan hinbekommen konnte.

Sie drückte einmal seine Hand und Julian fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch.

Sicher wusste er, was es war, doch genauso wusste er auch, dass seine Freundin nicht so empfand.

>>Nicht das Worf uns sieht<<, sagte er etwas zögerlich und schaute auf seine Hand in ihrer.

>>Ach das machen Freunde so.<<

>>Ich glaube, das wird er nicht als Ausrede gelten lassen.<<

>>Denkst du?<<

>>Ja, zumindest nicht bei uns beiden.<<

Jadzia musste wieder Kichern und lies seine Hand los.

>>Du wirst ja jetzt eh öfters die Hand einer anderen Person halten, oder? Seid ihr Hand in Hand gelaufen?<<

 

_Oh man…_

Julian verschränkte entnervt die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf.

>>Du kennst mich Julian, ich gebe nicht auf.<<

Der junge Student überholte sie, schenkte ihr einen letzten verständnislosen Blick und betrat den Arbeitsbereich.

Seine Schicht hatte angefangen und sein Kopf schien, wundersame Weise, sich nun auf die anstehenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Neben einem etwas skeptisch bis mürrischen Blick von Worf bemerkte er alles um sich herum plötzlich ganz genau.

Da war der übliche Lärm im vorderen Bereich des Restaurants, das nervige Telefonklingeln, Ezris herzliche Begrüßung, das Brummen von Worf, die Hitze des Ofens und der aufdringliche Pizzageruch.

Das alles war seine Konstante in einer unruhigen Phase seines Alltags.

_Ich denke diese Schicht wird mir gut tun…_

 

Julians Ziel auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, war in greifbarer Nähe, zumindest bis zur Pause.

So motoviert wie es ging nahm er ein paar Belege mit Bestellungen zur Hand und suchte schon die Sachen zusammen, als Jadzia ihn noch einmal kurz zu sich ran zog.

>>Ich wollte vorhin damit sagen, dass es schade ist, dass er dich nicht wachgehalten hat. Cardassianer sollen gut in sowas sein.<<

 

***

 

Es war geschafft, zumindest die Hälfte seiner Schicht, und obwohl so einige kurze Kommentare kamen, so hatte er doch mit mehr gerechnet. Vielleicht fokussierte Kira ihre Aggression heute auf jemand anderen, Jadzia hatte Mitleid mit ihm, Ezri war zu schüchtern ihn zu fragen, Worf interessierte es einfach nicht und Herr Sisko? Für ihn war all das hier eh nur Kinderkram.

Julian lies sich erleichtert auf den Stuhl fallen.

_Pause und er ist da…_

_Und jetzt? Was soll ich sagen?_

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Julian unwohl und es fühlte sich gerade nach einer unmöglich schweren Aufgabe an, sich vernünftig zu artikulieren.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht sich einen Gesprächseinstieg zurecht zu legen, mit herzlich wenig Erfolg.

_Ich kann ja über das Wetter reden?_

Seine Augen huschten an Garak vorbei um einen Blick nach draußen zu wagen. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden.

 

_Okay, neue Idee! Irgendwie durchhalten…er ist wegen dir hier!_

Garak musterte ihn etwas besorgt.  
>>Es muss ein anstrengender Tag gewesen sein. Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus.<<  
>>Das bin ich auch.<<

 

Julian nahm sein Namenschild ab und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Seinen Blick lies er auf dem kleinen Stück Plastik ruhen. Seine Augen fingen erneut an vor Müdigkeit leicht zu brennen _. Lass dich nicht so hängen!_

Julian versuchte sich aufzuraffen, den Faden seines verlorenen Gedankens wieder aufzunehmen.

_Irgendwas muss ich doch sagen können…_

>Ich denke es wird sich nicht weiter rühren.<<

>>Was<<  
>>Das Schild Julian, du kannst es noch so lange anstarren.<<

>>Oh, es tut mir Leid. Ich war in Gedanken.<<  
Garak lehnte sich zurück und seufzte schwer.

  
>>Dann werde ich wohl heute keine ausgedehnte Analyse von „Ehre und Kraft“ erwarten können, oder?<<

_Stimmt, das Buch muss ich noch lesen…_  
Julian schaffte es seinen Blick von dem Namenschild zu lösen und zu Garak hinüber zu sehen.

_Diese Augen, oh man…_  
>>Nein, ich denke das wird heute leider nichts.<<  
 _Hey Garak, tolles Wetter draußen oder?...Eigentlich will ich doch über gestern reden. Ich weiß nicht genau was ich sagen will, aber reden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht…bleiben wir beim Wetter!  
_ >>Wir können es ja bei gegebener Zeit nachholen.<<  
>>Ganz sicher.<< Er lächelte kurz und dann war das Namenschild wieder interessant. Es war so ansprechend weil es so _einfach_ war.   
Er tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger dagegen und lies es durch das Schnipsen drehen.

 

>>Soll ich gehen?<<  
 _Was?_

>>Nein, wieso?<<  
>>Vielleicht willst du alleine sein. Ich meine<<, sagte Garak und lies seine Stimme leiser werden , >>du siehst wirklich müde aus. Und irgendwie komme ich nicht drum herum, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, dass ich vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache bin.<<

>>Wegen gestern?<<

>>Ja, und auch wegen jetzt, weil du vielleicht dich eher etwas ausruhen solltest als hier mit mir zu sitzen und mit deinem Namenschild zu spielen.<<

_Ich muss ja die Ausstrahlung eines  Kaktus haben wenn ich müde bin._  
Julian schnipste ein letztes Mal gegen das Schild und setzte sich gerade hin.  
>>Geh nicht, bitte. Ich…ich habe mich die ganze Zeit darauf gefreut dich zu sehen. Nur…<<

Garak wartete kurz und entschied sich dann doch vor Julian den Satz zu beenden.

>>Du willst gerade nicht reden, oder?<<

>>Es ist nicht so, das es mir an Themen mangelt.<< – _wobei das Thema Wetter ich gerne auslassen würde_ \- Julian musste lächeln, erleichtert darüber das Garak seinen Gemütszustand richtig gedeutet hatte.

>>Im Gegenteil, ich glaube seit gestern Abend sind noch so einige Themen dazu gekommen aber…<<

_…Es ist gerade alles noch zu neu und im meinem Kopf herrscht einfach nur Chaos._

>>Ach was<<, unterbrach Garak ihn energisch und lies Julian durch seine laute Stimme kurz wacher werden. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch zu Julian.  
 >>Wir müssen ja nicht immer reden.<<

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann verzog Julian seine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln.

>>Würdest du denn bleiben, auch wenn ich jetzt nichts weiter sagen würde?<<

>>Sicher mein Lieber, die ganze Pause.<<

Julian nahm das Schild von Tisch und lies es in seine Tasche wandern.  
>>Und du langweilst dich dann auch nicht?<<

>>Ich bin hier um deine Gesellschaft zu genießen. Und das kann ich auch, wenn wir mal eine nicht angeregte Diskussion über Literatur haben. Wenn gleich ich gerade diese Gespräche auch sehr mit dir schätze.>>

>>Die anderen wird es wahrscheinlich zu tiefst schockieren, dass wir uns mal nicht austauschen.<<

Er lies seine Augen kurz zu dem Tresen herüber wandern.

  
>>Na dann sollten wir deinen Mitarbeitern diesen Skandal nicht vorenthalten oder?<<

>>Wie du meinst.<<

Julian lachte erleichtert. _Dieser Mann ist unbeschreiblich…_

 

>>Also wie machen wir das?<<

>>Wir schweigen einfach mein junger Freund und erfreuen uns nur an der Anwesenheit des anderen.<<

>>Klingt gut, ich gebe mein Bestes<<, sagte Julian fröhlich als würde er gleich einen Test schreiben, wo er alle Antworten schon im Vorfeld kannte.

_Das hier war doch verrückt, und zugleich so perfekt!_

>>Es sei denn, du willst doch noch reden.<<

>>Wenn, nur über das Wetter.<<

Garak schüttelte kurz amüsiert den Kopf.  
>>Es ist beschlossen Julian, wir schweigen.>>

  
Es war das Seltsamste was Julian je getan hat, zumindest das Seltsamste an das er sich aktuell erinnern konnte.

_Momentan_ _übertreffe ich mich ja in meinen seltsamen Aktionen immer wieder_.

Es war Pause, er sah Garak einfach nur an und schwieg. Er lächelte mal oder lies seinen Blick einfach umherwandern. Alles war in Ordnung, er musste gerade nichts sagen, er war einfach da. Und das war es, was er auch gerade wollte. Hin und wieder tauschten die beiden einfach nur innige Blicke aus. Mit Worten hätte er eh nicht das transportieren können, was ihm da durch den Kopf ging. Dann wieder sah er einfach zu Kira rüber, die sie  beide skeptisch beobachtete.

 

>>Die schweigen sich schon seit zwanzig Minuten an<<, meinte Kira mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen und stützte die Arme in die Hüfte.

>>Mhm, vielleicht haben die beiden ja eine Beziehungskrise<<, sagte Jadzia mehr im Spaß.

>>Nein, so wie die sich anschauen nicht.<<  
Worf lief hinter den beiden Frauen her und beförderte zwei frisch gebackene Pizzen sicher in die dafür vorgesehenen Kartons.

>>Du beobachtest ihre Blicke, Worf?<<

 Jadzia hakte sich bei ihm im ein. >>Du Spanner!<<

>>Nicht jetzt Jadzia, ich muss arbeiten.<<

 Worf versuchte seine Freundin loszuschütteln.

 

>>Vielleicht planen die beiden auch was.<<

>>Ein Schneider im mittleren Alter und ein junger, naiver Student? Oh ja, wir sind alle in großer Gefahr.<<

Jadzia warf sich noch mehr in Worfs Arm, welcher kurz etwas taumelte.

>>Beschütze mich vor diesen beiden gemeinen Männern!<<

>>Jadzia!<< Er schüttelte erneut seinen Arm und blieb erfolglos.

 

>>Ich sehe da eher einen verruchten, cardassianischen Spion und einen angehenden Arzt, welcher Zugang zu starken Betäubungsmitteln hat.<<

>>Glaubt ihr wirklich Julian wird ein Verbrecher?<<, fragte Ezri und kam Worf zu Hilfe. Sie schnappte sich die beiden Kartons um sie in eine Frischaltebox zu befördern.  
>>Lass ihn bitte los Schwester, wir müssen eine Lieferung rausbringen.<<

 

>>Ich meine, wenn die was planen, dann sollen sie auch die richtigen Leute zur Strecke bringen. Mit Dukat können die gerne anfangen.<<

Kira musste schnauben.

 

>>Die planen schon nichts!<< Worf resignierte gegen Jadzias Klammerangriff und ging einfach stur Richtung Hinterausgang.

>>Ich meine dennoch, dass es _seltsam_ ist. Die haben noch nie _nicht_ geredet! <<

 

>>Wahre Liebe braucht keine Worte.<<

 Jadzia schenkte Worf dabei einen begehrenden Blick.

>>…Uhm…<<

  
>>Cardassianer und Liebe? Na super, mir wird schlecht. Danke Jadzia.<< Kira kniff die Augen zusammen.

>>Vielleicht…sind die ja einfach nur Freunde. Kann ja sein.<<

>>Sorry Ezri, ich denke nicht!<<

>>Und ich denke immer noch die planen was!<<

>>Oh , vielleicht sollten wir Odo zur Hilfe holen. Ich denke das ist eine tolle Idee, oder Nerys?<<

 

>>Vielleicht wünscht du dir wirklich, dass irgendwas passiert? Kira, ernsthaft, das ist der erste Weg zu Wahnvorstellung…<<, analysierte Ezri nüchtern.

>>Wie bitte?<<

>>Ich denke wir beruhigen uns alle mal wieder! Ezri und Worf. Abmarsch, die Bestellung muss raus, und ihr beide habt auch noch zu tun.<<

Mr. Sisko drängte sich in die kleine Gruppe und löste die ungeplante Versammlung auf. Worf atmete auf, während Kira einen letzten fragenden Blick in Richtung Julian warf, ehe sie sich mit Sisko in den Arbeitsbereich zurückzog.

 

Julian beobachtete das kleine Schauspiel sicher von seinem Platz weiter hinten im Restaurant aus. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was vorgefallen war, aber die Art und Weise wie sie alle miteinander interagierten lies ihn ein vertrautes Gefühl bekommen, das Gefühl von Familie, welches er bei seiner richtigen so schmerzlich vermisste.

 

>>Du hast wirklich wunderschöne, sanfte Gesichtszüge Julian.<<

Der angesprochene wandte schnell seinen Kopf zu seinem Gesprächspartner. Julian war noch nicht in der Lage, schnell genug zu Kontern, zu sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Minuten entspannt und abgeschaltet.

>>Ich…<<

Garak hob die Hand und erreichte so, dass Julian verstummte.

>>Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte die Regeln nicht brechen sollen.<<

Er zwinkerte dem jüngeren zu.

>>Schweigen, nicht wahr?<<

Julian nickte zögerlich und kämpfte damit etwas zu sagen.

_Irgendwas!_

>>Garak, hör zu<<, setzte er nun mutig an, >>wir…<<

>>Ah, du solltest wirklich wieder an die Arbeit gehen, ehe Ms. Kira oder Mr. Sisko etwas sagen. Deine Pause ist schon seit drei Minuten vorüber.<<

  
_Oh nein, was?_

Wieder verlor Julian in Gedanken den Faden und musste schnell zur Uhr über der Kasse schauen.

_Verdammt!_

>>Es war, wie immer sehr angenehm mit dir. Ich danke für deine Gesellschaft.<<

Garak stand auf und richtete seine Kleidung.

 

_Sag was Julian, mach schon!_

>>Ich denke wir…<<

>>Doktor, antreten bitte, wir haben eine Lieferung<<, sang Jadzia fast schon und betonte das Wort „Doktor“ besonders.

Julian rappelte sich auf und versuchte der Situation Herr zu werden.

>>Komme gleich, noch einen Moment bitte!<<

 

Garak nickte ihm höflich zu.

>>Einen schönen Abend Julian und weiterhin einen guten Arbeitstag.<<

>>Warte, wir sollten…<<

 

>>Julian!<<

>>Gleich!!<<

Das kam unerwartet energisch rüber für seinen halbwachen Zustand.

 

Garak legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.

_Oh…_

Julian wurde leicht schwindelig, ob es durch sein zu schnelles Aufstehen, die Müdigkeit oder doch die Berührung kam, konnte er aber nicht klar beurteilen.

>>Wir reden ein andermal<<, sagte Garak so herzlich das es keiner weiteren Überredung mehr bedurfte, um Julian zu überzeugen.

>>Okay.<<, sagte er bewusst langsam, >>Danke für die Pause.<<

>>Gerne.<<

 

Ein letzter netter Blick rüber zu seinem Freund, der das Restaurant verlies, ehe er sich zu einer leicht verstimmten Jadzia aufmachte.

 

***

 

Als er DD9 nach seiner Schicht verlies, war er fertig.

Mental wie körperlich.

>>Gewöhn dich dran, du wirst Arzt<<, meinte Mr. Sisko noch, als er Julian verabschiedete.

Der Spruch gefiel Julian gar nicht.

_Doch wahrscheinlich hat er Recht._

 

Seine Freunde verbrachten jetzt noch ihren Feierabend im Quarks, er lehnte dankend ab und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Das Bedürfnis zu schlafen überwog alles.

  
Die kühle Luft tat dem jungen Mann gut. Er entschied sich, zu laufen, der Bus fuhr zu dieser Zeit nur einmal in der Stunde, und da wäre er schon bei seinem Apartment angekommen.

Er hörte noch das Lachen aus dem Quarks, eine kleinere Gruppe Jem’Hadar heizte mit ihren Motorrädern über die Straße und verschwanden in einer kleineren Gasse.  
Julian schulterte seine Tasche um.

_Schwer wie immer eben, nichts Neues.  
_ Seine Sinne schlummerten, aber seine Beine schienen noch den richtigen Instinkten zu folgen und ihn von selbst nach Hause zu tragen.

 

Er zog die Tür ins Schloss und lies seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten. Er war zu Hause. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt noch lernen, doch der Gedanke an Schlaf war zu verlockend.  
Erschöpft schleppte er sich ins Bad und danach ins Bett.  
 _Endlich!_

 

Ein paar Lichter von vorbeifahrenden Autos tanzten über die Wand _–Mist, habe die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen, egal…_ \- Er drehte sich halb auf den Bauch und gab seinen Kissen einen leichten Stoß mit der Faust.  
>>Ich sollte lernen<<, nuschelte er in es hinein.  
>>Ich sollte lernen und nicht über ihn nachdenken…<< Er zog es ganz nah an sein Gesicht.  
>>Nicht an Garak denken…<<

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schon wieder? Oh man...   
> Also ihr treffen wird etwas persönlicher...   
> (Man merkt das ich nicht viel Zusammenfassungen anfagen kann, oder?) *hach*  
> Sorry *verbeug*

 

Der Bildschirm des Smartphones wurde erneut schwarz.

Julian tippte bestimmend auf das Display, zwei-dreimal strich er darüber.

 

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite konnte er Morn hören, wie er ihn grüßte, ein wirklich zuverlässiger Stammkunde des Quarks. Julian sah von seinem Handy auf und winkte kurz.

Als Morn die Tür zu Quarks Bar öffnete, drang lautes Gemurmel nach draußen und lies den jungen Mann wieder etwas in Gedanken abschweifen.

_Gab es denn keine Tageszeit wo die Bar mal nicht gut besucht war?_

Julian legte den Kopf schief und die Augen wieder auf sein Handy.

Das Nachrichtenfenster war mittlerweile geöffnet, der Empfänger ausgewählt, aber er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er diese Nachricht verfassen sollte.

_Will ich das überhaupt noch?_

 

Hinter ihm ging die Tür auf und Jadzia trat heraus.

>>Du hast gesagt du brauchst nur zehn Minuten, bist du bald fertig?<<, fragte sie angespannt.

 

>>Ja ich komme gleich.<<

 

>>Okay.<< Sie wurde etwas leiser.

>>Denn noch länger kann ich dir keine Rückendeckung geben.<<

  
Jadzia zwinkerte ihm zu  - _man_  war sie in diesem Moment schön für Julian- und verschwand wieder im Restaurant.

Die Tür schlug mit einem unüberhörbaren Knall zu und gab für Julian eine Art Startsignal.

 

_Durchatmen, eins, zwei…_

Das Gemurmel von Quarks verstummte, der Pizzageruch wich und ein klarer Gedanke folgte. Nun endlich konnte er wohl seine Nachricht anfangen.

Doch anstatt euphorisch zu tippen rührten sich seine Finger immer noch nicht.

_Oder…wie mache ich das am besten?_

Das Display war erneut schwarz geworden…

 

 

Es waren zwölf Tage vergangen seit seinem ersten Date mit Garak.

Julian empfand diese Zeit als sehr, sehr unangenehm, es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Man wartete ab bis etwas passieren würde, der nächste Schritt vorwärts oder eben einer zurück. In den Tagen nach ihrem Date wurde dem jungen Mann klar, einen Schritt zurück könne er nicht machen, zu sehr hatte es ihm gefallen.

Zunächst alles beim Alten zu belassen war der Plan.

_Soll ich wirklich was schreiben oder einfach in seinem Laden vorbeigehen…?_

Er tippte mit seinem rechten Daumen ungeduldig auf dem Bildschirm herum und das Licht kehrte zurück.

 

Aber auch alles beim Alten zu belassen funktionierte nicht so, wie es sollte. Es war mehr eine Übergangslösung, nach drei Tagen reichte sie Julian schon nicht mehr.

>>Puh<<  
Er atmete schwer aus.

_Alles oder nichts._

 

Er wollte mehr von Garak. Mehr Zeit als nur die Pause zumindest. Dieses „mehr wollen“ war ein Gefühl, das ihn durcheinander brachte. Was genau sollte er mit dem Wort „wollen“ in dem Ganzen verbinden. _Was will ich genau?_

Er entschied sich, diese Definition zunächst auf die Zeit zu beschränken und das hieße folglich „mehr Zeit“ mit Garak verbringen.   
_Aber wie sollte ich das machen, und wie sollte ich das schreiben?_

 

Seine Uni war eh in letzter Zeit eher zur Nebensache geworden. Dabei liebte er nichts  mehr als sein Medizinstudium. Es war sein Traum, seit er denken konnte, Arzt zu werden und den Leuten zu helfen.

_Und das ist es immer noch…_

Aber zum ersten Mal musste er sich eingestehen, dass er schwer abgelenkt war von seinem großen Ziel.

Nicht dieses Ich-will-heute-nicht-lernen-sondern-lieber-Videospiele-spielen abgelenkt, sondern Ich-kann-nur-noch-an-ihn-denken abgelenkt.

Es war klar, er musste was tun!

 

Jadzia meinte eine Lerngruppe würde vielleicht helfen seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln, mehr Konzentration zu haben. Julian wusste, dass er das nicht brauchte. Er war clever, verdammt schlau sogar.

So blöd es sich anhörte, andere hätten ihn vielleicht eher noch behindert, zudem hätten sie _ihn_ und _seine_ Anwesenheit nicht ersetzen können.

  
 _Was bringt dir all deine Intelligenz wenn du nicht endlich diese blöde Nachricht tippst?!_  
Julian war schon eine Minute über der Zeit, entweder würde er das jetzt hier hin bekommen oder ein sehr wütender Mr. Sisko würde ihn jeden Augenblick wieder hinein zerren.

 

_Ich hab das durchdacht!_

Das hatte er wirklich. Er hatte seine Tasche gepackt, die Busverbindung rausgesucht, alles passte.

_Also los._

 

Hi Garak, meine Schicht geht heute nicht so lang und ich dachte mir, sofern du nichts dagegen hast, dann kann ich heute Abend noch ein wenig bei dir für die Uni lernen. Kann ich um 20 Uhr bei dir sein? Gib mir einfach Bescheid.

Grüße

Julian

 

_Lass ihn bitte nicht fragen warum ich zu ihm will!_

Julian las gar nicht mehr über die Nachricht, hätte er das getan hätte er wahrscheinlich nie auf senden geklickt.

 

Er dachte es würde ihn beruhigen, doch sein Herz schlug nun umso schneller, jetzt hieß es abwarten.

_Abfuhren kann ich nicht ab…._

Er atmete noch zwei Mal tief durch. Nur diesmal verstummte die Geräuschkulisse nicht wie zuvor. Er betrat wieder DD9 und Jadzia stützte erwartungsvoll die Hände in die Hüfte.

 

***

 

Garak hielt nicht viel davon immer und überall erreichbar zu sein  und dann auch noch so offenkundig. Zu seiner Zeit im Orden war er zwar auch immer darauf gefasst kontaktiert zu werden, doch nie über so einen penetranten Ton wie sein Handy gerade machte.

_Entweder stummschalten oder aus lassen Elim!_

 

Nach ein paar weiteren gezielten Stichen in den feinen Stoff, welchen er gerade bearbeitete, nahm er das Gerät zur Hand.

Ein skeptischer Blick folgte, ehe er die Nachricht öffnete.

_Na sieh mal einer an, hätte nicht gedacht, dass er die Nummer so schnell nutzen würde._

 

Vor fünf Tagen gab er Julian seine Nummer. Es war wohl eher im Affekt passiert.

Julian wollte ihm unbedingt ein Video zeigen, welches er von O’Brien bekommen hatte.

Das Video? Es war nichts Weltbewegendes und Garak würde Lügen wenn er sagen würde, er wüsste noch, worum es geht.

Viel interessanter war das, was auf das Video folgte. Er sah es sich dreimal an. Doch anstatt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den kleinen Film zu lenken, war es viel schöner Julian beim Lachen zuzusehen.

Und da der kurze Film diesen hübschen Mann so zum strahlen brachte, hätte Garak ihn dafür noch hundert Mal ertragen!

Julian war danach gut gelaunt und auch sehr euphorisch, als er ihm vorschlug die Nummern zu tauschen.  
>>Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Nummern austauschen? Denke das kann nützlich sein.<<

Und ehe Garak hätte höflich ablehnen können, hatte er schon das Smartphone von Julian dicht vor seinem Gesicht.

>>Hier ist meine!<<

 

Der Cardassianer war sich immer noch unsicher, ob Julian das geplant hatte oder ob es ihm wirklich einfach so in den Sinn kam.

_Wobei ich zu letzterem tendiere…_

 

Doch trotz allem tat sich Garak danach schwer, überhaupt mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, dass sich Julian wirklich bei ihm melden würde.

_Übersehe ich manchmal etwas? Oh Elim, gib dich nicht falschen Vorstellungen hin…_

Garak ermahnte sich in Gedanken, doch war er hin und her gerissen.

 Es war, wie ein warmer Sommertag in Cardassia, wenn er mit Julian zusammen war. Seine Haut nahm die Wärme auf, er lächelte, er vergaß all die Dinge, vor allem die schlimmen und fragwürdigen Dinge, welche er einst verbrochen hatte.

An diesen Tagen erlaubte er sich damals etwas Abstand zu nehmen. Er war kurz er selbst, für einen Augenblick.

Garak durfte niemals riskieren zu viel von sich selbst zuzulassen, Schwächen zu riskieren. Julian aber zwang ihn dazu schwach zu werden. Auf eine Art, welcher er sich bisher nicht widersetzen konnte. Und wenn Garak ehrlich war, erfüllte es ihn immer wieder auch mit Hoffnung. So unrealistisch das für ihn auch erscheinen mag.

 

Garak sah sich die Nachricht an. Er las sie bestimmt drei Mal, genau so oft wie er dieses lächerliche Video anschauen musste.

Am liebsten hätte er ihm so viel geschrieben, wollte sich erlauben, sein Verlangen nach diesem Studenten auszudrücken. Doch wollte er galant sein, nicht bedrängend.

_Ich grübele hier wirklich über eine Nachricht mit maximal vielleicht drei Sätzen._

Garak musste ein wenig lachen, er hatte sich schon wieder dabei ertappt, wie Julian ihn aus der Fassung brachte.

 

Guten Tag Julian, sehr gerne kannst du vorbei kommen. 20 Uhr passt sehr gut.

Herzliche Grüße

 

Sein Handy schaltete er danach nicht mehr stumm oder gar aus, jetzt wo er wusste, dass Julian ihm schreiben würde. Er legte es sogar in seine unmittelbare Nähe.

Egal ob was zurück kam oder nicht, die Tatsache das es so nah bei ihm lag, mit der Nachricht, dass dieser anziehende Mann ihn heute Abend besuchen würde, stimmte Garak in allen Punkten zufriedener.

 

*** 

Alle Energie investierte Julian heute in die _wirklich_ wichtigen Dinge.

Die Schicht in DD9 war gezwungener Maßen wichtig, zumindest unerlässlich für seinen Geldbeutel. Es war noch besser, nachdem er Garaks Antwort gelesen hatte. Die Bestellungen waren einfach und schnell fertig, es gab Trinkgeld und er säuberte den Vorraum zu Mr. Siskos Zufriedenheit.

Der Weg zur Bushaltestelle war zeitlich genau abgestimmt, es passte alles.

Julian überflog seine Notizen für die Uni auf der Fahrt, denn auch die Uni würde er ohne zu zweifeln als wichtig ansehen.

Die eilig mitgeschriebenen Sätze schienen sogar so etwas wie Sinn zu ergeben, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

 

_Vielleicht noch einmal aufarbeiten und ich habe schon eine ausgezeichnete Basis für die folgende Klausur!_

 

Die wichtigen Dinge bekam er heute anscheinend alle unter einem Hut.

_Nein noch viel besser!_

Er grinste siegreich.

Die Zeit mit Garak war wahrscheinlich heute das wichtigste für ihn.

 

Und sie würde entscheidend sein. Es war der erste Schritt, der nächste Schritt, den er begonnen hatte.

 

Und selbst wenn ihn dieser Gedanke immer noch ein wenig seltsam vorkam, so beruhigter er sich mit: _> >Jeder geht mal nen Abend zu einem Freund.<<_

Klar, Miles und er verbrachten auch viele Abende, spielten Videogames, tranken etwas oder entspannten einfach, aber natürlich war das hier grundlegend anders.   
Seine Tasche war voll mit Notizen, Büchern, dazwischen die DD9 Sachen und dennoch kam sie ihm leicht vor, als er die paar Stufen zu Garaks Apartmentgebäude nahm.

Der junge Mann zog dabei etwas verlegen die Schultern hoch und machte sich unbewusst etwas kleiner. Viel zu edel sah alles aus. Es hatte ein ganz anderes Flair als sein einfaches Apartmentgebäude. In diesem schlief man, aß, vegetierte so lange vor sich hin, bis man einen Grund hatte es _endlich_ zu verlassen. Hier aber schienen die Leute wirklich zu leben. Es waren kleine Vorgärten angelegt, die Autos sahen sauber und bei weitem teurer aus!   
Er presste unbewusst die Lippen zusammen, als er sich dabei ertappte, dass er, als Arzt, vielleicht einmal genau so leben wird.

Der Gedanke an sein Leben nach seinem Studium schien so unrealistisch, dass es leicht war sich von dieser Fantasie beschäftigen zu lassen, bis er an Garaks Tür ankam.  Die Beschreibung des Cardassianers war mehr als präzise, sogar im Dunkeln hätte er das finden können.

 

Julian klopfte verhältnismäßig zaghaft an die ebenfalls teuer anmutende Tür.

All seine anderen Freunde hätten das wohl nicht einmal gehört! In Worfs Apartment wär die Musik zu laut, O’Brien würde durch eine Diskussion mit Keiko oder Mollys Lachen nichts hören, Jadzia und Ezri würden es wahrscheinlich aus Spaß ignorieren.

_Bei Nerys… Da würde ich nicht unbedingt klopfen wollen…_

 

Doch hier ging es nicht unter, denn hier wurde er auch erwartet.

Als sein Freund die Tür öffnete –und die Zeitspanne kam dem jungen Mann endlos vor- machte Julians Herz einen kleinen Sprung. 

>>Guten Abend Julian.<<  
>>N’ Abend, Garak.<<  
Höflich lies er sich hereinbitten und zögerte ein wenig bei seinen ersten Schritten in Garaks Wohnung.

Die Türschwelle war vielleicht so etwas wie eine unsichtbare Grenze.

So nervös war der junge Mann lange nicht gewesen.

Neugierig lies Julian seinen Blick umher wandern.

Schon im Flur erkannte man, dass Garak ein Mann war, der sehr, aber wirklich sehr auf Sauberkeit, Korrektheit und Ordnung achtete.   
Der Rest der Wohnung machte genau denselben Eindruck: Einfach, korrekt, sauber und edel. Es wirkte zu perfekt und persönliche Gegenstände fehlten komplett. 

 

Der Student staunte, lies sich ein wenig rumführen, und staunte wieder. Nach kurzem abwägen war sicher, er würde sich im Wohnzimmer auf der wirklich großen und bequemen Couch niederzulassen.

 

>>Möchtest du etwas zu trinken haben?<<

>>Ahm nein, danke.<<

 _Ich bin wirklich hier!_  
>>Dann viel Erfolg. Melde dich, wenn du was brauchst.<<

_Wow!_

 

Garak lies den beeindruckten Mann zurück, unsicher ob er ihm zuvor überhaupt zugehört hatte.

Es war nicht ganz leicht räumlichen Abstand zu Julian einzunehmen, wo er jetzt doch schon mal in seinem Apartment war. Aber sicher würde er das brauchen.

_Er muss lernen…_

Julian sollte sich wohl und sicher fühlen. Immerhin kannte Garak nur zu gut was man Cardassianern im Allgemeinen nachsagte.

_Was auch immer ihn vielleicht noch zweifeln lässt an diesem Besuch, er soll es vergessen dürfen._

Um den Entzug von dem reizenden Mann einfacher zu machen, hatte Garak sich bewusst ein paar Aufgaben aufgehoben.

Die Küche war für seine Verhältnisse in einem nicht akzeptablen Zustand und das musste er ändern.

Trotzdem lies Garak die Tür zur Küche offen um vielleicht doch hin und wieder einen neugierigen Blick auf den anderen Mann in seiner Wohnung zu werfen.

 

Nachdem Julian etwas von den vielen neuen Eindrücken verarbeitet hatte, nahm er zögerlich seine Tasche zur Hand. Jetzt war sie wieder schwer und die Notizen wahrscheinlich genauso unverständlich wie heute Morgen.

Gezielt schob er die anderen Sachen bei Seite und wühlte seine Notizen und zwei weitere Bücher heraus.

Eine magere Ausbeute, normalweise lernte er mit mindestens vier Büchern und seinem Laptop.

_Aber das sind andere Bedingungen._

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Julian seinen Block öffnete, um mit dem Lernen zu beginnen, doch dann ging es erstaunlich gut. Die gekritzelten Sätze waren schnell weiter durchdacht, die Aufgaben waren verhältnismäßig einfach zu lösen.

 

Die Obstschale wurde erneut akribisch auf dem Küchentisch von Garak zurecht gerückt.

Alles um ihn herum erstrahlte und gab ein makelloses Bild ab.

Schon vor einer Stunde war seine Aufgabe hier offiziell beendet. Was ihn noch hier hielt, war wahrscheinlich der Anflug von Nervosität bei dem Gedanken an Julian in seinem Zimmer.

Er verdrehte schwer entsetzt die Augen über sich selbst.

_Dieses Flüchten in belanglose Tätigkeiten hilft dir nichts!_

_Erbärmlich…_

 

Er lies von der Idee ab, die Schale ein weiteres Mal zurecht zu drehen und trat zögerlich ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Das, was Garak da sah, gefiel ihm.

Julian saß auf _seiner_ Couch, in _seinem_ Apartment.

Er hatte sich in die linke Ecke des großen Möbelstückes bewegt, lehnte gegen ein Kissen, die Beine im Schneidersitz und grübelte angestrengt über einem seinem Bücher.

Ein paar seiner Haare fielen in sein Gesicht und seine hübschen Augen huschten eilig über die Sätze in seinem Buch. 

Garak konnte richtig sehen, wie der vitale Geist des jungen Mannes das neue Wissen aufnahm.

 

Der Cardassianer erlebte gewisse Gefühle in diesem Moment, welche er mehr oder weniger kontrollieren konnte.

Er wollte sich Julian mit einer edlen und sanften Handlung nähern. Eine, welche Julian begeistern würde. Sie sollte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des jungen Mannes zaubern, ihn dazu veranlassen sich bei ihm anzulehnen, so dass er die Wärme dieses Terraners spüren konnte.

Unangenehmerweise musste sich Garak in dem Moment aber auch eingestehen, dass dieses Vorhaben, so edel es auch erscheinen mag, definitiv auch sexuell motiviert gewesen wäre.

 

>>Wow, das war echt gut.<<

Julians fröhliche Stimme unterbrach die Stille. Eine weitere Aufgabe war gelöst und er schloss kurz seine Hand triumphal zu einer Faust.

>>Du scheinst gut voran zu kommen.<<

Der Student drehte sich zur Tür hinter sich.

_Wann ist er…?_

>>Garak…<<, meinte Julian etwas abwesend und realisierte seit einiger Zeit wieder, das er bei ihm in der Wohnung war.

 

>>Ja mein Lieber?<<

 

Der jüngere schaltete schnell um.

Ein breites Strahlen kam über seine Lippen.

Wenn es nicht zu süß, absolut unmännlich und somit _natürlich_ völlig ausgeschlossen für Julian gewesen wäre, hätte der Stundet sich selbst in diesem Moment mit einem jungen Hund verglichen, der endlich nach langem Warten sein Herrchen erblickte.

 

>>Ich dachte du hast mich vergessen<<, neckte er ihn.

>>Bitte Julian, ich bin Cardassianer, wir sind ausgezeichnete Gastgeber.<<

 

Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

>>Sicher, dass würde auch jeder Bajoraner bestätigen können.<<

>>Du studierst Medizin, lass uns nicht wieder politisch werden.<<

Garak verlies seine zuvor noch gute Beobachterposition und näherte sich Julian, kurz doch versucht, all seine Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.

 

Der andere folgte ihm aufmerksam mit seinen braunen Augen, als Garak rechts neben ihm –mit dem absolut korrekten Abstand- Platz nahm.

>>Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn ich mich jetzt auch etwas hier aufhalte.<<

Garak erwartete das Julian ihn nur noch darin bestärken würde ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er sollte Recht behalten.

 

>>Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleibst<<, sagte Julian bewusst herzlich und fühlte sich selbst sehr gut dabei.

 

>>Ich will dich nur nicht in irgendeiner Form vom Lernen ablenken.<<

 

_Das war eine zu einfache Vorlage Garak!_

Julian lies seinen Arm locker über die Lehne hängen und positionierte seinen Kopf auf diesem. Ein wirklich unschuldiger Eindruck sollte es sein, den er hier Garak vermitteln wollte.

>>Wieso, was hast du denn vor?<<

 

Garak überhörte gekonnt Julians anstößigen Unterton.

>>Ich werde hier ein Buch lesen, sofern es dich nicht weiter stört.<<

 

Julian musste lachen.

>>Garak<<, sagte er mit einem Hauch von Unverständnis in der Stimme.

>>Was denn?<<, entgegnete der ältere und tat empört über Julians Anmaßung.  >>Manchmal glaube ich, dass Terraner ganz schön kompliziert sind.<<

Julian zog entsetzt den Kopf zurück, griff nach seinem Stift und fing an mit diesem zu gestikulieren.

>>Wenn man einmal die cardassianische Gesellschaft betrachtet, die sich in vielen Punkten von der Mehrheit der hier im Alphabereich lebenden Völker unterscheidet, glaube ich eher, dass Cardassianer Dinge komplizierter gestalten.<<

Er schloss den Satz ab in dem er mit dem Stift fordernd auf Garak zeigte.

>>Die Diversifikation macht es doch erst spannend, oder? In vielen Bereich kann Homogenität ermüdend wirken<<, stellte Garak nüchtern fest.

>>Da ahm…ja da stimme ich dir zu.<< Julian senkte den Stift und nahm seine alte Lernposition wieder ein.

>>Abwechslung kann sehr anregend sein.<<

 

Garak nickte das Statement zufrieden ab.  
>>Schön, dass du nach wie vor allem sehr aufgeschlossen gegenüberstehst, gerade auch was die cardassianische Gesellschaft angeht.<<

 

>>Sicher, das ein oder andere ist ganz interessant<<, spielte Julian seine Faszination für Garaks Volk und Land herunter.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er sich in letzter Zeit mehr mit den cardassianischen Eigenschaften auseinander gesetzt als mit irgendeiner anderen Volksgruppe.

Und das nicht nur aus einem vorgeschobenen medizinischen Aspekt. Und so seltsam, unheimlich und gewaltbereit ihm die cardassianische Gesellschaftsstruktur vorkommt, umso mehr zieht sie ihn an.

_Faszination für das Unbekannte…Ich sollte mich eher ums Studium kümmern…_

>>Du weißt ich mag die Literatur ganz gerne…<<

Dies entsprach der Wahrheit. Was Julian aber bewusst ausließ, dass er sich neben teils doch sehr langweiligen, dicken cardassiansichen Bücher auch mit deren Verhörmethoden beschäftigte. Die Dominanz und Methoden welche sie in ihren Verhörräumen ausübten war erschreckend und anregend zugleich für den jungen Mann.

Sich Garak in dieser Position vorzustellen fiel ihm bisweilen auch nicht so schwer, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hätte.

Manchmal und nur für kurze Momente wollte Julian ihn fragen, nach all dem, was er früher war. Wie hatte er die Besetzung Bajors erlebt? Was war seine Rolle dabei?

_Fürchte ich die Antworten, oder die Erkenntnis, dass ich mit ihnen leben könnte?_

Diese Fragen zu stellen kam für Julian an letzter Stelle, wenn er über die Beziehung zu seinem Freund nachdachte.

Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste sein Unterbewusstsein, dass sie viel zu entscheidend sein würde und alles erschwerte.

 

Sein gegenüber sagte etwas. Julian musste seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die aktuelle Situation bringen, nur schwer kam er von den Bildern der engen, dunklen Verhörräume los, welche sich gerade vor seinem Auge manifestiert hatten.

 

>>Was denkst du?<<

>>Bitte?<< Julian zog etwas ahnungslos die Schultern hoch.

>>Du hattest mir nicht zugehört, oder?<<

>>Ahm…Erwischt.<<

Julian sah verlegen auf den Stapel Bücher, der vor ihm ruhte.

 

>>Heute will ich dann auch mal bewusst einer deiner Buchempfehlungen nachkommen.<<

Garak stand auf, verlies das Gespräch, wo er sich unsicher war, wie er es lenken und führen sollte.

Mit den Augen verfolgte Julian den anderen, wie er ein zurechtgelegtes Buch neben dem Schrank zur Hand nahm. Er linste über den Rand seines Notizblocks um Garaks Seitenprofil genau zu mustern.

Zwischen ein oder zwei Aufgaben gönnte er sich immer wieder so einen Blick auf diesen faszinierenden Mann.

_Wie lange wohnte er schon hier? Was war sein Lieblingsessen? Hatte er hier je mit irgendwem zusammen gewohnt?_

Julian verscheuchte diese Gedanken schnell wieder.

_Später! Erst lernen…_

 

Aber Garak, und gerade die Blicke, welche er sich gönnte, waren eine ungeheure Motivation für Julian. Hin und wieder nahm Garak seinen Blick auf und erwiderte ihn herzlich.

Warum auch immer wurde in diesem Moment das Kissen noch weicher an dem er lehnte, die Aufgaben noch leichter und seine Wangen wurden warm.

 

 >>Okay, fertig.<<  
Julian legte den Block und sein Buch behutsam auf den luxuriös anmutenden Glastisch vor sich. Er streckte sich.

 

>>Sehr gut.<< Garak schlug sein Buch ebenfalls zu.

Julian entspannte sich, lies sich gegen die Lehne hinter sich fallen .

  _Wow diese Couch ist wirklich weich_! _Muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben…_

Er sah nach rechts, Garak genau im Blick.

 

>>Darf ich dir noch was zu Essen machen, ehe du gehst?<<  
Julian winkelte sein rechtes Bein an und setzte sich auf um sich gegenüber Garak mit mehr Körperhaltung zu präsentieren.

>>Ich ähm, also ich dachte ich bleibe noch etwas.<<

>>Um halb 1 Morgens?<<

>>Was?<<

Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Wanduhr, welche wunderbar in Julians Blickfeld hang, wurde er sich dieser Tatsache dann auch bewusst.

>>Oh man, ich habe nicht mitbekommen wie die Zeit verging.<<

>>Verstehe mich nicht falsch, du kannst gerne bleiben so lang du willst. Die Gesellschaft von so einem hübschen und anmutigen jungen Mann lehne ich nicht ab, zu keiner Tageszeit.<<

Julian fing an zu schmunzeln.   
>>Aber, ich wäre untröstlich wenn deine Leistungen in der Uni nachließen, nur weil ich dich bis spät in die Nacht wach halten würde.<<

Julian wusste mindestens tausend gute Antworten auf diese Vorlage, sie aber auszulassen erschien ihm in diesem Moment das Beste. Nicht weil er nach Hause wollte, nicht weil er sehr müde war, sondern weil er nicht wusste, wo das enden würde, und ob er schon bereit war für diese Art von Ende.

Garak wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Es war völlig in Ordnung und erwartungsgemäß. Die Tatsache es so zu sagen reichte ihm und die leichte Röte um Julians Nase herum, die durch seine dunkle Haut schimmerte, war Belohnung für ihn genug.

 

>>Mhm, dann sollte ich gehen.<<  
Er musste leise lachen nachdem er das gesagt hatte.

_Der Mann der sonst so gerne flirtet sagt sowas, unfassbar._

 

Garak lies Julian gewähren, so gerne er ihn auch noch weiter um sich gehabt hätte, so wollte er die Situation nicht ausreizen.

Er half Julian beim Zusammenräumen seiner Sachen und trug seinen Rucksack bis zur Tür.

Der Student merkte nun doch seine Müdigkeit. Das Licht brannte zu sehr in den Augen und zum Glück war in Garaks Flur nur eine kleine Lampe, so dass es erträglich wurde.

_Oh man bin ich müde, aber…_

>>Danke für Alles Garak.<< Er nahm seine Tasche von dem Cardassianer.

_…auch total zufrieden._

  
>>Du bist sicher das ich dich nicht fahren soll?<<

>>Ganz sicher, es sind nur ein paar Haltestellen mit dem Bus. Ich bin schon öfters viel später nach Hause gekommen.<<  
>>Oh das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.<<

>>Vielleicht erlebst du es auch.<< In die Müdigkeit in Julians Stimme mischte sich noch mal etwas Verlangen für seinen Freund.

Garak reichte Julian seine Jacke und half ihm rein.

>>Wow, danke. Du bist echt ein Gentleman.<<

Der Cardassianer grinste vergnügt.

>>Bitte übertreib nicht Julian, ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass wir gute Gastgeber sind.<<

>>Also dann…<<, sagte Julian als er seine Tasche über seine Schulter hängte. _Schwer, müde, aber Garak!_

  _Das war’s Wert!_

>>Es war…<<

Er verstummte als der Ältere nah an ihn heran trat.

Julian merkte, dass er anscheinend doch noch nicht so sehr in der Situation angekommen war, wie er es sich durch seine Kommentare zuvor vorgemacht hatte.

Kaum war Garak ihm so nah, so nah, dass er ihn leicht berühren könnte, so nah das er ihn sogar küssen könnte, war Julian vor Unsicherheit zutiefst verwirrt.

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er verspürte einen drang zurück zu weichen, doch ebenfalls einen genau da stehen zu bleiben, wo er jetzt war. Die Müdigkeit machte es dem sonst so aufgeweckten Studenten schwer, die passende Reaktion zu finden und so entschied er sich einfach abzuwarten.

Verkrampft und unsicher blickte er in die Augen seines Gegenübers.

 

Garak bemerkte das Dilemma in Julians Blick und lies sich extra Zeit mit seiner nächsten Handlung.

_Oh, ist er nicht hinreißend?_

 

Als der Cardassianer seine Hände erhob um lediglich Julians Kragen an der Jacke zu richten kam sich der jüngere auf einmal so unfassbar dumm vor.

>>Viel besser, so lasse ich dich gehen.<< Garak strahlte Julian an.

 

 

>>Ahm, danke.<< Julian versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

_Was bin ich nur für ein Held, oh man…_

 

 >>Also ich<<, nahm er bemüht sein Gespräch wieder auf >>…danke dir, dass ich hier sein durfte.<<

>>Jederzeit. Ich danke dir für deine Gesellschaft.<<

 

Einen kurzen Augenblick verharrten beide einfach nur so.

Julian war sich unsicher ob er noch was sagen solle.

Er wollte!

_Irgendwie…Aber was?_

Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch.

_Verdammt, egal._

 

Er nickte, lächelte höflich und öffnete die Tür.

Ein letztes >>Bis Morgen<<, sagte er noch als er Garaks Wohnung verließ und sich auf dem Weg zum Bus machte.

 

 _Wow, war das ein unspektakulärer Abend!_ Zumindest objektiv betrachtet.

Die kühle Luft kroch durch Julians dünne Jacke, und trotz der Müdigkeit, seiner schweren Tasche und des Wetters schien es ihm absolut nichts auszumachen noch gut 40 Minuten auf den Bus zu warten. Es war sogar gut so.

Er hatte das hier inszeniert, er beendete es. Garak musste ihn nicht fahren.

_Und ich saß einfach nur neben ihm und dennoch…_

Es hatte ihm sehr gefallen.

Julian legte den Kopf in den Nacken und freute sich über seinen zwar unspektakulären aber dennoch erfolgreich Abend.

 Zum ersten mal brauchte er nicht ein Kinobesuch, ein romantisches Essen oder eine laute Disko um sich mit jemanden so zu amüsieren. Überhaupt um so angetan zu sein von einem Menschen.

 

Julian zog erneut den Kragen der Jacke zurecht.

_Wie kann man nur so etwas Banales machen und es schaffen, dass es sich dann noch so gut anfühlt?_

 

In der Ferne wurde es etwas heller, nach ein paar Augenblicken war Julian kurz von den Scheinwerfern des Busses geblendet.

Gekonnt nahm er die paar Stufen hinein in den fast leeren Bus und setzte sich in den hinteren Bereich. Den Kopf an der Scheibe, die Augenlieder schwer und den Kopf voll. Aber selten, sehr selten, fühlte er sich so wohl wie jetzt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich danke allen die bis hier her schon gelesen haben! :) (Ja, ich weiß, das ist keine Zusammenfassung, aber wir haben ja schon geklärt: Das kann ich nicht ;D)  
> Viel Spaß^^ Danke an Phillip und Claudia die mich unterstützen!

 

Als Julian leicht blinzelnd den Kopf hob, erfüllte ein warmes Licht den Raum. Es war eine kleine Lampe in der rechten Ecke des großen Wohnzimmers, gleich neben einem der drei geräumigen Bücherregale.

Verschlafen drehte er sich etwas, um Garak an seinem Schreibtisch neben der Lichtquelle zu erkennen.

 

Julian kniff die Augen leicht zusammen als er sich aufsetzte.

_Oh man…_

Die Decke wurde etwas unbeholfen von ihm weggeschoben.

_Garak muss sie auf mich gelegt haben als ich geschlafen habe._

 

Wieder blinzelte er zu seinem Freund herüber.

 

 >>Gut geschlafen?<<, fragte der Cardassianer mit einem leicht belustigten Unterton und wandte sich zu Julian.

 

Julian warf einen immer noch trägen Blick auf die Uhr.

Die Zeiger waren nur verschwommen zu erkennen, er kämpfe noch mit seinem halbwachen Zustand.  
>>Ja, aber du hättest mich wecken sollen.<<

Entweder war es 22.40 Uhr oder 23.40 Uhr, so genau war es für Julian noch nicht auszumachen und das trotz zusammen gekniffener Augen. Und egal was es nun war, es war entweder schlecht, oder schon _sehr_ schlecht.

>>Du hast gesagt du wolltest schlafen mein Lieber.<<

>>Ja, das habe ich um 20 Uhr gesagt, und dann für ein paar Minuten.<<

Der junge Mann warf sich laut stöhnend zurück gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas. >>Ah Garak, weißt du was das bedeutet? Ich muss noch so viel lernen!<<

 

Der Angesprochene genoss Julians verschlafenen Zustand. Er wirkte da so unschuldig, selbst wenn er sich aufregte.

Die Haare leicht zerwuschelt und die Augen träumend auf seine Bücher gerichtet.

Wie gerne wäre Garak an Julians müden Zustand Schuld gewesen.

_Aber es heißt ja, ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt Elim._

 

Doch war es bei weitem nicht so leicht sich zurück zu halten, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte.

 

Dennoch empfand es Garak, neben dem erregenden Aspekt, sehr beruhigend Julian beim Schlafen zu beobachten.

Sowieso war es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl den Menschen, welchen er so begehrte, um sich zu haben. Julian wirkte so harmonisch wenn er schlief, diese innere Ruhe übertrug sich auf ihn selbst. Und wenn er ganz still war, hörte er Julians leisen und ruhigen Atem zu, welcher nur durch  das Ticken der Uhr unangenehm übertönt wurde.

Garak spielte schon mit dem Gedanken sie das nächste Mal einfach abzuhängen, würde er dann doch noch mehr von diesem Mann haben können.

 

>>Brauchst du etwas, Julian?<<

Der angesprochene wirkte immer noch neben sich.

Als Garak erneut diesen leicht verwirrten und verschlafenen Blick wahrnahm war er entzückt.

>>Vielleicht drei Stunden mehr Zeit.<<

 

Julian empfand es als ein gewaltiges Verbrechen, jetzt wo er doch so gut geschlafen hatte, noch lernen zu müssen.

_Unfair!_

Er verzog unerfreut seinen Mund und schmollte etwas vor sich hin.

Die Decke unter seinen Händen bewegte sich leicht.

Garak zog sie zu sich und faltete sie behutsam.

Etwas weniger blendete nun das Licht und etwas klarer wurden Julians Gedanken.

Er ging unweigerlich noch seinen Uniplan für morgen durch.

_Mist…wie soll ich das nur alles heute noch schaffen?_

 

>>Du kannst am besten lernen wenn du ausgeruht bist,  mach dir keine Gedanken Julian.<<

Garaks warme Stimme erfüllte seine Sinne und unterband – _zum Glück_ \- seine Gedanken an den morgigen Tag in der Uni.

>>Ich habe aber bald eine wichtige Klausur…<<

Julians Stimme klang leise und kraftlos.

 

Der Cardassianer setzte sich zu dem jungen Mann.

Einen Moment war er versucht seine Hand auszustrecken und Julian über den Rücken zu streichen, ihm zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da ist.

_Diese Momente, Elim, nehmen überhand… Ich muss das besser in den Griff bekommen…_

 

Julian nahm nichts von dem Gedankenspiel seines Freundes war. Es war alles zu anstrengend für ihn. Er rutschte derweil etwas tiefer und schloss die Augen.

Dieses Sofa war einfach immer zu verführerisch weich, diese Wohnung war einfach zu ruhig, die Gegenwart von Garak lies ihn sich einfach zu sehr entspannen. _Okay, das Ticken der Uhr nervt, aber ansonsten…_

>>Alles ist gerade blöd glaube ich…<<

 

>>Auch wenn du das jetzt gerade nicht hören willst, aber du bist sehr süß Julian.<<

>>Bin ich nicht, klar?<<, kam es halbherzig von Julian, aber keine Regung des Körpers.

Garak belächelte Julians Haltung.

 

>>Willst du weiter schlafen?<<

>>Ja.<<

_Was für eine Frage!_

>> Aber ich kann nicht. Ich werde jetzt lernen.<<

Woher die Energie kam für die folgende Bewegung, konnte Julian nicht sagen.   
Dieser Drang war einfach zu stark, so dass er sich ihm, in seinem Zustand, hätte widersetzen können.

Er warf Garak einen eiligen Blick zu, ehe er mit trägen Bewegungen auf ihn zu krabbelte und sich abschließend bei seinem Freund anlehnte. Es war eine kleine Geste, welche er erst vor ein paar Tagen für sich entdeckt hatte.

 

Erst war er unsicher, wie er selbst reagieren auf diese Art von Nähe würde. Es war damals nur ein kurzer Moment, wo er seinen Kopf auf Garaks Schulter legte, aber dieser Moment war völlig ausreichend gewesen ihn davon abhängig zu machen. Und er war jetzt hier, er war bei Garak, und er konnte sich diese Nähe jetzt holen, stundenlang könnte er sie einfordern.

 

  _Sein Geruch, seine Wärme…_

>>Julian…<<

_…ah seine Stimme!_

>>Das ist nicht lernen.<<

 

>>Klar ist es das!<< Er positionierte sich noch besser auf der Sitzfläche, zog die Beine an und drückte sich so noch etwas mehr gegen den anderen.

>>Ich muss hier noch mal zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich dein Verhalten in keinster Weise unterstütze.<<, meinte Garak ruhig.  Er musste nicht offen sagen, dass es ihm natürlich gefiel, dass Julian eher seine Nähe, als die Nähe zu einem Buch suchte. Beide wussten das.

>>Zur Kenntnis genommen.<<

Er sah wie Julian die Augen schloss und  wartete ein paar Augenblicke bis sich wieder der ruhige und safte Atem eingestellt hatte, ehe er seine Hand vorsichtig durch Julians Haare streichen lies.

_Ah._

Wieder so eine dezente Handlung, die aber eine weit aus größere und durchaus angenehmere Wirkung hatte.

 

Julians Herz schlug etwas stärker bei dem Gedanken, wie nah er ihm war, sein Atmen wurde kurz etwas schneller und flacher, aber dies bestätigte Garak nur noch mehr in seinen Bewegungen.

>>Wann soll ich dich wecken?<<

Julian drehte sich noch einmal, nun noch mehr in Garaks Oberkörper hinein. Er öffnete nur kurz die Augen um seine Position besser abzupassen und lies Garak keine Wahl, als beide Arme um ihn zu schließen.

Das war jetzt neu. Gerade neu entdeckt und schon als gut empfunden. Julian nickte das innerlich ab und grinste.

>>Wann kommt der letzte Bus?<<, nuschelte er kaum hörbar in Garaks Oberkörper. Dieser musste ein angenehmes Schaudern unterdrücken bei dem warmen Atem welcher durch sein Hemd kroch.

>>Soll ich dich nicht lieber fahren?<<

>>Kann ich nicht lieber hier schlafen?<<

Wieder diese Wärme die durch Garaks Oberteil drang.

Unsicher was der jüngere jetzt wirklich wollte überlies er ihm das Feld, ausnahmsweise.

>> Wie du willst.<<

>>Kann ich?<<   
Diesmal hob Julian den Kopf und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an.

Es war ihm verdammt ernst mit der Frage.

>>Glaubst du ernsthaft ich würde nein sagen?<<

Julians Kopf sank wie auf Kommando wieder nieder, zurück auf den Körper des anderen.

>>Ich denke ich bleibe.<<

 

***

_Was für eine Nacht_! Ja, das könnte Julian sagen  und normalweise brüstet er sich mit diesem Satz, wenn er ein nettes Mädchen bei sich zu Besuch hatte. Doch dieses Mal war der Ausdruck ganz, ganz anders geartet.  
Er hatte bei Garak geschlafen, gedöst würde es wohl eher treffen, und so weich das Sofa auch war, so wunderbar die Anwesenheit des anderen war, so unbequem konnte diese Position nach gut drei Stunden werden.

Der Nacken schmerzte, es zog im Rücken und

_Oh mein Gott! Diese dumme Uhr und ihr scheiß Ticken!_

_Aber hey, ich habe bei Garak geschlafen!_

Irgendwie zumindest.

_Auf ihm_! _Okay, halb auf ihm!_

Und jetzt stand er den Tag in der Uni durch, ohne gelernt zu haben, ohne wirklich Schlaf bekommen zu haben, aber dennoch mit einem unglaublich schönen und angenehmen Gefühl im Bauch.

_Das nächste Mal muss es im Bett sein._

>>Wie gut, dass ich ziemlich clever bin.<<

Julian lächelte überlegen den Aufgabenbogen an, welcher ausgeteilt wurde. Er konnte trotz ausgefallener Lerneinheit die meisten Aufgaben sehr gut lösen.

>>Manchmal bist du echt abstoßend, Bashir.<<

Jack gab Julian von der Seite einen wirklich abwertenden Blick.

>>Das nächste mal, wenn du so’nen Spruch bringst, muss ich vielleicht kotzen.<<

>>Bitte lass das Jack und konzentriere dich lieber auf deine Aufgaben<<,  zischte Sarina und drückte bedrohlich den Kugelschreiber in ihrer Faust zusammen.

 

Julian fand das alles immer sehr unterhaltsam. Es kam ihm bei weitem nicht so wichtig vor, wie es das eigentlich sollte.

_Es wirkte wie ein schlechter Film…._

Sein Kopf war wohl immer noch mehr oder weniger abgeschaltet.

Auch bei seiner Schicht in DD9 sah er heute viele Dinge nicht ganz so eng.

Und obwohl er so gut gelaunt und gelöst zur Arbeit kam (zumindest war das seine persönliche Auffassung), gefiel dies Kira wohl weniger.

>>Julian bitte konzentriere dich doch mal. Warum bist du wieder mit deinen Gedanken woanders?<<

_War es so ungewöhnlich, dass ich mal verträumt wirke? Das wirft mir doch jeder vor. Seit zwei Jahren! Die soll keinen Aufstand machen…Was hat die denn?_

 

>>Naja Julian ein wenig hast du dich in letzten Wochen schon verändert. Normalerweise fällst du eher durch übertriebenen Eifer und zu viel reden auf. In den letzten Wochen bist du aber anders geworden. << Jadzia hatte Julian diesen zweideutigen Blick, als er sie fragte.

_Hä? Das ist doch positiv! Ist es jetzt ein Verbrechen sich reifer zu verhalten? Das wollten die doch immer._

 

>>Was auch immer dich glücklich macht, Bashir. Wenn er dir gut tut, ist das okay.<<

Worf zuckte locker mit den Schultern und steckte sich seine Kopfhörer wieder in die Ohren.

 

_Was reden die nur? Bei Jadzia und Worf macht da keiner einen Aufstand. Ist es weil er Cardassianer ist?_

>>Können wir mal über was anderes reden als über _ihn_? Ich kriege schon Albträume von diesem ganzen Cardassianer-Geplänkel. Man Julian, Molly kommt bald in die Schule und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich… <<

 

  
_Was ist denn nur los mit denen?_ _Was haben die nur? Oder_ _eher_ …. _Was habe ich nur? Ist es diesmal wirklich so anders?_

Und während Miles Julian in allen Einzelheiten erklärte, wie er heute den Fahrstuhl erneut reparieren konnte, hatte der Student Zeit zur Selbstreflektion.

_Okay, zugegeben…_

Seine meisten Beziehungen, eigentlich alle seine vorherigen Beziehungen waren oberflächlich geführt, wenn sie denn geführt wurden. Meist, und ein wenig schämte sich Julian dafür, ging es ihm eh nur um Sex. Da war er gut drin, das konnte er irgendwie. Er konnte genau da die Dinge sagen, die die anderen hören wollten, genau die Sachen machen, welche die anderen wollten. Ein wenig flirten, mit seinem Aussehen Punkten und das war es dann schon und er hatte wieder einen Erfolg zu verzeichnen.

Aber bei Beziehungen war das anders, er begeisterte nie lange, er sagte das falsche, wirkte zu unreif. Und wenn es dann mal weniger Oberflächlich war, dann scheiterte es schon in den Anfängen. Jadzia war nicht interessiert, Sarina ebenfalls nicht. _Was blieb da also noch um nicht ganz alleine zu sein?_

Einfacher Sex, ein gutes Gefühl und dann wieder diese Leere. Er war Anfang zwanzig und dennoch reizte ihn dieser lockere Lebensstil nicht mehr. _Vielleicht weil ich davon schon zu viel hatte?_

 

Was auch immer Garaks und seine Beziehung ausmachte, es fühlte sich auf jeden Fall grandios an. Dafür bedurfte es nicht einmal  übereilten, sinnfreien Sex oder eine Abfuhr. Zum allerersten Mal in Julians Leben schien er anzukommen zu sein, als ganze Person und nicht nur als „Lover“. Und er selbst fühlte sich dabei erfüllt.

 

>>Julian, hilfst du mir beim Zusammenstellen der Lieferung?<<

>>Klar Ezri, sehr gerne.<<

Ein schüchterner Blick von ihr huschte zu ihm herüber und sie lief leicht rot an. _Sie ist echt süß. Und irgendwie wäre das hier so einfach… so vertraut. Du kannst das Julian, genau DAS. Darin bist du gut._

Er legte die Utensilien zurecht und half Ezri beim Transport.

_Und doch will ich auch ein guter Partner werden, nicht nur ein guter Aufreißer._

***

 

Julian legte sein Buch bei Seite, diesen Abend hatte er genug gelernt. Heute Abend hatte er sich schon wirklich vorbildhaft an seinen Tagesplan gehalten.

Uni, Arbeit und Garak.

>>Fertig Julian?<<

>>Ja, alles geschafft.<<

Julian sah zu seinem Freund herüber.

>>Was liest du?<<

Er lehnte sich sachte bei Garak an, warf einen Blick in das Buch, welches er aufgeschlagen hatte.

Es war ihm  egal, was er las, zumindest im Moment. Denn so spannend Literatur auch für beide war, gerade war es schöner und spannender eine weitere Seite ihrer Beziehung zu entdecken.

_Hauptsache seine Nähe. Hauptsache diese Ruhe._

 

Die Uhr hatte Garak abgehangen, sie hätte wahrscheinlich eh gestört sollte Julian sich wieder dazu entschließen das nächste Mal auf dem Sofa mit ihm einzuschlafen.

 

Im Bett wäre das einfacher. Aber das Wort _Bett_ , das mieden beide. Es war schwer, sehr sogar.

 Julian hatte mittlerweile immer schon frische Sachen dabei, denn fast jedes Mal wenn er bei Garak war, schlief er dann auch dort. Aber eben nur auf der Couch, nicht im Bett.

Julian drängte sich mehr und mehr an Garak und dieser wusste genau, dass Julian jetzt erneut auf ihm schlafen wollte.

Es wurde schon zu einer Art Ritual zwischen den beiden.

 

Es war unbequem, ja, es war irgendwie auch etwas absurd, keine Frage. Aber noch ging es nicht anders.

_Der Aufreißer meidet das Bett? Macht mich das zu einem guten Partner?_

>>Garak?<<

Julian wartete keine wörtliche Reaktion ab. Der andere streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken um zu zeigen, dass er zu hörte.

>>Das nächste Mal sollten wir im Bett schlafen. <<

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oha, hier kann ich mal was schreiben ;D Also, ich schneide hier ein Thema an, welches man gut von DS9 in DD9 transferieren kann. Da ich es in einer anderen FF sehr gelungen fand, beziehe ich mich nur grob darauf. Für eine wirklich gelungende und umfassende thematisierung verweise ich auf die FF Disconnect -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/937980/chapters/1827172 .   
> Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

 

Garak verschob zwei Bücher von links nach rechts auf seinem Tresen. _Es wird nicht besser, Elim. Oh, das ist sowas von belanglos!_

 

Sein Blick huschte an der Uhr vorbei zum Fenster.

Das Wetter draußen war trüb und grau.

_Immerhin regnet es nicht._

Garak überflog seine Auftragsliste vor sich.

Alles was zu tun war, hatte er erledigt. Sogar eine Bestellung für die kommende Woche hatte er schon erledigt.

_Und nun?_

Er rappelte sich mühsam auf. Die eben noch Sinn frei verschobenen Bücher lies er in eine Tasche in seinem Arbeitsbereich wandern und machte das Licht in dem Raum aus.

Er entschloss sich den Laden jetzt schon zu schließen, obgleich dies auch keine sinnvolle Handlung war.

_Umso eher komme ich in das mäßige Wetter draußen._

Garak zögerte kurz.

_Und Julians Pause fing eh erst in ca. 30 Minuten an…_

 

 

Etwas träge wirkten seine Bewegungen heute, etwas angespannter, als sonst war er. Julian war natürlich einer dieser Gründe.

Garak atmete schwer aus, als er seinen Mantel zur Hand nahm und noch Mals einen Blick nach draußen warf.

_Vielleicht sage ich heute auch ab? Aber Julian…_

 

Bei diesem Gedankengang presste der Schneider unliebsam die Lippen zusammen.

Ja >> aber Julian<<! Immer wieder Julian.

_Oh Elim, es ist doch hoffnungslos mit dir._

Bedacht zog er den Mantel an und fing an ihn zu schließen. Das Material aus welchem er gemacht war fühlte sich gut an. Der Mantel hielt warm und passte perfekt. _Weniger Schokolade dann bleibt es auch so._

Neben Schokolade war Julian das, was ihm schon wieder in den Sinn kam, und für heute gab der Cardassianer einfach auf und lies die Gedanken sich entfalten.

Der Plan, diese zurückzuhalten um sie zu sortieren, ging einfach nicht auf.

Doch in letzter Zeit war die Beziehung zu Julian geprägt von Ereignissen, welche warteten sortiert und strukturiert zu werden.

_Das kannst du dir nicht leisten._

Garaks Eindruck  schwankte meist zwischen „Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich“ und „das ist das perfekte Timing.“

 

Dieser junge Mann war in sein Leben getreten, irgendwie viel zu unspektakulär, als dass er sich eine tiefer gehende Beziehung hätte ausmalen können. Wie kann es sein, dass ein ehemaliges hohes und angesehenes Mitglied des Obsidianischen Ordens in eine so simple und vorhersehbare Romanze verwickelt wurde? _Ernsthaft Elim, das ist ja wirklich schon etwas erbärmlich…_

Er richtete die Ärmel, ehe er nach seinem Schal griff.

 

Auf erschreckende Weise schien das normale Leben plötzlich für Garak zu funktionieren.

Und dabei fühlte sich das auch noch unglaublich gut an. Ja, er war Schneider. Dies war ein normales, wenn auch forderndes Handwerk, doch lag ihm nicht sonderlich viel daran. Es gab Tage, da widerte ihn sein Laden schon an. Ebenfalls seine Wohnung, steril und langweilig, normal funktionierte hier einfach nicht.

_Hatte es zumindest zuvor noch nie…._

Die erste Zeit, kurz nachdem er ins Exil musste, hoffte er noch auf einen alten „Freund“ der ihn beseitigen würde.

Doch schwand diese Hoffnung von Tag zu Tag immer mehr für den ehemaligen Agenten. War er so unbedeutend geworden, dass nicht einmal seine Ermordung nötig war? Was war noch übrig von seinem einstigen Einfluss?

Die Strafe im Exil weiter zu leben war schlimmer, als der Tod durch einen ehemaligen Kollegen.

Denn, da war sich Garak sicher, kein Verhör, keine Todesqual konnte so lange andauern, wie sein gefühlt ewiges Exil.

 

Der Situation ergeben hieß es sich anzupassen. Er musste sich in eine Struktur einfügen, welche _ihn_ ablehnte und welche _er_ nie leben wollte.

Es hieß Nachbarn grüßen, Steuern zahlen, einem normalen Beruf nachgehen und ein normales Leben annehmen. Die Abenteuer bestritten die Leute in den Büchern, welchen es vergönnt war heroisch für Cardassia zu sterben, etwas was ihm bis zum heutigen Tag schmerzlich verweigert wurde.

 

„Normal“ war nichts für ihn, es missfiel ihm, es war ein fades Leben, ohne Richtung und Ziel.  Bis zu dem Tag an dem Julian und er eine Pause zusammen verbrachten.

 

Garak legte einen Schal um, gewissenhaft zog er ihn zurecht. Der teure Stoff berührte sanft seinen Hals und spendete die gewünschte Wärme, als er heraus trat in das ungemütliche Wetter.

 _Julian braucht auch so einen_.

Ein Schmunzeln und dann wieder der Raum für seine Gedanken.

 

Plötzlich war da dieser normale Mann, mit ganz normalen Problemen und es funktionierte für Garak. Ein wenig zu gut sogar, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Julian ihn so schnell hätte einnehmen können. Es war am Anfang kurzweilig diesen Mann offen anzuflirten, zu sehen, wann er einen Rückzieher machte, zu erleben, wann Julian seine Interessen nicht mehr teilte. Doch dieser Punkt kam nicht. Da gab es genügend Situationen, wo der Cardassianer sich sicher war, hier würde Julian zurückweichen. Garak musste erkennen, dass er sich verschätzt hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen ging Julian immer auf ihn zu, wenn auch auf Umwegen.

Und das Tempo mit dem Julian ihn begegnete erhöhte sich ständig.

Der Cardassianer hatte den Eindruck, dass es nun Julian war, der darauf wartete, dass er einen Rückzieher machte.

Es wirkte wie ein Spiel.

Eins, auf das Garak sich gerne einlassen würde.

 

 

Es gab gewisse Punkte bei diesem Spiel die Garak von vorneherein klar waren. Die körperliche Seite würde für ihn nie ein Problem darstellen. Schwieriger wurde es allerdings wenn es um seine Person ging. Wie weit würde er diesem Mann die Nähe zu seinem „wahren“ Selbst (sollte es so etwas geben und da war sich Garak nicht sicher) zulassen?

Diese Frage konnte und wollte er noch nicht beantworten.

Doch gestern wurde er von dieser eingeholt, als Julian eine wirklich unachtsam von ihm liegen gelassene Dose auf dem Tisch fand.

 

>>Was ist das hier, Garak?<<

Julian hielt eine kleine Plastikflasche in den Händen, zwei kleine bläuliche Pillen kullerten in ihr herum. Die Frage des jüngeren war nicht vorwurfsvoll, ohne Hintergedanken und kam unüberlegt.

Aber Garak konnte in dem Moment seine Fassung nur schwer bewahren. In Gedanken, so erinnerte er sich, strafte er sich dafür so nachlässig gewesen zu sein und sie einfach stehen gelassen zu haben. Normal tat ihm nicht gut, er wurde unachtsam.

 

Garak trat nun erst von seiner Ladentür weg, er bemühte sich um einen schnellen Gang.

_Raus aus dem kühlen, grauen Wetter hinein in die stickige Pizzeria? Wieder so ein Widerspruch!_

_Wo ist der Frühling?_

Die Freude wollte sich einfach noch nicht einstellen, zu sehr war da die Erinnerung.

 

>>Das ist nichts Julian, einfach nur Medizin.<<

Oh, was für ein Glück, dass die Inhaltsstoffe nicht verzeichnet waren!

>>Aha.<<

Julian wendete die Dose aufmerksam.

 _Er wird Arzt Elim, glaubst du er lässt sich mit so einer einfachen Aussage abfertigen?_  
Hätte er sie ihm weggenommen, zu schnell, oder etwas zu sehr mit Nachdruck gesagt, wäre er aufgefallen. Die Nerven in diesen Moment zu bewahren, war eine große Herausforderung für den Älteren.

 

Er steckte seine Hände in die weichen Taschen seines Mantels.

_Einfach durchatmen Elim…_

 

>>Und Medizin wofür?<<

>>Kopfschmerzen.<<

Julian zögerte kurz, ehe seine Augen groß wurden.

>>Elim Garak?<<

Ein Schock und ein unangenehmes Gefühl folgten. Garak nickte bei dieser Bemerkung von Julian einfach nur ab.

Das war zu viel, definitiv, dieser Mann hatte zu viel zu schnell von seiner Person gesehen.

_Und alleine diesen Namen zu hören…_

>>Ist das dein Vorname?<<

>>Ja.<<

>>Du benutzt ihn nie.<< Julian sah ihn fragend an.

>>Ist er denn wichtig?<<

>>Du nennst mich auch Julian, ich denke schon…<<

>>Ich mag ihn aber nicht besonders.<<

Wohl eher identifizierte er sich einfach gar nicht mehr mit diesem Namen. Ihn wieder anzunehmen lies ihn erneut etwas aus seiner wichtigen Zeit im Obsidianischen Orden ablegen, ein Stück Normalität weiter zu lassen. Dieser Name, so hatte er es gelernt, war ein Problem. Es war Teil seiner „wahren“ Person, die es immer galt zu verschleiern. Er war für ihn klanglos, er war fad und er war überflüssig. Hatte er nicht schon 100 andere Namen gehabt? 100 andere Personen und Leben verkörpert? Warum soll er seinen eigenen annehmen?  Damit verbindet er nichts, bis zu diesem Moment.

 

Garak blieb stehen. Er sah auf der anderen Seite der Straße die großen Lichter des Quarks.  Eine kleine Gruppe Jem’Hadar pilgerte gerade hinein.

_Willst du das wirklich? Willst du es heute Abend wieder hören?_

 

 

 

Aber vielleicht darf Julian das.

_Vielleicht, aber nur…_

Garak empfand Julian als den hellsten Punkt in seinem Leben.

_…deshalb._

Als er diesen blöden Namen von dem überflüssigen Rezeptticket ablas wurde dem Cardassianer leicht schwindelig. Man entzog ihm einen weiteren, jahrelang vertrauten Teil in seinem Leben und ersetzte ihn durch die abstoßende Normalität.

>>Ich mag ihn, Elim.<< Und wie Julian das betonte lies Garak ein wenig nach Luft schnappen. Der jüngere stellte – _Gott sei Dank_ \- diese blöde Tablettendose ab- _Er würde sie nie, nie wieder sehen, dafür werde ich sorgen!_ –und grinste über beide Ohren.

>>Kannst du ihn vergessen?<<

>>Ganz sicher nicht.<<

Garaks echten Unmut zeigte er offen in seinem Gesicht, aber genau das nahm Julian auf.

>>Keine Sorge, ich verspreche dir ich sage es keinem, aber nur…<<, Garak liebte es wie Julian sich ihm in diesem Moment nährte >>…wenn ich ihn benutzen darf.<<

 

Der Cardassianer nahm seine Schritte wieder auf. Von kalt und nass in die stickige Luft der Pizzeria… _plötzlich doch keine schlechte Idee._

_Ja ich will ihn heute Abend hören, aber nur von ihm!_

 

 

>>Das ist Erpressung.<<

>>Vielleicht, aber glaub mir du wirst es nicht bereuen wenn ich ihn benutze….Elim.<< Julian lachte. Sein Erfolg, den er gerade feierte, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ein gutes Gefühl für ihn und ein seltsames und zugleich segensreiches für Garak.

Wenn schon jemand diesen Namen benutzen musste, dann nur er.

Gab er diesem Namen Inhalt? _Etwas was ich den anderen Namen gab, die nie meine waren?_

 

Garak richtete seinen Mantel, setzte sein Lächeln auf und betrat DD9. Der aufdringliche Geruch von Pizza kam ihm entgegen, und dennoch, auch wenn ihm hier sonst nichts gefiel, so lange Julian hier war, würde auch er kommen. 

 

 

Julian bediente gerade eine Gruppe von jungen Leuten. Als sein Blick auf Garak fiel, grinste er so breit, wie Garak es so unglaublich lange nicht gesehen hatte bei ihm.

_Ein weiteres Geheimnis gelüftet, herzlichen Glückwunsch junger Doktor._

 

***

 

>>Was denkst du?<<

Garak sah Julian zu, wie er etwas verlegen in seinen Nudeln herumstocherte.  
>>Also ich hab nichts dagegen. Ich meine, ich würd mich freuen.<<

Mutig schob er sich eine weitere Gabel in den Mund, sein Magen hatte ihn seit der Uni auf Trab gehalten.

>>Du wirkst aber nicht sonderlich glücklich.<<

>>Naja<<, Julian nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola, >>ich meine bist du dir sicher? Ich und ein feines Restaurant?<<

>>Ich würde es lieben mich in deiner Gesellschaft dort zeigen zu können.<<

 

Einw weitere Gabel voll mit Nudeln wanderte in Julians Mund, der nur locker eine Augenbraue auf Garaks Kompliment hochzog.

Er schluckte eilig um so die Möglichkeit zu haben die Aussage zu reflektieren.   
>>Warte mal, nur das ich das richtig verstanden habe. Du lädst mich in ein feines, bajoranisches Restaurant ein, in einer der edelsten Stadteile, mit den wohl am best verdienensten Leuten, edlen Tischmanieren und teuren Autos? Und ich soll da die beste Gesellschaft sein? Ist es nicht eher anders herum?<< Er deute mit der Gabel auf seinen Gesprächspartner.

>>Das ich mich da nur blicken lassen kann wegen dir?<<

Garak lehnte sich über den Tisch. Ein inniger Blickkontakt folgte. 

>>Ich bitte dich Julian, es soll wirklich gut sein.<<

Julian legte die Gabel in den kleinen Nudelhaufen auf seinem Teller.

>>Das glaube ich dir, sonst würdest du wohl nie freiwillig in ein bajoranisches Restaurant gehen.<<

>>Ausgezeichnet kombiniert, Doktor.<<

Garak lehnte sich zurück und genoss den entnervten Blick auf Julians Gesicht.

>>Nicht Doktor, bitte.<<

 

Julian nahm kurz Jadzias Handbewegung im Augenwinkel war. Seine Pause neigte sich dem Ende.

Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

>>Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht will. Es ist nur, irgendwie… Ich war bisher in noch keinem Edelrestaurant.<<

Julian wich Garaks Blick aus, legte die Hand in den Nacken und versuchte krampfhaft,  keinen verlegen Blick zu machen.

_Er lädt dich hier in ein Luxusrestaurant ein und du bist ein armer Student. Man, wie soll man da nicht verlegen gucken?_

>>Es wird dir gefallen.<<

_Oh man…_

>>Wann wolltest du gehen?

>>Ich dachte an Freitag Abend.<<

Julian sah Garak noch einmal an, da waren diese blauen Augen und der Gedanke: _Sag Ja verdammt._

>>Okay, ich komme mit.<<

Der Cardassianer sah erleichtert aus.

 >>Ich denke Jeans und T-Shirt sollten es nicht sein oder?<<  _Und die Tischmanieren muss ich noch mal durchgehen_

>>Ich würde dann doch um etwas feineres bitten.<<

>>Na super, Julian Bashir lässt keine Gelegenheit aus sich zu blamieren<<, schnaubte er und brachte sein Namensschild an.

>>Das wirst du nicht.<< Garak griff nach Julians Hand, umfasste sie und drückte diese leicht. Nur einen kurzem Moment verblieben beide so, doch es reichte um ein strahlen auf Julians Gesicht zu bringen.

Und wie er strahlt.

 _Bezaubernd_!

>>Kann ich heute Abend zu dir kommen, Elim?<<, fragte Julian bewusst ganz leise.

>>Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen.<<

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich! Ich konnte was über bajoranisches Essen schreiben. Dieses Chapter hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, da ich solche Situationen liebe ;D Sie zu beschreiben sind einfach klasse. Hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte :D

>>Ihre… Fanta Sir.<< Der bajoranische Kellner pausierte kurz in seiner Aussage.

_Danke auch für diesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl du Penner!_

Julian gab dem Kellner einen bösen Blick.

Dieser stellte das Getränk unweit von Julian auf den Tisch und lies sich nicht weiter beirren.

Der edle Rand des Glases funkelte so sehr, dass Julian es schwer haben würde sich zu trauen, daraus zu trinken.

_Vielleicht fällt es mir hin und geht kaputt und dann….? Es sieht so verdammt teuer aus…._

 

Julian schob nervös die Gabel leicht ein Stück nach rechts.

Seine Berührung war so behutsam und durchdacht, als hätte er Sorge die Gabel könnte ihn angreifen, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte.

_Die sieht auch verdammt teuer aus._

>>Wirklich alles in Ordnung, Julian?<<, fragte Garak vorsichtig und verfolgte immer noch die nervösen Bewegungen von seinem Freund.

>>Bitte frag mich das nicht immer!<<, gab dieser angespannt zurück.

  
Er rückte ein Stück näher an den Tisch heran.

>>Die starren uns an Elim<<, flüsterte Julian leise und korrigierte erneut die Position seines Bestecks.

>>Nein, tun sie nicht mein Lieber. Keine Sorge. Du solltest dein Hasperat essen, kalt schmeckt es nicht mehr.<<

Ein zögerlicher Blick auf das Hasperat folgte. Julian mochte Hasperat, sehr sogar. Er mochte bajoranische Küche sowieso. Es also zu bestellen erschien ihm logisch, er kannte das Gericht, wusste das es einfach zu essen war, aber irgendwie…

_Verdammt bin ich nervös… immer noch! Blödes wrapartiges Ding!_

Das Essen lag immer noch unberührt auf Julians Teller.

>>Okay…<<

Tief einatmen. Ein sicherer Griff zum Hasperat folgte.

Garak stützte seinen Kopf amüsiert in beide Hände und beobachtete das Schauspiel.

>>Schön das einer von uns hier Spaß hat<<, murrte Julian.

>>Ich genieße es wirklich, merkt man es?<<

_Entweder dieses Nobelrestaurant oder ich!_

Er biss in das Essen, und ja, es war lecker. Sehr, sehr lecker.

_Wie erwartet…._

_Jetzt nur noch souverän zu Ende essen._

Drei weitere zögerliche Bisse folgten ehe Julian es wieder auf den Teller legte. Er griff nach der Serviette und putzte sich den Mund und die Hände ab. Er richtete sein Hemd am Kragen und seine Ärmel. _Habe ich gekleckert? Irgendwas daneben gefallen?_

Eine Prüfung seiner Kleidung folgte, welche mindestens genauso lange dauerte, wie Julian für die drei Bissen gebraucht hatte.

_Okay, alles gut, keine Katastrophe hinterlassen._

Julian setzte sich wieder gerade hin, hob den Kopf.

>>Äußerst professional Doktor. Ich kann es kaum erwarten<<, und hier legte Garak extra viel Laszivität in seine Stimme, >>mehr davon zu sehen.<<

>>Du bist manchmal ganz schön sadistisch.<<

>>Nein Julian, sag sowas nicht. Das trifft mich.<<

>>Ja sicher.<<

Julian sammelte sich wieder etwas. Ein entspanntes Date war definitiv was anderes, dennoch konnte er aber auch nicht sagen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Immerhin war er mit _ihm_ hier.

_Und Elim sieht umwerfend aus!_

Es hätte ihm eigentlich von vorneherein klar sein müssen. Wenn Garak ein Date aussuchen würde, würde es kein Normales sein. Ein Date wäre immer eine Herausforderung mit ihm.

_Vielleicht hätte ich doch auf Kira hören sollen?_

Aber Julian hatte die Herausforderung angenommen und wollte sich so gut wie möglich beweisen.

Er wollte zeigen, dass er sich neben dem eloquenten und gekleideten Mann sehen lassen konnte.

Er hatte sich natürlich versucht so gut es geht vorzubereiten. Den Anzug, welchen er trug, sollte sein seriöses Auftreten unterstreichen.

Dieses Bild im Spiegel, er im Anzug,  war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Aber der Anzug stand ihm und das musste Garak ihm nicht erst sagen.

Es kleidete ihn besser als noch vor zwei Jahren. Da hatte er ihn das letzte Mal getragen auf der Hochzeit seiner Cousine. _Vielleicht werde ich erwachsen und deshalb steht er mir besser?_

Und auch, wenn er ihm noch passte, sogar besser stand als vorher, so erschien es ihm, dass keine noch so elegante Kleidung über seine nicht eleganten und keinesfalls pompösen Bewegungen hinwegtäuschen konnte.

_Sogar die Fanta wurde hier pompös serviert._

Garak war anders. Natürlich war Garak anders. Er passte hier rein, eins zu eins. Julian war überzeugt, dass  sein Charme jeden noch so kleinen Fauxpas überspielen würde. Der junge Mann rettete sich in seine Gegenwart. Beim Betreten des Restaurants lief er ganz nah bei ihm, lies sich von ihm zum Tisch führen und lies Garak reden. Wohlgewählte Worte, hervorragende Gestik und er nickte alles einfach nur ab. Das klappte wunderbar, bis, ja bis das Essen kam.

 

>>Wir sollten gehen, ich kann nicht mehr sehen wie du dich quälst.<<

>>Nein, ich krieg das hin, ehrlich.<<

Garak Seufzte schwer.

>>Ein romantisches Essen ist was anderes oder?<<

Der Cardassianer nahm einen Schluck von seinem Frühlingswein.

Ein wenig kam in Garak die Sorge auf, er habe Julian enttäuscht.

>>Wenn ich etwas Übung habe Elim, glaube ich, dass ich mich an sowas doch sehr schnell gewöhnen kann.<<

Julians warmes Lächeln lies den Cardassianer aufatmen.

_Junger Doktor, du wirst von Tag zu Tag schöner…_

Garak genoss es Julians bemühtes und unbeholfenes Verhalten zu beobachten. Es machte ihn noch etwas reizvoller als sonst.

_Und erst sein Hemd…_

Garak schluckte kaum merklich.

Wie das cremefarbene Hemd die schönen, braunen Augen und seine Haut betonte, wie es seiner Figur schmeichelte.

_Oh Elim, dass ist doch mehr als nur gefallen…_

 

Und genau diese Tatsache zwang Garak dazu, jede Bewegung, welche Julian ausführte, genau zu verfolgen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas und er erlaubte es sich, seine Gedanken ein wenig abschweifen zu lassen.

 

>>Was ist?<<, fragte Julian und trat mit Garak in Augenkontakt.

>>Nichts weiter mein Lieber.<<

>>Jetzt tu nicht so.<<  
Julian lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch nach vorne und wurde leiser.

>>Ich merke doch das du mich anstarrst.<<

>>Naja wir sitzen uns gegenüber, wo soll ich hinschauen?<<

>>Das ist nicht „jemanden anschauen“, ich rede hier von starren, Elim.<<

>>Da kann ich mich wohl nicht rausreden.<<

Garak hob beide Hände zu den Schultern und setzte einen mitleidigen Blick auf.

>>Es tut mir Leid, sollte es dich so sehr gestört haben.<<

Der jüngere kehrte auf seine Seite des Tisches zurück und nahm wieder seine ordentliche Haltung ein.

>>Es hat mich ja gar nicht so sehr gestört.<<   
Er griff mutig nach der Gabel und stach sie in die noch übrig gebliebene Hälfte des Hasperats.

_Ich will hier raus, also bring es hinter dich Julian!_

>>Ich denke nur, dass ich es lieber mögen würde, wenn du mich so ansiehst, wenn ich nicht gerade kurz davor bin mich beim Essen zu blamieren.<<

 

Als Garak die Rechnung bezahlte wurde Julian schwindelig. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es daran lag, als er die Summe hörte oder an der Anspannung welche seinen Körper verlies.

_Wahrscheinlich beides…_

Dieses Date war vorbei, zumindest der Teil in dem er sich beim Essen beweisen musste.

Sein Fazit war zufriedenstellend: Er hat nicht gekleckert, keine Leute angerempelt, nicht blöd rumgestottert bei der Suche nach einem Thema.

_Das war gut!_

Als beide ein paar hundert Meter weiter gelaufen waren und den _rettenden_ Parkplatz betraten atmete  Julian aus.

_Endlich!_

Er entspannte sich etwas. Sein Gang wirkte nicht mehr ganz so steif und die Selbstsicherheit kehrte in seinen Blick zurück.

Er überlief Garak um zwei Schritte und wandte sich dann zu ihm.

Der andere stoppte um nicht mit dem jungen Mann zu kollidieren.

>>Julian?<<

>>Ich möchte mich noch einmal herzlich für die Einladung bedanken.<<

>>Gerne. Und eins muss ich dir lassen, du hast dich ausgezeichnet geschlagen.<<

>>Ja, ich bin einfach toll. Und anscheinend auch eine wahre Kämpfernatur. Wow, wer hätte das gedacht?<<, scherzte er.

_Und jetzt?_

_> >_Du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe, oder?<<

>>Ach nein, ich lerne gerne anhand von Herausforderungen. Und wie ja schon festgestellt, habe ich es gut gemeistert.<<

_Was will ich hier eigentlich?_

>>Du scheinst viele unentdeckte Talente zu haben<<, meinte Garak mit einem intensiven Unterton.

>>Ja, das denke ich auch.<<

_Was soll ich machen? Soll ich überhaupt was machen?_

Bei jedem anderen Date wäre klar was Julian machen würde, aber das hier war eben nicht wie jedes andere Date mit irgendeinem Mädchen.

 

>>Ich sollte dich nach Hause fahren, du musst wahrscheinlich früh Morgen zur Uni.<<

>>Oh ja, ich habe einen langen Tag vor mir.<<

>>Ich hol eben den Wagen, warte einfach hier, okay?<<

>>Klar.<<

Julian blieb einfach zurück, starrte Garak hinter her.

  _Das war‘s_ .

Er hatte bei der eigentlichen  Herausforderung dieses Abends versagt. _Aber total versagt!_

>>Die Umstände waren auch schlecht, auf einem Parkplatz, komm schon… <<, murmelte er vor sich hin, immer noch einfach gerade ausblickend.

Julian suchte nach einer Entschuldigung für sein Unvermögen in einer Situation, wo er sonst nie, aber auch nie enttäuschte.

 

Er saß immer noch gedankenverloren neben Garak, als dieser vor seinem Apartmentkomplex hielt. Die Fahrt war zu kurz um alles im Kopf durchzugehen. Das Radio hatte ihn auch genervt und seine Konzentration noch mehr unterbrochen.

>>Wir sind da.<<

_Ah, stimmt…_

Julians nahm zum ersten Mal seit dem Parkplatz wieder seine Umgebung bewusst wahr. Ja da waren sie. Es war grau, wenig prunkvoll- _gar nicht prunkvoll_ \- der große Gebäudekomplex lud keineswegs zum Aussteigen ein.

Die Autos waren billig, die Scheiben schmutzig oder zerschlagen.

Die andere Welt, seine Welt.

Er schnallte sich ab und öffnete zögernd die Tür des Autos.

Garak trat neben ihn und begleitete ihn noch bis zur Eingangstür.

>>Du wirkst erschöpft Julian.<<

>>Nur ein wenig. Ich habe den Abend aber sehr genossen, ehrlich.<< Er lächelte den Cardassianer lieb an. Zu mehr war er nicht im Stande, sein Kopf war noch zu keiner Lösung gekommen, wie er diese Herausforderung angehen sollte.

>>Verzeih mir Julian.<<

>>Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass es nichts gibt, wofür du dich zu entschuldigen brauchst. Du solltest…<<

Ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen griff Garak Julians Hand.

_Oh…was?_

Auf diese Bewegung war der Jüngere nicht vorbereitet. Die Berührung des anderen war sehr anregend, obwohl er seinen Freund den ganzen Abend um sich hatte, hatten sie es die ganze Zeit geschafft nicht einmal etwas Körperkontakt herzustellen.

Und genau diesen jetzt so zu erfahren, war etwas was Julian durcheinander brachte.

_Aber es ist gut, sein Hand um meine, das ist gut!_

Der Ältere wartete kurz ab, ob Julian protestierte, die Hand wegzog oder etwas sagte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Er hob die Hand langsam an, wendete den Handrücken nach oben und küsste sie.

Julian war wie versteinert. Er fixierte sein Gegenüber und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

 _Verdammt_!

Es war keine großartige Sache so ein Handkuss, simpel und einfach, nichts besonderes, aber es brachte Julian aus dem Konzept.

 

Garak lies die Hand sinken und löste seinen Griff.

_Nicht…_

Julian starrte ihn immer noch an.

_Das war…_

>>Schlaf gut Julian.<<

 

>>Fuck!<<

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, warf seine feine Jacke in die Ecke.

_Was war das eben?_

_Und was genau kriegst du nicht hin?_

>>Scheiße!<<

Hatte er noch was zum werfen? Sein Hemd vielleicht? Nein, das müsse er erst aufknöpfen.

_Da!_

Ein Kissen flog gegen die Wand.

Versagt, auf ganzer Linie! Versagt! _Und dann, dann bringt dich so ein kitschiger, blöder Kuss auf die Hand so raus!_

>>Es hat mich angemacht. Scheiße…<<

_Unentdeckte Talente?_

>>Sicher…<<

Julian zog sich sein Hemd aus.

>>Mist…<<

 Ja das einzige worauf sich Julian bisher immer verlassen konnte, war, dass er flirten konnte, gut ankam und nicht alleine schlafen musste, wenn er es nicht wollte. Und jetzt?

War hier sein Ego so gekränkt? War er wütend über die Tatsache, dass _er_ es nicht war, der den anderen so anmachte?  
War er wütend, dass er es nicht hinbekommen hat, obwohl er es wollte? Obwohl er mehr wollte als…

>>…Als nen blöden Kuss auf die Hand. <<

Das nächste Kissen flog gegen die Wand, aber diesmal mit deutlich weniger Kraft.

 

Es war eine edle, elegante Handlung gewesen. Sie war so aussagekräftig. Garak führte diesen Akt so perfekt aus, Julian konnte erkennen, wie sehr er seine Gefühle darin transportieren wollte.

_Es ist ihm gelungen. Komplett…_

 

Keine Kissen mehr auf dem Sofa. Sein einziges gutes Hemd und die einzige vernünftige Jacke auf dem Boden.

_Viel schlimmer aber dieses Gefühl…_

 

>>Ich kann jetzt eh nicht schlafen…<<

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Der Ärger ließ nach, die Hitze wich  und schon wurde ihm kalt.

_Okay, ein Shirt anziehen und dann ab zu Miles… Er muss Zeit haben… wir können noch was trinken oder ne Runde Videospiele zocken…_

Julian hielt kurz inne. Er entschied sich noch seine Jacke und sein Hemd wieder aufzusammeln ehe seine Wohnung verlies.  
Als er an einem der eben noch geworfenen Kissen vorbeikam, gab er ihm einen Tritt mit dem Fuß.

_Beim nächsten Mal mach ich’s besser…._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne, einfach ne....

Julian konnte so unerträglich stur sein.

Garak betrachtete den jungen Mann, wie er sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes in _sein_ Kissen warf.

 

Er stutzte und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

_Was ist das hier, Elim?_

 

Julian drehte sich zwei Mal hin und her, streckte sich und atmete zufrieden aus.

>>Viel besser als die Couch, ich bin ein Genie!<<

Er legte die Decke etwas zur Seite und setzte sich hin.

_…In meinem Bett!_

 

>>Findest du nicht auch Garak?<<

>>Bitte?<<

>>Na, das ich ein Genie bin, weil ich vorgeschlagen habe, dass wir im Bett schlafen.<<

>>Genial mein Lieber, ich wäre da wohl nie drauf gekommen.<<

Der Cardassinaer verdrehte die Augen.

Was für eine absurde Situation. Und musste Julian sich auch noch so aufspielen?

 

>>Ich weiß, deshalb bin ich auch beliebter als du.<<

Julian lies sich erneut zurück fallen. Das Bett hier war weich, es roch so gut, die Decke war sehr angenehm auf seiner Haut.

Kein Kratzen, keine Feder die sich in seinen Rücken bohrte und das Beste, er war in Garaks Bett.

Sein Grinsen konnte er kaum unterdrücken.

 

Der Cardassianer stutzte erneut… oder immer noch? Irgendwie wollten seine Füße ihn nicht so recht in sein Schlafzimmer tragen.

_Er hatte meinen Vorschlag abgelehnt ihn nach Hause zu fahren! Er hat meinen Vorschlag abgelehnt das ich alleine auf der Couch schlafe und er in meinem Bett. Er hat dies alles abgelehnt!_

_Dabei war es eigentlich ein Abend wie die vielen davor…_

Garak machte einen Schritt nach dem anderen zur anderen Seite _seines_ Bettes.

_Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet._

_Oh Elim, das wird anstrengend._

Die Decke von Julian raschelte laut im Hintergrund

_Was macht er da eigentlich?_

 

>>Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse.<<

Julian unterbrach seine Bewegungen unter dem Stoff und rückte etwas zu der Seite, wo sich Garak hingesetzt hatte.

>>Nein, keines Wegs.<<

>>Wenn ich das sagen darf, du wirkst aber nicht gerade zufrieden.<<

Julians Stimme hatte einen ernsthaft besorgten Unterton.

Der Cardassianer warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Julian.

Sein Bett war normalweise sehr groß für eine Person, er fragte sich, warum er es damals überhaupt in dieser Größe gekauft hatte.

Doch jetzt, wo jemand zweites darin war, erschien es ihm auf einmal gerade ausreichend.

_Nicht das ich Julian nicht hier haben wollen würde…Eigentlich will ich ihn genau hier haben!_

>>Ich bin müde, das ist alles mein Lieber<<, meinte Garak knapp um auf Julians Aussage einzugehen.

>>Irgendwie glaube ich dir das aber nicht, Elim.<<

_Es wird verdammt schwer sich zurückzuhalten._

 

Garak zog seine Decke zurecht und machte das Licht aus.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte völlige Stille, irgendwie mehr eine greifbare Unsicherheit, dann merkte er, wie Julian sich zu ihm drehte.

>>Ich weiß es ist komisch, nein es ist absolut unlogisch.<< Jetzt lag nichts mehr von dem eben noch heroischen Ton in der Stimme des jungen Mannes.

>>Ich schlafe mit dir in einem Bett.<<

Julian musste pausieren, um die Worte auf sich wirken zu lassen. Es war ihm ernst, genau wie er es gesagt hatte.   
Mit seiner Hand fasste er in die Decke, er umfasste sie mit aller Kraft um zu verhindern dass seine Nervosität überhand nahm. Er konnte sie gut überspielen, aber jetzt verließen ihn seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten gerade.

_Gut, sehr gut,_ _dass es dunkel ist._

Anders hätte er das Gespräch nicht führen können.

 

>>Wir haben uns nicht mal geküsst.<<

Er lachte leise.

Garak musste auch schmunzeln.

_Ja das ist auch noch so eine Sache…_

>>Tja Julian, wir sind in allen Dingen eben besonders.<<

Eine kurze Stille und Garak merkte, wie Julians Körperwärme neben ihm stärker wurde.

Der Jüngere rückte noch ein weiteres Stück ran.

_Das hast du nun davon Elim…_

 

>>Du meinst wohl besonders toll, viel toller, als alle anderen.<<

Julian merkte wie sein Zittern nicht aufhören wollte, etwas davon schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er war nervös, doch er wollte das hier.

Wieder folgte ein Schweigen, wieder überschlugen sich die Gedanken in Julians Kopf zu einem großen, unsortiertem Haufen.

Alles was er aus diesem Haufen herausfiltern konnte, war das, was er gerade am liebsten tun wollte.

Er sprach es nicht aus, die Aufregung hätte ihm eh die Show vermasselt.

Ein Wunder, dass er es eh bis hier her so tapfer durchgehalten hatte.

Julian handelte, er nahm die letzten Zentimeter zwischen Garak und ihm, rückte ein Stück runter und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des anderen.

Er schloss die Augen, zufrieden über seine Handlung.

Die Wärme und der angenehme Geruch des anderen waren nun wieder ganz nah, wie sonst die Nächte davor. Nur war das hier nicht die unbequeme Couch –ohne der Weichheit selbiger etwas abzusprechen- sondern ein Bett.

Und warum auch immer, alles wurde durch den Wechsel des Schlafplatzes interessanter. Er nahm neue Geräusche war, draußen fuhr hin und wieder ein Auto, das Rascheln der Decke war neu, genau wie das Gefühl des Stoffes auf seinem Arm.

Er hatte mehr Platz, er konnte sich von Garak distanzieren oder noch mehr seine Nähe suchen, Wenn er es wollte, könnte er sogar ganz auf ihm liegen.

Julian atmete tief aus. >>Wow<<, sagte er so gelöst und leise, unsicher ob der andere es überhaupt gehört hatte.

 

Nach einer Weile schloss der Ältere die Arme um Julian, was nicht neu war, aber viel intensiver. _Viel besser!_

Julian nahm seine Hand von Garaks Oberkörper und führte sie zu dessen Seite, wo er sich erlaubte ein Stück von dessen T-Shirt festzuhalten.

 

>>Ich hatte das lange nicht mehr Julian.<<

Garaks Brust gab den Ton seiner Stimme dumpf wieder und Julian horchte genau hinein.

>>Naja, gestern Abend sind wir auch fast so eingeschlafen, nur nicht hier.<<

>>Das ist wahr.<<

 

Garak meinte zu spüren, wie sich Julian noch etwas mehr an ihn drückte. Die Wärme von Julians Körper war überwältigend für ihn und dieses aufkommende Gefühl zwang ihn tief durchzuatmen.

>>Es ist nicht leicht.<<

Mehr musste der Ältere nicht sagen, es war ein ehrliches und einfaches Statement.  
 _Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir genau so geht Julian…_

So sehr er auch all die Jahre darauf trainiert wurde seine wahren Gefühle und Begehren zu verbergen, Garak konnte das hier nicht ausblenden. Und selbst wenn sein Kopf es gerade erstaunlich gut schaffte, sein Körper war leider nur halb so gut darin.

 

Julian musste kurz lachen ehe er sich nüchtern anschloss:

>>Richtig, das ist es nicht. <<

Er selbst war mehr als überrascht, dass der Ort anscheinend so viel ausmachen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass er seinen Kopf nur ein paar Zentimeter heben müsse um den Hals des anderen zu küssen und er nur eine Bewegung bräuchte um sich über Garaks Hüfte zu positionieren war für Julian ebenfalls reizvoll.

_Das soll hier alles nicht zu reizvoll werden!_

Zuvor waren ihm diese Art von Gedanken nicht gekommen – _oder doch? Bestimmt. Aber nur sehr kurz._

Jetzt war seine ganzes Wesen erfüllt mit diesen Gedanken und diesem Verlangen.

>>Gab es heute irgendetwas interessantes bei dir?<<

Julians Frage war reine Selbstverteidigung, um sich abzulenken und die gleiche Möglichkeit auch Garak zu geben.

 

Er war das Genie, er hatte die Idee, er würde nicht wieder auf die Couch gehen!.  
 _Also warum nicht Sinn frei reden?..._

Schlafen würde wahrscheinlich eh keiner der beiden heute Nacht, zu angespannt stellte sich die Situation da.

_Ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen, dann lassen auch diese Gedanken nach…_

Julian hoffte still und drückte seinen Kopf gegen Garaks Schulter –ohne ihn zu küssen.

>>Ich habe heute einen wichtigen Auftrag abschließen können.<<

>>Erzähl mir mehr davon Elim.<<

_Oh bitte lass ihn nicht meinen Namen benutzen_ …

Garak drückte Julian ungewollt etwas dichter zu sich.

 

Es folgten Gespräche, irgendwie aneinander gereihte Sätze ohne viel Sinn und Tiefgang. Julian zählte die vorbeifahrenden Autos, welche er draußen leise hören konnte.

Und doch irgendwie dazwischen, war es wohl beiden vergönnt von ihrer Müdigkeit eingeholt zu werden.

Anstrengend ja, aber auf jeden Fall lohnenswert.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich tun sie es ;D Mein Gott!  
> (P.S. ich hasse immer noch Sexszenen und Kapitelzusammenfassungen)

 

>>Julian?<<  
>>Nein!<<  
Jadzia lehnte sich seitlich gegen die Apartmenttür ihres Freundes.

>>Bitte<<, meinte sie ruhig.  
>>Kannst du nicht einfach gehen?<<

Eine kurze Pause folgte.

 

>>Ach komm schon Julian.<<

Sie legte viel Charme in ihre Stimme.

>>Es hat ja nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nicht will, sondern, dass ich nicht kann.<<

>>Jeder hat Zeit für einen Abend im Quarks.<<

>>Ich aber gerade nicht!<<

>>Du hast die letzten drei Treffen auch ausgelassen. Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen.<<

Erneut folgte eine kurze Pause und Jadzia gab der Holztür vor sich einen tadelnden Blick, als wäre sie Julian persönlich.

 

>>Hatten wir das Gespräch nicht schon zweimal?<<

Sie vernahm ein dumpfes >>Klong<< und ging davon aus, dass Julian entnervt den Kopf gegen die Apartmenttür gelehnt hatte.

 

>>Du musst sonst nie so lange so alleine lernen. Wie war das noch?<<

Sie versuchte Julians Stimme zu imitieren:

>>Ich bin so ein verdammt cleveres Genie, ich muss kaum lernen und bin dennoch super. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich total geil bin?<<

 

Julian verdrehte die Augen.

_Völlig überspitzt, dumme Kuh…._

>>Meine Leistungen sprechen aber sonst für sich<<, murrte er leise, den Kopf immer noch gegen die Tür gelehnt.

>>Nur gerade ist das wohl mal anders.<<

 

>>Julian du musst schon lauter rumjammern, sonst versteh ich dich durch diese scheiß Tür nicht!<<

 

>>Ich hab keinen Bock mehr zu diskutieren. Kannst du nicht einfach gehen? Danke!<<

>>Dann mach wenigstens die Tür auf und sag es mir ins Gesicht!<<

 

_Er verkriecht sich sonst nie zum Lernen, oder lässt Zeit mit uns aus!_

Jadzia machte sich ihre Gedanken um Julian und in ihren Augen auch nicht unbegründet.

In den letzten sechs Tagen hatte sie ihn nur im DD9 zu Gesicht bekommen und dann verschwand er. Er wirkte aufgewühlt, übermüdet und konnte sich kaum konzentrieren.

_So ist er sonst nie…_

 

>>Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich.<<

Ihre sanften Worte wirkten noch weicher und gedämpfter, als sie durch die hölzerne Tür zu Julian drangen.

Er fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand durchs Haar und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

>>Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen. Noch mal: Ich bin Student, ich lerne, alleine, weil ich mich konzentrieren muss.<<

 

Selbst Julian kannte sich so nicht. Er ließ die üblichen Treffen mit Miles aus, sogar ihren Donnerstagabend hatte er abgesagt. Im DD9 erfüllte er seine Pflicht, seinen Job, keine Minute blieb er länger. Und Garak? Ihn hatte er in den letzten sechs Tagen weder in der Pause noch am Abend gesehen. Er selbst hatte ihn um diesen Abstand gebeten, um lernen zu können.

 

>>Ich habe gerade wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf die mich beschäftigen.<<

>>Siehst du!<<, meinte Jadzia plötzlich ganz energisch und Julian musste sich automatisch etwas von der Tür entfernen.

>>Ich glaube nicht nur, dass es die Uni ist, die dich so stresst. Deshalb bin ich hier! Und genau deshalb machen wir uns alle Sorgen. Gott Julian, Ezri meint sogar du könntest eine soziale Phobie entwickeln, wenn das so weiter geht.<<

 

Das war übertrieben, das wussten beide.

_Nur weil ich mal nicht super aufdringlich bin? Nur weil ich mal nicht alle nerve?...Sie sollten sich doch eigentlich freuen…_

 

>>Ich kann Worf sagen er soll die Tür eintreten<<, meinte sie und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen das dünne Holz.

Jadzia bemühte sich das Gespräch nicht wieder in einer Sackgasse enden zu lassen.  


>>Komm Jadzia, droh mir nicht! Dann kann ich Odo sagen, wer es war und ich glaube ihm gefällts mal jemand anderen, als einen randalierenden Jem’Hadar zu verhaften.<<  
Die junge Frau grübelte kurz und lenkte ein.

_Memo an mich selbst: Wenn ich Julian drohe, nicht halbherzig!_

  
>>Julian, bitte. Ich will dich doch nur kurz sehen…<<

>>Und noch mal: Nein Jadzia<<, sang Julian von der anderen Seite.  
>>Du sturer, blöder Idiot!<<  
>>Blöde Kuh!<<  
>>Julian!<<  
>>Sorry Jadzia...<<, sagte der Student so leise, dass es kaum durch die Tür drang.

Jadzia lehnte vorsichtig ihr Ohr gegen das dunkle Holz. Machte er Anstalten jetzt endlich die Tür zu öffnen?  


>>Es ist grad einfach alles sehr viel. Könnten wir das hier also abkürzen und du lässt mich wieder zum Lernen zurückkehren?<<  
>>Ich denke nicht, dass du das tun wirst.<<  
>>Dann geht dich das aber auch nichts mehr an!<<  
Jadzia vernahm Schritte im Inneren des Apartments.

  
>>Bitte Julian<<, rief sie gegen das Holz, >>zwing mich nicht dazu noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen!<<  
Eine längere Pause folgte und Jadzia hörte erneut ein eiliges Getrappel.

  
>>Das hatten wir doch gerade schon: Worf gleich Odo!<<  
>>Ich meine einen _weiteren_ Schritt. <<  
>>Okay ich habe keine Zeit mehr dafür, bitte geh jetzt einfach. Mein Kopf ist schon voll genug, ich habe keinen Platz mir noch länger deine Predigt anzuhören!<<  
Und diesmal vernahm Jadzia nicht nur Schritte sondern auch eine Tür innerhalb des Apartments, welche zugeschlagen wurde. Sie kam jetzt definitiv nicht mehr an ihn ran.  


>>Unfassbar<<, sagte die junge Trill.

>>Unfassbar Julian! Das wirst du büßen!<<

 

*****

 

Energisch betrat Jadzia den Arbeitsbereich von DD9. Die Augen von Mr. Sisko, Worf und Ezri ruhten auf ihr.

>>Und? Hattest du Erfolg?<<

>>Oh, falsche Frage<<, meinte Ezri und huschte hinter Sisko vorbei Richtung Kasse.

>>Nein Benjamin. Dieser sture Spinner hat mich einfach abblitzen lassen! Er hat mir nicht mal die Tür geöffnet!<<

Jadzia ging ein paar stramme Schritte weiter in den Arbeitsbereich. Man hätte meinen können der Weg vom Apartment bis hierher hätte ihr Gemüht etwas abgekühlt, aber das war ein Irrtum.

 

Sisko musste lachen.

>>Der kriegt sich wieder ein Dax.<<

>>Das rate ich ihm.<<

 

Worf kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, er war der einzige der wahrscheinlich in den Gefahrenradius eindringen durfte.

>>Jadzia.<< Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Freundin.

>>Nein bitte nicht, es regt mich zu sehr auf! Am besten hältst du dich raus.<<

>>Das kann ich nicht<<, brummte Worf. >>Du bist meine Par’Mach’Kai und ich will, dass es dir gut geht. Wenn dich Julian ärgert dann…<<

>>Das ist nicht ärgern.<< Sie musste dabei grinsen. Einen kurzen Moment spielte sie wirklich mit dem Gedanken, ihn darum zu bitten, Julians Tür einzutreten.

_Der Blick des verwöhnten Doktors wäre es wert!_

>>Es ist mehr, mhm, Unverständnis. Ich bin traurig, dass er mich als Freundin nicht an sich ranlässt. Es stört mich.<<

>>Es stört dich, dass er dich abgelehnt hat?<<

>>Ja.<<

Jadzia lehnte sich an Worfs Schulter.

Der Mann musste bitter feststellen: _Sie war niedergeschlagen._

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
 _Wegen ihm!_

Worf presste ungewollt einen verstimmten Ton heraus.

Seine Freundin konnte manchmal wirklich sehr eigensinnig sein und ihm gefiel sowieso nicht, dass sie sich immer an diesen Doktor hängen musste.  
Worfs Bild von Julian war bei weitem nicht das Beste. Für ihn war er

nervig, er war dünn, zu dünn, keine Statur für einen Mann, er war laut und tollpatschig.

_Wieso muss sie immer mit ihm nur so oft zusammen sein?_

Aber es stand ihm nicht zu die Freunde seiner Par’Mach’kai in Frage zu stellen, schon gar nicht dann, wenn Jadzia sich so an ihn lehnte.

 

>>Und du kannst ihn nicht einfach ein paar Tage in Ruhe lassen? Ich bin mir sicher es geht ihm gut und er wird einfach nur lernen müssen.<<

>>Ich habe ihn schon ein paar Tage in Ruhe gelassen. Er ist sonst nicht so, ich mache mir Sorgen. Und nicht nur ich sollte das!<<

Sie schmollte immer noch an Worfs Schulter.

Worf stöhnte entnervt.

>>Na gut. Wenn du ihm wirklich helfen willst…<<

>>Will ich!<<, unterbrach Jadzia ihn energisch und hob den Kopf erwartungsfreudig von seiner Schulter.

>>Wie wäre es, wenn du diesen Cardassianer fragst, ob er mit ihm spricht.<<

 

>>Glaubst du ernsthaft Garak hat bessere Karten als ich?<<

Jadzia sah Worf fragend an.

Sisko prustete und lachte erneut los.

>>Kinder, ihr seid köstlich!<<

Worf hingegen suchte noch nach den genauen Worten um die Situation richtig zu erklären.

Das war ein Thema welches er am liebsten auslassen würde…

_Oh…_

>>Warte, ja ! Er hat bessere Karten als ich.<<

>>Ähm, ich denke.<<

>>Julian hat ein Foto von sich und ihm als Handyhintergrundbild!<<

>>Er hat bitte was?<< Worf stand der Mund offen.

>>Zu viele Informationen<<, mischte sich Sisko ein.

 

>>Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde Garak bitten Julian auszurichten, dass ich sehr, sehr verstimmt bin wegen ihm.<<

>>Tu das.<<

>>Oh Worf, ich liebe dich. Das war eine tolle Idee.<<

Ein Schneller Kuss auf die Wange ihres Freundes folgte.

Worf zuckte etwas peinlich berührt zusammen.

>>Jadzia, Mr. Sisko ist hier.<<

>>Ja und? Der ist auch kein Unschuldslamm.<<

>>Ich hör euch ihr beiden! Und sowas erst nach Schichtende, klar?<<

>>Aye Benjamin<<, sagte Jadzia nun wieder komplett fröhlich und strahlte Sisko an.

_Ja, wie kann man sie nicht rein lassen…_

Worf drehte wieder die Musik lauter und ging kommentarlos an die Arbeit.

***

 

Nach langem Drängeln und Bitten konnte sie Sisko überzeugen heute zwei Stunden eher Feierabend zu machen. Immerhin ging es um das Wohlergehen von einem seiner Mitarbeiter.

Sie versuchte wirklich in jedem Belangen positiv zu argumentieren.

Letztendlich waren es aber wohl eher Kiras gutes Wort und ihre schon geleisteten Überstunden, welche dazu führten, dass sie DD9 um kurz nach 19 Uhr verlassen durfte.

_Zeitlich sollte es passen, ich werde sicher noch die ein oder andere Runde Dabo spielen können mit den anderen._

Als Jadzia um die letzte Ecke bog, sah sie wie der Cardassianer gerade seinen Laden schloss.

_Perfekt!_

Sie ging noch einmal genau die Sätze durch, welche sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte.

 

 

>>Guten Abend Mr. Garak<<, kündigte sich Jadzia an, ehe sie hinter den älteren Mann trat.

Der Cardassianer brauchte nur einen kleinen Moment um passend zu reagieren.  
>>Oh schönen guten Abend Ms. Dax.<< Ein höfliches Nicken folgte.  


Jadzia kam einen weiteren Schritt auf Garak zu, wahrte aber dennoch den nötigen Abstand.  
>>Ich möchte Sie eigentlich nur ungerne aufhalten, aber ich brauche ihre Hilfe.<<  
Garak kam um einen amüsiertes Lächeln nicht herum.

>>Ich bin vielleicht nicht ausreichend kompetent für Ihr Anliegen, einer Ihrer Freunde wird Ihnen da sicher besser helfen können.<<  
>>Nein, das ist etwas, was Sie ganz bestimmt noch am ehesten lösen können.<<

 

Garak zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
>>Jetzt machen sie mich aber neugierig Ms. Dax.<<  
>>Leider muss ich nicht auf ihre Eigenschaften als Schneider zurückgreifen<<, und sie legte einen geheimnisvollen Unterton in ihre Stimme, >>sondern auf ihre Person an sich.<<  
Garak gab ihr einen fragenden Blick.

 

>>Sehen Sie, ich habe da so ein Problem mit einem gemeinsamen Freund und ich bin sicher, sie können ihn zu Vernunft bringen.<<

>>Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir Julian überhaupt jemals das Wort Vernunft richtig vermitteln können, Ms. Dax.<<

Jadzia fand den Spruch gut und konnte nur mit einstimmen. Ein wenig löste sich die Anspannung des Gespräches.

 _Dennoch…_ Sie reflektierte Garaks Art _… ein wenig unheimlich war der Typ schon immer gewesen._

Er war deutlich anders als Dukat oder Damar, da sah man direkt das es Gauner waren, blöde Hochstapler, Aufreißer -… _und… welche Ausdrücke hatte Nerys noch mal benutzt? Ach egal_ … -und definitiv keine Leute mit denen man einen Umgang pflegen sollte. Bei Garak war das anders. Er war in ihren Augen noch gefährlicher. Man könnte ihn eben nicht für so einen typischen Cardassianer halten, ihn dann leichtfertig vertrauen und bitter dafür büßen.

 

Jadzia führte eine Haarsträhne mit ihrer Hand hinters Ohr.

_Okay konzertier dich aufs wesentliche…_

 

>>Sie haben Recht. Julian ist manchmal sehr anstrengend, aber er macht mir auch gerade etwas Sorgen. Um ehrlich zu sein sogar mehr als nur „etwas“ .<<

>>Wie genau darf ich das verstehen?<<

Garaks Stimmung schlug deutlich um, jetzt war er ernst. Das Thema „Julian“ war für ihn anscheinend nichts, worüber er leichtfertig hinweggehen würde.

>>Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, er isoliert sich zu sehr. Er geht nicht mehr mit uns weg, Mr. O’Brien kommt nicht mal an ihn ran und mit Ihnen verbringt er auch gerade nicht mehr seine Pausen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.<<

>>Das ist wahr.<<

Der Schneider nickte, ehe er mit einem ruhigen Ton fortfuhr.

>>Er wollte Abstand, da er einiges zu lernen hat.<<

 

>>Entschuldigen Sie Mr. Garak, aber finden Sie das nicht seltsam?<<

Jadzia wollte noch keine Reaktion abwarten und bemühte sich schnell, ihre Gedanken mitzuteilen.

>>Sie kennen Ihn ja jetzt auch schon relativ gut möchte ich mal annehmen. Oder liege ich da falsch?<<

>>Ich denke, das haben Sie richtig erkannt.<<

 

>>Okay<<, sagte Jadzia munter und gestikulierte mit ihrer rechten Hand.

>>Dann ist diese Verhalten doch nun wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich für unser tolles Genie. Immerhin, und das dürfen wir nicht vergessen, geht es hier nicht um sein Physikum oder eine Abschlussklausurenphase. Es geht um nur eine Klausur! Eine Arbeit, welche unser mehr als intelligenter Doktor doch im Nu schaffen müsste.<<

 

>>Oh interessante<<, sagte Garak langsam, >>mir sagte er, er habe mehrere Klausuren zu bestehen.<<

 

>>Spannend was Julian so erzählt.<<

>>Er muss gerade sehr _unvernünftig_ sein. << Garaks Aussage hatte einen scharfen Unterton.

Beide schienen nun noch mehr zu verstehen, dass ein klärendes Gespräch mit dem Studenten notwendig war.

 

>>Ich hoffe, ich kann Ihnen verständlich machen, dass es absolut nicht zu Julian passt. Er ist nicht der Typ dem nur eine Klausur so viel Arbeit abverlangt.<<

Die junge Trill erinnerte sich an das weniger erfolgreiche Gespräch am Vormittag.

>>Letztendlich Mr. Garak, ich mache mir so meine Gedanken.<<

>>Haben Sie ihm das gesagt?<<

Der Cardassianer kam einen halben Schritt mehr auf Jadzia zu.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als habe sie gerade eine vertraute Ebene mit ihrem Gesprächspartner erreicht.

_Mit Garak… einem Cardassianer…_

Sie schluckte.

_Wenn Julian das nur wüsste…_

Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

_Wenn Kira das nur wüsste!_

 

>>Ms. Dax, ihm liegt viel an Ihnen, wenn Sie ihm das sagen hört er bestimmt zu.<<

 

Jadzia verzog ihren Mund nach unten. Diese unzufriedene Mine war für ihr Gesicht ungewohnt.

>>Ja, er hat zugehört. Durch seine Apartmenttür.<<

>>Wie bitte?<<

>>Ja.<<

>>Sehr unhöflich.<<

>>Sie sagen es!<<

Garak atmete schwer aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

>>Ich denke Ms. Dax, ich werde auch einmal eine Konversation mit Julians Apartmenttür in Erwägung ziehen, vielleicht habe ich ja mehr Glück.<<

 

Die Trill lächelte.

>>Bestimmt.<<

>>Ich danke für die Information Ms. Dax.<<

Sie nickte erleichtert.

>>Ach, und soll ich ihm noch was ausrichten?<<

>>Jetzt wo Sie es sagen, da wäre wirklich etwas was Sie ihm ausrichten könnten…<<

 

***

  
Als Garak das Apartmentgebäude betrat, hatte er sich einige Gedanken gemacht.  
Die Highlights davon bestimmten gerade seinen Gemütszustand.  
 _Wieso sollte Julian ihn und seine Freunde anlügen?_

_Was schien ihn so zu beschäftigen?_

_Und würde er wirklich die Tür eintreten, wenn er sie nicht öffnen würde?_

Der Cardassianer schätzte die Anzahl der Versuche ab.

Wäre er noch in Übung gewesen, würde die Tür beim ersten mal schon nachgeben.

_Hach, vielleicht zwei Versuche Elim, du bist ein alter Mann geworden._

Er richtete seinen Mantel.

_Wobei ich doch die dezentere Methode vorziehe._

Ein selbstsicherer Blick zierte Garaks Gesicht, als er vor der Tür ankam.

Zweimal lediglich hatte er Julians Apartment gesehen, flüchtig, als er ihn nach Hause brachte.

_Diesmal werde ich definitiv etwas länger bleiben._

Er klopfte, aber es kam keine Resonanz.

  
>>Julian, bist du da?<<, Fragte er gegen die Tür.

_Schrecklich! Ich weiß wieso Ms. Dax so erbost war…_

Einen weiteren Moment blieb es ruhig, doch ehe er das zweite Mal gegen die Tür schlagen konnte, vernahm er plötzlich eilige Schritte im Flur, welche schnell lauter wurden.  
>>Elim?<<, drang es fragend durch das Holz.  
>>Ja mein Lieber.<<  
Eine kurze Pause folgte, ehe der andere meinte: >>Was machst du hier?<<  
>>Ich wollte dich besuchen, ich habe dich seit ein paar Tagen nicht gesehen und ich dachte, da bin ich mal mutig und versuche es bei dir zu Hause.<<  
>>Du bist hier, weil Jadzia dich überredet hat oder?<<  
>>Niemand, mein Lieber, muss mich überreden dich sehen zu wollen.<<  
Und Garak konnte sich Julians Kopfschütteln vorstellen, als würde er vor ihm stehen.

  
>>Mich nervt es, dass sie dich jetzt auch noch da mit reinzieht.<<  
>>Worein denn?<<  
>>Nichts.<<  
>>Dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm sein Julian.<<  
Wieder eine Pause.

  
>>Garak, ich habe echt keine Lust mir eine weitere Predigt anzuhören.<<  
>>Ich bin nicht hier um eine Predigt zu halten, aber auch genauso wenig, um mich mit einer Tür zu unterhalten. Ich möchte dich einfach _sehen_. <<  
Julian zog unentschlossen am Ende seines T-Shirt herum. Er wusste, Garak würd er nicht so leicht loswerden wie Jadzia.

_…Und wer weiß, was sie für Schauergeschichten erzählt hat! Die Frau kann der pure Horror sein!_

Je mehr Sorgen Garak sich um ihn machen würde, umso anstrengender könnte das hier alles werden.  
Er wog genau seinen nächsten Schritt ab.

_Vielleicht stehen da Sisko, Ezri und Worf und warten nur darauf mich raus zuzerren wenn ich die Tür aufmache? Denen traue ich alles zu!_

Der junge Mann sah sich kurz um. Er stellte sich in einem versetzten Winkel zur Tür.

 _Ein Spalt Julian, nicht mehr!_  
Es vergingen ein paar Augenblicke, ehe Garak einen sich drehenden Schlüssel in der Tür vernahm. Ein kleiner Spalt tat sich auf und Julian blickte durch.  
>>Guten Abend Julian.<<  
>>Hallo Elim.<<

  
Garak gab Julian ein herzliches Lächeln während seine Augen den Studenten schnell prüften.  
 _Er ist total übermüdet!_

 

>>Darf ich reinkommen?<<  
>>Eher weniger, ich bin beschäftigt...<<  
>>Mit dem Lernen? Ich werde dir schon keine Umstände machen, ganz sicher.<<

Garak wirkte auf Julian gerade so anziehend, dass dieser merkte, wie er automatisch ein paar Zentimeter weiter die Tür öffnete.

_Ich muss wirklich auf Entzug sein verdammt…!_

  
>>Naja, ich hab nicht aufgeräumt, ich kann dich so nicht empfangen.<< Und das war die Wahrheit.

>>Du… du würdest wahrscheinlich einen sehr großen Schock bekommen<<, meinte Julian etwas verlegen.

>>Ich bin hart im Nehmen mein junger Freund.<<

>>Ich weiß nicht.<<

Er nahm die Hand von der Tür und legte sie in seinen Nacken.

>>Du wirst wahrscheinlich weglaufen und mich nie wieder sehen wollen, wenn du das siehst.<<

>>Julian, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich hatte mir auch keine Sorgen gemacht, wie du meine Wohnung finden würdest.<<

>>Das kann man doch überhaupt nicht vergleichen!<<

 

Garak trat ganz nah an den Spalt heran, durch den Julian immer noch skeptisch blickte. Es wäre ein leichtes die Tür einfach aufzustoßen-sie aufzutreten war ja nun nicht mehr notwendig- aber hier war mehr Feingefühl gefragt.

>>Bitte Julian, nur kurz.<<

Der Cardassianer konnte sehen, wie Julians Gedanken arbeiteten.

Garak war sich sicher, er würde ihn rein lassen.

 

Der Student seufzte schwer.

>>Oh man!<<

Er öffnete die Tür.

>>Komm rein.<<

>>Danke.<<

Garak trat ein und blieb einen langen Moment vor Julian stehen.

Jetzt sah er noch deutlicher, wie entkräftet der Student aussah. Kaum etwas von seiner energischen Art war geblieben. Ebenfalls kein freudiger Blick, im Gegenteil. Angriffslustig sah Julian zu Garak herüber.

_Oh, na das wird ein interessanter Abend._

Garak lief kommentarlos zwei Schritte weiter und öffnete seinen Mantel.

>>Ach, so schlimm ist es doch bisher nicht<<, meinte der Cardassianer und musterte den schmalen Flur.

 

Julian biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

_Wieso habe ich den Kerl rein gelassen?_

>>Ich stell das mal klar, okay?<<

Er schloss zu Garak auf und stellte sich vor ihn.

 

>> Du kannst hier sein. Schau dich um. Sag den anderen das ich noch lebe und wirklich lerne und dann machst du dir noch einen schönen Abend.<<

>>Was auch immer du sagst, mein Lieber.<<

Der Cardassianer beugte sich vor und hielt Julians drohendem Blick mit Leichtigkeit Stand.

>>Du bist sehr attraktiv wenn du dich so aufspielst.<<

Julian kämpfte kurz mit seiner Fassung.

_Kann der mal aufhören mich anmachen zu wollen?..._

Der Jüngere musste sich zurücknehmen, er wollte keinen Streit riskieren.  
 _Ignorier ihn…irgendwie zumindest!_

 

Er zuckte locker mit den Schulter – _das hast du nun davon Garak_ \- und machte sich auf in seine Wohnbereich.

Als er durch die Tür trat, schob er unliebsam ein paar gestapelte Bücher bei Seite.

Garak folgte ihm und war im nächsten Moment wirklich etwas überrascht.

_Keine Frage, Julian lernte wirklich!_

Eine Lampe war in der Mitte des Zimmers auf dem Boden aufgebaut, neben ihr der Laptop, ein großes Kissen davor. Drum herum ein Turm aus Büchern und Notizen.

 

>>Du kannst dich auf die Couch setzen, bedien dich am Kühlschrank, wenn du was willst.<<

Garak löste seinen Blick von dem Meer aus Büchern, welches sich vor ihm auftat und sah herüber zum angesprochenen Möbelstück.

Selbst dort waren mehre Blöcke mit Notizen verteilt.

>>Ah, du kannst sie nach unten legen.<< Julian deutete auf die Blöcke.

>>Ich kreuze gerade Altklausuren. Die Notizen brauche ich gerade nicht.<<

 

>>Das ist wirklich…<<

>>Ja?<<, fragte Julian und tänzelte um die Bücher herum Richtung Kissen. Er lies sich auf es fallen und zog den Laptop zu sich.

>>…Ein interessantes Bild.<<

>>Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich es noch sagen muss<<, meinte er entnervt, >>ich lerne.<<

>>Ja, durchaus.<<

 

Garak blieb stehen und lies das Bild noch etwas auf sich wirken.

Das war wirklich nicht Julians Art, so kannte er ihn nicht.

Selbstverständlich lernte er, oft genug hatte er das bei ihm getan, aber diesen Umfang legte er bisher noch nicht an den Tag.

 

>>Was ist es für eine Klausur?<<

>>Ist doch nicht so wichtig, oder?<<

 

Eine Pause folgte. Garak nahm nun seinen Weg zur Couch auf.

>>Ich denke schon, sie muss ja mehr als wichtig sein, wenn du so viel dafür lernst und eine halbe Bücherei hier hast.<<

>>Es geht.<<

_Aja…_

Er legte die Blöcke beiseite. Ein paar gelbe Klebezettel verrutschten dabei leicht und er positionierte sie neu.  
Julian fing an auf seinem Laptop zu tippen.

 

Garak überflog die von Julian gemachten Notizen. Ein Satz stand da, ziemlich unleserlich, dann durchgestrichen, wieder ein Satz, wieder durchgestrichen. Der Rest des Blattes war weis und das wirkte bedrohlich. _Keine Struktur wie er sie sonst hat_.

Zwischen den Büchern lagen zerknüllte Zettel, zwei Dosen Energydrink- Garak hasste dieses Zeug- und eine leere Pizzapackung befanden sich noch in Julians Reichweite.

>>Verdammt!<<  
Julian gab seinen Laptop einen entnervten Stoß.

Zwei weitere schnelle Klicke folgten, darauf ein lautes Stöhne.

>>Ich kriegs nicht hin!<<

 

>>Julian.<<

>>Was?<<

Das kam viel aggressiver und unfreundlicher herüber, als er es beabsichtigen hatte.

Der Cardassianer zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

>>Ich, ahm, es tut mir Leid Elim, aber ich bin gerade sehr gestresst.<<

>>Ich sehe es schon.<<

 

Schweigen.

Julian sah kurz zu ihm auf, dann wieder auf seinen Laptop. Wieder hörte man ein Klicken, einmal, zweimal, dann ein erneuter enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck von Seiten Julians.

>>Was ist es Julian?<<

>>Bitte?<<

>>Was genau beschäftigt dich?<<

 

Julian sah zu seinem Freund.

_Ich weiß es nicht verdammt!_

>>Ich will nicht drüber reden.<<

>>Sicher? Ich meine, vielleicht hilft es dir und du könntest dich besser konzentrieren.<<

 

_Bestimmt nicht._

>>Nein, es ist gerade einfach alles zu viel.<<

 

Garak musste feststellen, dass es ihn wütend machte seinen Freund so zu sehen.

Die Hilflosigkeit war erdrückend.

>>Ich muss es ja nicht sein, vielleicht Ms. Dax, oder Mr. O’Brien?<<

 

>>Ich will aber nicht, okay? Verdammt ich lerne doch nur, die Welt wird sich weiter drehen.<<

>>Julian, du verzweifelst aber gerade dabei. Es tut dir nicht gut.<<

 

Julian fühlte wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Er hatte diese Gespräche bisher meiden können, ihn selbst nervte die Situation ja mehr als alle anderen, aber so etwas soll es geben.

_Ja es soll passieren dass ein Studium mal gerade einfach nervt und anstrengend wird! Und man sich nicht konzentrieren kann, den Kopf nicht frei bekommt und einfach mal schlechte Laune hat. Ich will das nicht…_

 

>>Leerlauf Garak, ich komme hier nicht voran<<, gab Julian erschöpft zu.

>>Ich sehe es an deinen Notizen.<<

>>Ist nicht meine Art, echt.<< Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den dünnen Bildschirm des Laptops. Das grelle Licht drang durch seine geschlossenen Augenlieder und es schmerzte so hell war es.

 

>>Solche Phasen gibt es im Studium, aber dann braucht man seine Freunde. Das habe ich zumindest gehört.<<

  
Das Surren des Laptops nervte Julian, der Geruch von dem Energydrink auch. Garaks Stimme war angenehmer, viel angenehmer.

 

>>Wann ist die Klausur mein Lieber?<<

>>In drei Tagen.<<

_Scheiße, noch drei blöde Tage!_

>>Du bist ein wirklich brillanter junger Mann, du wirst es schaffen.<<

>>Und wenn nicht?<<

Er hob seinen Kopf und klappte den Bildschirm des Laptops zu. Das Surren verstummte kurz darauf.

 

>>Dann wiederholst du.<<

 _Wiederholen_?

Das war hart für Julians Ego. Er musste noch _nie_ etwas _wiederholen_!

 

Er sah zu Garak herüber, erschöpft aber auch irgendwie etwas gelöster.

_Was ist das nur? Warum kann ich nicht einfach mal abschalten?_

>>Ich will aber nicht wiederholen!<<

 

Julian fand das blöd, das Gespräch war blöd, es war blöd, dass Garak seine Wohnung so sah, das er ihn so sah!

Niemand sollte das, schon gar nicht er.

Er hatte keine Lust mehr.

 

Julian legte seinen Laptop zur Seite und schlug den Notizblock vor sich zu.

Ein symbolischer Kraftakt für den jungen Mann.

 _Scheitern und wiederholen, das geht nicht!_  
  
Er stand auf, richtete kurz sein T-Shirt und sah zu Garak. Dieser verfolgte die Bewegungen des jungen Mannes aufmerksam.

Julian ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, schob die anderen Blöcke auf der Couch noch etwas zur Seite – _die nerven, es nervt alles!_ \- und lehnte sich zu dem Cardassianer vor.

_Man das ist, wie ein wirklich verwirrender Traum._

Es fühlte sich zumindest für ihn so an.

Etwas wackelig war er auf den Beinen und als er seine Hand an Garaks Schulter legte und die Wärme spürte, war es ein unwirkliches Gefühl. Völlig anders, als die Hitze seine Laptops. Anders als alles.

 

>>Ich werde nicht wiederholen<<, murmelte er und küsste den anderen.

Dieses Gefühl, dass etwas unwirklich war, erfuhr auch der Cardassianer in diesem Moment. Die Handlung von Julian traf ihn unvorbereitet.

Er zögerte, wenn auch nur ein paar Sekunden. Für ihn wirkte es, wie eine Ewigkeit, ehe er das Geschehene verarbeitete.

Der erste Kuss von Julian war leicht, eher flüchtig. Kaum realisiert, löste er sich von ihm, allerdings nur ein paar Zentimeter, wenig merklich. Vielleicht musste auch er kurz noch mal verstehen, was er da gerade getan hatte.

Es schien den Jüngeren aber nicht weiter zu interessieren, denn es folgte schnell ein zweiter Kuss und darauf erneut einer.

 

Es hatte sich eine erdrückende Spannung zwischen ihm und dem Schneider aufgebaut. Dieser standzuhalten verlangte Julian immer mehr Kraft ab. Er war es nicht gewohnt sich zurückhalten zu müssen. Ganz besonders nicht in solchen Sachen.

 

Es war eine gewaltige Entlastung für seine Sinne. Julian schien dem Drang nachzugeben zu wollen. Und obwohl diese Situation weder was besonders romantisches noch spezielles hatte, war sie dennoch annehmbar für den ersten Kuss.

Immerhin war die Beziehung zwischen Garak und ihm eine Sache, die er ändern und verbessern konnte.

Für diesen Kuss waren keine Notizen notwendig, keine Fragen die beantwortet und benotet werden mussten. Und er war erfolgreich bei seiner Handlung.

Das konnte er schon immer gut, und _verdammt_ es gefiel ihm.

 

Julian nahm kurz etwas mehr Abstand und sah in das zufriedene Gesicht seines Freundes. Er selbst merkte, wie er lächelte, er hätte fast schon lachen wollen.

>>Wir sind blöd. Wir hätten das schon viel eher tun sollen.<<

Julian entschied seinen Beinen etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Sie waren eh gerade zu schwach, zu stehen war anstrengend.

Er kniete sich über Garaks Schoß und drückte sich an den anderen.

Und hier war er seinem Freund viel näher, Küssen war einfacher, es war einfacher sich von diesen guten Gefühlen durchdringen zu lassen.

>>Du solltest lernen Julian<<, sagte der ältere halbherzig.

Garak erlaubte sich zu genießen, was Julian tat, dass er sich ihm so nährte. Natürlich sollte er der Vernünftige sein, aber er erlag seinen Gefühlen.

>>Vielleicht.<<

_Müssen wir reden?_

Julian küsste ihn erneut. Und wie er es tat!

 

Normalweise wirkte es für Julian störend, dass Garak ihn immer dazu nötigte den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Es hieß, dass sich der Student noch mehr mit der Situation auseinander setzten musste. Doch jetzt gerade nahm er diese Rolle dankend an und genoss es, das Tempo und den Umfang vorzugeben.

>>Elim…<<, sagte er leise.

_Dieses Kribbeln macht mich fertig verdammt…! Gut dass ich nicht mehr stehen muss…_

Julian drückte sich weiter an Garak und sein Herz hämmerte wie wild.

_Ich brauchte genau das._

 

Es galt viel aufzuholen.

Er fuhr begierig mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des anderen, schon fast bettelnd kam er sich dabei vor.

Wie erwartet gab der erste Zungenkuss dem Kribbeln noch mehr Stärke. Es überlagerte nun alle Sinne und Julian war sich nicht mehr sicher ob er so etwas schon jemals gespürt hatte.

Einen kurzen Moment löste er sich, holte etwas Luft.

_Wow…_

 

>>Wir sollten aufhören.<<

>>Wa…?<<

Garak lehnte seine Stirn gegen Julians.

Seine Worte waren warm, sie drückten zwar nicht das aus, was der Jüngere jetzt hören wollte, aber überhaupt seinen Namen wahrzunehmen- _mit dieser Stimme_ \- berauschte ihn.

>>Wieso?<<, hauchte Julian, leicht paralysiert von dem was hier vorging. Dieser Vorschlag missfiel ihm, doch tief in seinem Bauch war etwas, das ihn ermutigte ihn anzunehmen.

_Noch mehr von diesem Gefühl und mein Denken würde wahrscheinlich aussetzen…_

 

So wirklich einen Grund hatte Garak nicht. Dieser Vorschlag erschien ihm unglaublich infantil in dem Moment, wo er ihn schon ausgesprochen hatte.

Das Verlangen drang den älteren Mann dazu eigentlich genau das hier fortsetzen zu wollen.

_Ich würde am liebsten auch noch so viel mehr mit ihm tun._

Garak sah in Julians braune Augen. Sie waren weit aufgerissen und wirkten leicht überfordert.

_Aber wieso denke ich dann…?_

 

Der Cardassianer schloss kurz seine Augen.

_…Wieso sage ich sowas? Wieso denke ich, dass…_

>>Vielleicht sollten wir es nicht überstürzten.<<

_…es für ihn einfach nur Neugier ist?_

Garak setzte schnell ein Lächeln auf, um Julian nichts von diesen eher negativen Gedanken preiszugeben.

_Völlig absurd Elim…_

>>Ich, ahm…<<

Julian kämpfte mit seiner Sprache.

Er wirkte wie ein Kind, so unvorbereitet kam er sich zumindest vor.

_Denkt er, ich kann das nicht?_

>>Ah… also, denkst du das wir jetzt…Ich meine, ich würde! Wahrscheinlich, aber…<<

Garak küsste Julian auf die Wange.

>>Nein, warte! Ich, ich meine das…Ich kann das! Auch mit einem Mann!<<

Garak musste bei dieser Rechtfertigung grinsen.

>>Julian, eine Pause tut uns gut glaube ich.<<

 

Der Student kniff die Augen zusammen.

>>Oh man, sag keinem, dass ich hier so rumgestottert habe, okay? Schon gar nicht bei sowas!<<

Julian legte den Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen.

>>Wie klingt das? Julian Subatoi Bashir ist der beste Liebhaber der Welt.<<

>>Ärger mich jetzt nicht...<<

Er gab Garak einen leichten Stoß in die Seite.

Einen kurzen Moment verharrten beide so, dann fing Julian leise an zu lachen.

Er schaute seinen Freund an.

>>Ich glaube dich zu küssen ist mein neues Hobby, Elim. Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen müssen.<<

Die Hitze in seinem Körper lies seine Wangen leicht erröten.

Für Garak war er unbeschreiblich schön in diesem Moment.

Er legte seine Hand an die Wange.

Julian sah ihn entschlossen an.

>>Ich will davon noch ganz viel haben.<<

>>Das sollst du auch bekommen.<<

>>Jetzt?<<

Der Jüngere lehnte sich wieder etwas vor, aber der Cardassianer behielt die Kontrolle und wich ihm aus.

>>Oh mein Lieber, das muss man genießen. Warum sind Terraner eigentlich immer so ungeduldig und hastig in allem was sie tun?<<

Julian lachte erneut.

>>Okay, für heute ist Schluss. Aber dann will ich beim nächsten Mal auch wirklich _genießen_. <<

 

Garak musterte Julian während sich dieser ausgelassen streckte.

Der Jüngere machte noch keine weiteren Anstalten sich von seinem Freund herunter zu bewegen.

>>Puh, ich sollte aufräumen.<<

Er sah auf die chaotisch, aufeinander geschobenen Bücher.

>>Oder lernen?<<

Eine kurze Pause, ein breites Grinsen und Julian erhob sich und lies sich rechts neben Garak auf die Couch fallen.

>>Nein, heute nicht mehr.<<

 

Julian drehte sich nach rechts, sein Arm hing auf dem Boden und schob unliebsam zwei Papierkugeln umher.

>>Sags keinem okay?<<

>>Wegen der Unordnung? Dein Apartment ist tadellos, wie immer. Das kann ich bestätigen.<<

>>Super.<<

Beide waren noch mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders.

Und während Julian die letzte Papierkugel in Reichweite verschob, fühlte er sich unglaublich stolz.

_Verdammt ich habs gemacht! Ich hab ihn geküsst! Ich bin toll!_

 

>>Ahm Elim…<<

Es schien schwer sich von der vorherrschenden Stimmung zu lösen.

>>…Wünsch mir Glück für die Klausur.<<

>>Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg, mein Lieber.

>>Elim…<<

Julian stuppste Garak an.

>>Bitte?<<

>>Was grinst du so?<<

>>Nichts mein lieber Doktor.<<

>>Erzähl keinen Mist. Was denkst du?<<

>>Da war noch was…<<, sagte Garak. 

>>Oh, was?<<

>>Eine Freundin von dir hat mich noch um was gebeten… Ich soll dir noch was ausrichten.<<

 An jenem Abend erhielt Jadzia eine Email von ihrem besten Freund. Wenn gleich diese durchaus beleidigend geschrieben war, so freute sich die junge Trill ungemein.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, nach einer Ewigkeit poste ich das nächste Kapitel. Die Fanfiction ist schon lange fertig, leider hatte ich keine große Motivation mehr gehabt, alles hochzuladen. Doch nun, dank stifledlaughter habe ich sie wieder gefunden^^ Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an dieser Stelle an sie und ihre Mühe, meine Geschichte ins Englische zu übersetzen! Damit jetzt auch klar ist, wie es ausgeht, poste ich auch den Rest. Leider wird dieser nicht mehr gebetat sein!  
> Also Achtung: NULL BETA ab hier :D
> 
> Ich danke euch dennoch fürs Lesen! <3 Dieses Kapitel zählte früher zu einen meiner Lieblinge, mittlerweile finde ich es aber nicht mehr ganz so toll :-/ seht es mir nach.

Julian stützte seinen Kopf in seine rechten Hand so ab, dass er schräg auf ihr lag. Jadzia stieß ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite, doch dies störte ihn nicht weiter.

 

>>Man, was ist das für ein langweiliger Tag heute!<<, stöhnte er mit dem Blick auf die Eingangstür gerichtet.

 

Die Trill rutschte ein wenig auf dem Stuhl neben ihm hin und her, ehe sie sich dazu entschloss etwas an der Lehne ihres Stuhls runterzurutschen, so dass sie eher auf ihrem Stuhl lag.

>>Naja, ich bin ganz froh darum, dass wenig mal los ist.<<

 

>>Das Wetter ist schrecklich, es ist kalt und nass draußen, es ist doch bald Frühling, was soll das? Und die Zeit geht nicht um!<<

 

>>Julian, aber immerhin haben wir so auch weniger Probleme! Also weniger Kunden gleich weniger Probleme<<, meinte sie selbstsicher und Julian bekam noch einen leichten Stoß von ihrem Ellenbogen in seine

 

>>Ich glaube nicht, dass diese weniger wirtschaftliche Gleichung aufgeht Jadzia. Mehr Leute, mehr Probleme, aber auch mehr Geld und die Zeit vergeht.<<

 

Julian ließ seinen Blick unverändert auf der Eingangstür ruhen während er von Jadzia nur ein entnervtes Seufzten vernahm.

 

>>Ich bin auch froh, dass heute mal weniger los ist, so kann ich mich auf die Abrechnungen konzentrieren.<<

Kira betrat den Restaurantbereich mit einem dicken Buch. Die Tageseinnahmen erfasste sie wirklich sehr gewissenhaft, sofern man drei bis vier Tagesintervalle als gewissenhaft bezeichnen kann.

 

>>Ich wette Dukat lässt sich heute noch Blicken!<<

 

>>Jadzia, reize sie nicht!<<, flüsterte Julian panisch und warf seiner Freundin einen finsteren Blick über seine Schulter zu.

 

>>Wer lässt sich wo blicken?<<

Sofort fingen Kiras Augen an bedrohlich zu funkeln.

 

>>Niemand!<<

 

>>Julian, du Spielverderber…!<<

Jadzia setzte sich wieder auf und beobachtete Kira, wie sie neben der Kasse einen Taschenrechner und einen Kugelschreiben platzierte, das Buch aufgeschlagen.

 

Anstatt Julian einen erneuten, sinnlosen Stoß in die Rippen zu verpassen, legte sie ihren Kopf auf dessen Schulter, was den jungen Mann zusammen zucken ließ.

 

Augenblicklich versuchte er Jadzia leicht wegzudrücken.

 

>>Was denn? Ich bin müde….!<<, beschwerte sie sich bei Julians verzweifelten Versuchen sie loszuwerden.

 

>>Lehn dich bitte woanders an Jadzia!<<, flüsterte er um nicht die Blicke von Kira auf sich zu ziehen.

 

>>Wieso? Hast du Angst das Garak das falsch verstehen könnte?<<

 

>>Was?! Es geht hier nicht um Garak! Was redest du da schon wieder!<<

Julian wurde leicht rot um die Nase und schnappt nervös nach Luft.

 

>>Ach etwa nicht?<<

 

Ganz langsam hob sie ihren Kopf an und Julian fällt automatisch ein Stein vom Herzen.

 

Doch jetzt erst hatte Jadzia wirklich Gefallen an der Situation gefunden.

Elegant lehnte sie sich etwas vor, so dass sich ihr und Julians Gesicht fast berührten.

 

>>He…Hey!<<

 

Julian versuchte verzweifelt mit seinem Stuhl zurück zu rücken, doch Jadzia reagierte schneller und rutschte sofort hinter her.

 

Im Augenwinkel hatte sie gerade noch Worf erspäht, der sich zu Kira begeben hatte und die ganze Situation aufmerksam beobachtete.

 

_Das wird ja immer besser!_

>>Du bist wirklich süß Julian<<, sagte sie und schenkte

ihm einen verführerischen Blick.

Ihre schauspielerische Leistung war auf dem Höhepunkt.

 

_Was?_

Panik flutete Julians Augen.

Hier stimmte etwas nicht!

 

Der junge Mann war mehr als irritiert, auf der einen Seite mochte er Jadzia und ja, er hätte gegen das hier nie etwas gehabt, aber jetzt…jetzt war das ganze etwas anders, jetzt war da noch jemand, den er sehr mochte.

 

_Oh man, warum müssen alle gleichzeitig anfangen auf mich zu stehen?!_

Die Trill hatte ganz andere Dinge im Sinn.

Da war ihr Freund, die Situation immer noch genau beobachtend und ihr bester Freund, welcher ein zu leichtes Opfer abgab.

 

Plötzlich war es gar nicht mehr so langweilig, wie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor.

 

Sie nahm die letzten Zentimeter zwischen den beiden und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

>>Du bist so süß, pass bloß auf, dass Garak dich nicht in einem verschlingt!<<

 

Den folgenden Augenblick erlebte Julian wie in Zeitlupe. Er war verwirrt, irritiert, verängstigt und…

 

>>Wa…was soll das?<<, stotterte er noch dazwischen.

 

Noch ehe er vernünftig reagieren konnte, spürte er einen starken Stoß gegen seine Schulter. Worf hatte die paar Meter zwischen Kasse und Jadzias und seinem Tisch mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit überwunden und ihn angerempelt.

 

>>Ich... Au! Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir Leid!<<, rief Julian, nahm die Hände verzweifelt noch vor sein

Gesicht, um sich irgendwie zu verteidigen. Sein Überlebensinstinkt schien zumindest noch zu funktionieren.

 

Worf beachtete das nicht weiter, er griff ihn am Kragen und zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch, während Jadzia jedoch nur amüsiert zusah.

 

Doch auch wenn sie gerne die Fortsetzung gesehen hätte, so wollte sie nicht ihren besten Freund und ihren Freund in einen unnötigen Streit verwickeln.

 

_Wobei…Interessant wäre es schon…_

 

>>Hört sofort auf!<<, rief Kira lauthals vom anderen Ende der des Raumes.

 

Kurz darauf traut sich Ezri um die Ecke des Küchenbereiches zu gucken.

>>Oh Gott, was ist hier los? Julian….?<<

 

>>Worf, er ist einfach nur ein Freund, bitte lass ihn los<<, meinte Jadzia lachend und versuchte den großen Mann von Julian zu trennen.

 

>>Es tut mir Leid!<<

_Was habe ich überhaupt gemacht?_

>>Nur ein Freund?<<, schnaubte Worf und hob Julian ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden.

 

>>Ehrlich, das tut man, man gibt Freunden schon mal einen Kuss auf die Wange.<<

 

>>Kuss…..<<, Worf knirschte mit den Zähnen.

 

>>Du bist keine große Hilfe Jadzia!<<

Julian zappelte und versuchte mit aller Kraft von

Worf loszukommen.

 

>>Beruhigt euch okay? Wenn was zu Bruch geht, bezahlt ihr das! Reißt euch zusammen, verdammt noch mal!<<

 

Noch während Kira versuchte die Situation wieder zu normalisieren, spürte sie Ezris nervösen Blick im Rücken.

 

Kurz darauf drehte sie sich sofort um.

 

>>Die beruhigen sich schon wieder<<, sagte sie sanft zu Ezri, >>und wenn ich selbst dafür sorgen muss.<<

 

>>Hör zu, das war ein Missverständnis okay? Jadzia sagte doch, wir sind nur Freunde!<<

 

>>Freunde küssen sich aber nicht!<<

 

Der Klingone schüttelte Julian zweimal heftig, während dieser das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass Worf immer wütender wurde.

 

_Hilfe verdammt!_

>>Du bist auch nicht gerade gut darin ihn zu beruhigen, Julian.<<

 

>>Es ist ja auch nicht MEIN FREUND!<<

 

>>Wenn du sie noch einmal….!<<

 

>>Ich habe sie nicht geküsst!<<, schrie Julian und seine Angst schlug langsam in Verzweiflung um.

 

>>Julian soll Jadzia geküsst haben?<<, fragte Ezri leicht geknickt, nicht ganz im Klaren über das komplette Geschehen weiter hinten im Raum. Sie traute sich ein paar Schritte aus dem hinteren Bereich heraus und trat an Kira heran, welche ihr einen geduldigen Blick schenkte.

 

>>Nein eigentlich hatte Jadzia ihn geküsst, aber das war mehr…<<

 

>>So so, ich komme wohl ungelegen wenn hier schon geküsst wird.<<

 

Kira wandte sich zur Tür und betrachtete einen leicht irritierten, aber auch amüsiert dreinblickenden

_Oh nein Garak! Wann ist er…?_

Julian zappelte jetzt nun noch heftiger.

 

_Was er jetzt nur denkt? Scheiße Jadzia, das wirst du büßen!_

>>Komm Worf lass mich runter, bitte!<<, flehte der junge Mediziner, auch wenn er seine Versuche sich zu befreien nicht unterbrach.

 

>>Entschuldige dich zunächst bei Jadzia!<<

 

>>Braucht er nicht Worf, ich habe ihn ja geküsst<<, kam die Trill Julian zuvor und stürzte ihn damit noch weiter in seine unangenehme Situation.

>>Warum musst du immer das Wort küssen benutzen?<< Julians Hoffnungslosigkeit wuchs immer weiter.

 

>>Ich denke meine Anwesenheit ist gerade nicht erforderlich<<, Garak trat einen Schritt zurück Richtung Tür.

 

>>Nein, nein bleiben Sie! Ich will wissen wie sich Julian da jetzt raus windet.<<

 

>>Ganz schön schadenfroh Miss Kira, alle Achtung<<, sagte Garak und nickte ihr leicht anerkennend zu.

Diese schenkte ihm ein lockeres Lächeln und lenkte dabei wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Julian und Worf, der den jüngeren inzwischen abgesetzt hatte ihn aber nach wie vor am Kragen hielt.

 

>>Okay, also Freunde geben sich nun mal hin und wieder Küsse.<<

Jadzia legte ihre Hand auf Worfs Schulter und küsste ihn jetzt ebenfalls auf die Wange. Der Killerinstinkt -so würde Julian es nennen- wich aus Worfs Blick und seine Züge entspannten

 

>>Ja, auf die Wange! Das war nur ein Kuss auf die Wange! Und ich…<<, ergänzte Julian schnell.

>>Ich konnte mich gar nicht so schnell wehren. Echt, es tut mir Leid!<<

 

Worf schenkte ihm einen letzten skeptischen Blick und lockerte dann seinen Griff. Er richtete eher halbherzig Julians Poloshirt, verzog den Mund und nickte kurz. Das war eindeutig Worfs Entschuldigung

 

_Puuhhh… ich lebe!_

Julian stolpert schnell ein paar Schritte zur Seite um eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich sowie Worf und Jadzia zu haben. Rasch sah er zu Garak, welcher immer noch im Eingangsbereich stand.

 

>>Garak, das war…<<, setzte er an und gestikulierte hilflos zu Worf herüber.

 

>>…Ein Missverständnis.<<

Jadzia strich Worf über den Nacken und schenkte dem verzweifelt wirkenden Mann keine weitere

 

Garak wechselte kurz einen amüsierten Blick mit Kira und ging dann auf Julian zu.

 

Das Herz des Studenten schlug immer noch wie wild, die Aufregung hatte sich noch nicht ganz gelegt und seine Beine zitterten noch immer etwas von der ganzen Aufregung.

 

>>Garak ich…<<, sagte Julian ruhig, als dieser knapp vor ihm stand.

 

Der ältere streckte jedoch seine Hand aus und nahm die von Julian in seine.

 

Dieser Geste, so einfach und dennoch intim, jagte eine Welle von Glücksgefühlen durch Julians Körper.

 

>>Du brauchst dich nicht zu erklären mein Lieber, ich kann es ihr ja auch nicht übel nehmen. So einen hübschen Mann möchte man einfach küssen.<<

 

Diese Aussage verwirrte Julian, er war nach der Aktion mit Worf immer noch sehr aufgewühlt und dann auch noch so etwas?

>>Ah, ja…<<

 

Mit seinen klaren, blauen Augen schaute Garak seinen Freund an.

Dem jungen Mann half das wenig seine Fassung wieder zu bekommen.

 

>>Siehst du Julian, er findet dich auch toll<<, meinte

Jadzia belustigt und zog Worf hinter sich her, um mit ihm gemütlich Richtung Kasse zu schlendern.

 

>>Könnten….könnten wir das mal lassen? Ich meine, über mich zu reden?<<

 

Das wollte Julian eigentlich ganz böse sagen, aber seine Stimme zitterte viel zu viel und irgendwie kam der mehr süß als bedrohlich rüber.

 

_Verdammt…!_

 

Noch einen Moment genoss Garak Julians sehr verwirrte Art.

 

Dann aber wollte er seinen Freund für sich.

>>Wollen wir dann?<<

 

>>Huh?<<

 

>>Ich meine uns setzen? Du hast doch schon seit 5 Minuten Pause, deshalb bin ich hier.<<

 

>>Oh ja…klar…<<

 

Julian folgte Garak zu ihrem üblichen Gesprächsplatz.

 

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf dem Gesicht des Cardassianers und es schien gar nicht mehr verschwinden zu wollen.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh eins meiner lieblings Kapitel! Ich finde es ist weit aus besser als das vorherige. Ich liebe es das Thema "Neugier" hier einmal aufzugreifen. Denn es wurde ja so offiziell auch in der TV Serie verkauft. >Sollte Bashir je Interesse an Garak gehabt haben, dann nur aus Neugier!

 

>>Kann ich dich heute Abend kurz besuchen? Würde dir 20.00 Uhr passen?<<

 

Garak starrte immer noch etwas irritiert auf die Nachricht, welche er vor ein paar Minuten erhalten hatte.

 

Diese Mitteilung war von Julian und seines Erachtens sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn.

 

Normalerweise waren Julians SMS mit mindestens einem Simile versehen (ob dieser in dem Moment passen war oder nicht).

_Und mehr Text._

 

Garak überflog die zwei Sätze erneut.

_Viel mehr Text._

Er seufzte.

Die Nachricht bekam durch die Kürze einen deutlich ernsteren Unterton.

 

Der Cardassianer vermutete schon, was Julians Anliegen war.

Aber selbst wenn dieser Abend nicht ganz so entspannt werden würde, so würde er nie den Besuch seines Freundes ablehnen.

_Nur irgendwie muss ich möglichst neutral Antworten._

 

>>Sehr gerne, ich freue mich dich zu sehen.<<

 

>>Na das ist ja Eloquenz auf höchster Ebene. <<

Der Cardassianer verdrehte die Augen über seine Art sich auszudrücken.

Immerhin konnte man nicht viel daran missverstehen.

 

Der Mann verschickte die SMS und erlaubte sich erneut, den Gesprächsverlauf durchzugehen.

 

Heute Morgen um zwei Uhr hatte er eine sehr interessante Nachricht von Julian bekommen.

Garak war bewusst, dass Julian gestern seine Klausuren-phase abgeschlossen hatte.

_Wie hätte ich es auch vergessen können? Julian hat ja seit zwei Wochen nichts anderes mehr erzählt._

 

_> >Wow, Garak! Ich werde das so feiern! Hoffentlich bin ich wieder der Beste meines Semesters!<<_

Und als Garak darüber nachdachte, sah er Julians lebhafte Augen direkt vor sich.

 

Augenscheinlich hatte er sein Vorhaben gestern Abend mit seinen Kommilitonen und Freunden umgesetzt.

Und zwischen Alkohol und lauter Musik musste Julian ihm diese Nachricht geschrieben haben.

 

>>Elim! Sorry, ich weiß, is‘ spät. Ich hab’s geschafft für dieses Semester! Ich bin so toll!<<...

Garak musste erneut schmunzeln, als er diese Zeilen las. Er atmete kurz durch, bevor er zum anderen Teil der Nachricht kam.

>>Und ich will das jetzt feiern, okayyyy das tu ich schon, aber auch mit dir! Ich steh total auf dich und oh man ich will das du jetzt Sex mit mir hast verdammt! Ich habs verdient!<<

 

Garak legte sein Smartphone vor sich auf den Tisch.

Immer wieder musste er diese Nachricht lesen.

Diese Sätze voller Rechtschreibfehler, mühsam getippt von einem total betrunkenen, arroganten Studenten waren gerade sein Tageshöhepunkt.

_Und er muss so entzückend gewesen sein, wie er das angetrunken geschrieben hat._

 

Der Cardassianer zog das Handy erneut zu sich, wiederstand aber diesmal den Drang die Nachricht erneut zu öffnen.

>>Oh mein Julian, wie glaubst du soll ich mich jetzt noch vernünftig beschäftigen bis du vorbeikommst?<<

Ein schneller Blick zur Uhr folgte.

_Noch 5 Stunden..._

Und er griff nach seinem Handy.

 

***

 

 _Noch 2 Stunden..._ Der Student räkelte sich auf seiner Couch. _Gott_ , hatte er einen Kater, und _verdammt_ war er müde.

_Und wie ich erst aussehen muss!_

Julian strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

 

Trotz seiner starken Kopfschmerzen wollte Julians Kopf aber nicht aufhören zu denken.

Viel zu dramatisch war für den jungen Mann, was er Stunden zuvor sehr betrunken geschrieben hatte.

 

>>Puh.<<

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, sein Blick gegen die Wand gerichtet.

Neben seinem kleinen Fernseher, ein paar Videospielen und DVDs sah er zu einem kleinen braunen, geplüschten Objekt hinüber.

 

>>Ich meine okay, er wird sich sowas doch eh schon denken können. Und sowieso, als ob er es nicht auch will.<<

Er schien sich vor dem braunen Teddybären geradezu zu rechtfertigen.

>>Aber…<<

Er musste die Augen schließen und kurz drehte sich alles.

… _Das war ja mal voll stillos und total peinlich!_

>>Ah, es war ober peinlich!<<

 

_Vielleicht denkt er nun, dass ich ihm zu kindisch sei, sowas einfach zu nur in einer beschissenen SMS zuschreiben?_

 

Julian wollte körperlich mehr.

_Natürlich…Aber musste ich das so rüberbringen?_

Kira hätte ihm eine verpasst, würde sie davon wissen.

 

_Wahrscheinlich in erster Linie weil er ein Cardassianer ist, aber in zweiter Linie…Klar ich hab‘s rüber gebracht wie ‘n Idiot!_

 

Ein letztes Mal streckte er sich ausgiebig.

Wie sehr hätte er sich dann doch Kiras Schlag gewünscht, wenn auch nur, um wacher zu werden...

_Ich muss mich langsam fertig machen._

 

Als er sich aufrichtete dröhnte sein Kopf so, als hätte ihm die Bajoranerin schon zweimal kräftig geschlagen.

_Wunderbar!_

 

Ein entsetzter Blick auf die Uhr folgte.

_Scheiße!_

Würde er weiter so trödeln, verpasste er noch seinen Bus.

_Ich würde unpünktlich kommen._

_Man, das hasst Elim so! Und dann würde ich noch mehr wirken wie ein Idiot._

 

Zwischen einigen kurzen Pausen, schnell eingeworfenen Schmerztabletten und einer nicht ganz so erholsamen Busfahrt kam Julian an der Haltestelle an. Jetzt musste er dadurch, irgendwie zumindest.

Er hastete die Treppen zu dem wie immer hübschen Apartmentgebäude hinauf, bemüht seine Gedanken ruhig zu halten.

Im vorderen Bereich konnte er noch Garaks Motorrad sehen, von dem er erst vor kurzem erfahren hatte. Er hatte ihn noch nie darauf fahren sehen, aber der Gedanke, dass sein Freund damit durch die Straßen raste gefiel Julian.

 

Es war 20.35 Uhr als er bei Garak klingelte.

Ein warmes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes empfing ihn.

>>Sorry, der Bus hatte Verspätung<<, meinte Julian etwas außer Atem.

_Oh mist…_

>>Ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Erst mal guten Abend Julian.<<

 

>>Guten Abend.<<

Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht vor.

 

>>Darf ich dich rein bitten?<<

 

>>Oh...Ja, danke.<<

Julian machte einen zögerlichen Satz über die Türschwelle. _Es muss schon mindestens 16 Tage her sein, als ich das letzte Mal hier war._

 

Seine Klausurenphase hatte ihn voll im Griff. Zumindest bis gestern.

_Und dann kam der Alkohol in Kombination mit meiner Lust._

_Lust?_

Er schloss kurz die Augen.

_Ah dieses Wort!_

 

Er schlich schnell an Garak vorbei und etwas weiter in den Flur.

Er ließ den Begrüßungskuss aus, irgendwie würde es sich gerade nicht richtig anfühlen.

 

_Erst Problem klären, dann rummachen! Diese Reihenfolge einhalten!_

Julian hielt sich akribisch an diese Gedankenstütze.

 

Er nahm eilig seinen Rucksack ab und platzierte ihn an der schon üblichen Stelle, ungefähr vier Schritte von der Eingangstür entfernt, rechts neben der Garderobe im Flur.

 

Garak sah Julian nur schweigsam nach, um ihn dann in die Küche zu folgen.

_Es scheint ihn ja wirklich sehr zu beschäftigen…_

Der Jüngere setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz. Es wirkte steif, wie er da saß, seiner Anspannung entsprechend. Die Hände zog er zu sich ran und legte sie übereinander.

_Durchatmen verdammt!_

>>Darf ich dir was zu trinken anbieten?<<

  
>>Nein, danke.<<

 

Der Cardassianer trat besorgt neben Julian.

Ihre Blicken trafen sich, Julian erwiderte diesmal nur zögerlich den sonst so anregenden Kontakt ihrer Augen.

Der Ältere legte behutsam seine Hand auf Julians Schulter.

 

>>Es war bestimmt eine anstrengende Nacht, du hättest nicht kommen brauchen<<, meinte er ganz ruhig und konnte nicht wiederstehen mit seiner Hand in den Nacken des anderen zu wandern. Die weiche und warme Haut ließ ihn einmal tief einatmen.

Julian musste kurz zittern.

_Wow…_

Die Kopfschmerzen ließen in diesem Augenblick schlagartig nach.

 

>>Nein ich musste kommen. Immerhin...<<, meinte er und seufzte schwer. Es hätte doch eh keinen Sinn einfach drum herum zu reden, es würde wahrscheinlich sogar nur etwas viel Peinlicheres dabei rauskommen, würde er es versuchen.

>>...Immerhin muss ich mit dir reden bezüglich der Nachricht.<<

 

>>Irgendwie dachte ich es mir schon.<<

Garak entfernte sich von Julian, widerwillig ließ er seine Hand zurück an seine eigene Seite gleiten. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl rechts neben ihn.

 

_Okay, dann mal los Julian._

>>Ich hoffe die, ähm, die SMS hat dich nicht gestört.<<

_Oh ist das schrecklich!_

Dieses Gespräch fühlte sich jetzt schon an, als würde man mit einem sehr alten Auto eine holprige, löchrige Straße langfahren.

Der Motor stände kurz davor den Geist aufzugeben und einer der Scheinwerfer wäre kaputt.

 _Und dann in einer nicht mal scharfen Kurve aus der Bahn geraten… genauso_ …

_Ja super Julian. Absturz!_

 

Garak erwartete eigentlich, dass Julian noch mehr sagen würde. Nach einer kleinen, schweigsamen Pause setzte er an:

>>Ich denke nicht wirklich, sie hat mich nur geweckt.<<

 

>>Ich habe dich geweckt? Oh, ja, das tut mir leid. Aber naja, du weißt was ich meine.<<

_Weiß er nicht oder? Gott sag was Vernünftiges du Affe!_

Und Julian sah vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie das Auto von der Fahrbahn abkam.

 

Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Tisch, um so die fixierenden Augen von Garak zu vermeiden.

 

>>Das du mit mir Sex willst?<<, fragte der Ältere trocken und erreichte die gewünschte Wirkung mit seinen Worten.

Julian musste nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschen.

 

Krampfhaft versuchte er seine Körperspannung zu halten. Er atmete tief durch _._

 

>>Ja, das meine ich. Stört es dich?<<

Garak stand ein wenig der Mund offen, einen kurzen Moment unsicher, ob Julian die Frage wirklich ernst meinte.

 

>>Nein, in keinster Art und Weise.<<

>>Gut, ähm gut… okay.<<

 

Wieder schweigen.

 

>>Ich meine<<, versuchte sich Julian nun zu erklären ,>>es ist doch normal, dass man sowas will, wenn man schon eine Zeit lang zusammen ist. Unser erster Kuss ist immerhin schon ein Monat her und ich, naja ich bin jung und ähm…<< – _wie sehr kann eine Unterhaltung ein Totalschaden werden?_ -

>>…Neugierig?<<, ergänzte Garak nüchtern.

 

Es schien, als habe Julian den wahren Umfang seines Besuches noch nicht absehen können.

 

>>Wie bitte?<<, fragte Julian etwas abwesend. Das Tempo mit dem sich das Gespräch entwickelte, war ihm gerade etwas zu schnell.

 

Wo hatte er den Anschluss verpasst?

 

>>Wie ich schon sagte Julian. Du bist noch jung und neugierig. Das ist doch nichts schlimmes.<<

Der Cardassianer sagte das ruhig, ohne jeglichen vorwurfsvollen Unterton.  
Doch warum auch immer, es gefiel Julian gar nicht.

 

Dieses Gespräch entwickelte sich komplett anders, als er es geahnt hätte. _Wie kommt der jetzt auf sowas?_

 

>>Darf ich dich was offenes fragen Julian?<<

_Elim wirkt so gefasst…_

>>Okay, aber… Nein frag erst.<<

 

>>Ist es nur Neugier die dich zu dieser Beziehung treibt?<<

_Was?_

 

Julian musste sich kurz sammeln. Er empfand diese Frage als eine Beleidigung.

>>Entschuldige Garak, aber ist das hier dein Ernst?<<

 

>>Ja.<<

Der Student sah zu seinem Freund hinüber, do schien es, als würde sein Blick durch ihn hindurchgehen.

 

Die eben noch verspürte Nervosität machte einem leichten Anflug von Wut Platz.

_Erlebe ich das hier gerade wirklich?_

>>Du weißt schon, dass du damit sagst, das all meine Gefühle für dich reine Neugier wären.<<

 

Der Cardassianer schüttelte den Kopf.

>>Nein, das sage ich nicht. Ich frage dich ja, eben genau weil ich es nicht weiß.<<

 

_Das glaube ich gerade nicht._

 

>>Sieh mal Julian<<, setzte Garak an.

 

>>Fang nicht so an, du klingst, als würdest du mich bevormunden wollen!<<, unterbrach ihn Julian laut.

 

>>Das…das ist doch… Garak, das ist beleidigend für mich, ist dir das klar?<<

Julian merkte wie seine Stimme leicht anfing zu zittern.

 

Der Cardassianer verzog keine Miene.

>>Ich verstehe, dann versuche ich mich anders auszudrücken. Entschuldige.<<

 

Garaks Stimme war ruhig und melodisch. Sie schien kaum zu dem zu passen, was er hier gerade ausdrückte.

 

>>Also, du bist ein intelligenter, junger Mann. Du hast noch so viel in deinem Leben vor dir. In deinem Alter ist es völlig in Ordnung neugierig zu sein auf all diese Dinge und man kann sie auch erfahren ohne sich dauerhaft zu binden. Ich meine, wenn du wirklich mit mir schlafen willst, ist dir klar dass ich<<, er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, >>dich dann nicht einfach so gehen lassen könnte, sobald sich die nächste hübsche _Ablenkung_ ankündigt? Oder du vielleicht etwas ganz anderes ausprobieren willst? <<

 

_Das ist ein schlechter Scherz…_

>>Geht’s noch? Was meinst du denn bitte damit?<<

>>Julian, du hast einen gewissen Ruf. Der ist auch mir nicht unbekannt.<<

 

Das war ein harter Schlag.

Der Student fühlte sich einfach noch nicht im Stande richtig zu antworten.

In seinem Hals bildete sich ein dicker Klos und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.

Sein Kopf hämmerte vor Schmerzen und irgendwie wurde ihm schlagartig kalt.

_Das ist unerträglich!_

Julian wollte reagieren. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich durchzuringen etwas zu sagen.  
Doch der Klos machte es schrecklich schwer und sein Kopf konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

 

Der Cardassianer merkte, dass er, rhetorisch gesehen, Julian mehr als vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Doch all das, was er hier sagte, dass musste er sagen. Es war ihm wichtig sich so mitzuteilen.

_Aber so Elim? Mit diesem Ergebnis?_

Er sah in die traurig und wütend anmutenden Augen seines Freundes.

 

>>Julian<<, sagte er nun auch etwas von seinen Emotionen eingeholt. >>Wenn wir das tun, denke ich nicht, dass ich es nur als rein körperliche Angelegenheit ansehen kann. Da kann ich mir selbst nichts vormachen.<<

 

_Ich glaube das nicht…_

>>Doch wenn du jetzt sagst, dass es für dich eh nur Neugier ist, dann belassen wir es dabei…<<

Garak setzte ein künstliches Lächeln auf.

Nur dank größter Übung hielt er das durch.

 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf.

Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein.

Ehe Garak noch so ein Statement von sich geben konnte, schaffte es Julian etwas zu sagen.

>>Du nimmst mich nicht ernst, das ist es!<<

Als er sich selbst was sagen hörte, drückte der Klos in seinem Hals unerträglich.

 

>>Nein.<<

 

>>Natürlich! Sonst würdest du so was gar nicht erst denken!<<, schrie Julian heiser.

>>Ist es, weil ich so viel jünger bin als du? Bin ich dadurch weniger zurechnungsfähig? Oh, weisen wir diesen jungen Idioten mal daraufhin wo der Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Sex ist! Danke auch Garak!<<

 

>>Das habe ich so nicht gemeint. Es geht einfach darum, dass du dir über diese Beziehung mehr Gedanken machst.<<

 

Julian versuchte seine Empörung noch zurückzuhalten, konnte dies aber nicht wirklich bewerkstelligen.

Er rückte kraftvoll vom Tisch weg.

 

>>Entschuldige, aber bist du gerade irgendwie verrückt geworden oder so? Ich denke nur an diese Beziehung! Sie bestimmt meinen blöden Alltag! Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich nur _neugierig_ wäre und würde mir diesen Mist anhören, glaube mir! <<

Er stand wütend auf.

Seine Beine brannten, als müsse er gleich losrennen. So still zu stehen machte ihn nur noch rasender.

 

Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr traf, warum sein Kopf so schmerzte. War es der Kater, diese blöde Diskussion, die nervigen Gedanken?

So sehr die Wut in Julians Kopf auch tobte, so sehr er Garak gerne seine Tasche an den Kopf geworfen hätte und ihn als kurzsichtigen, sturen Idioten beschimpft hätte, so war da dennoch etwas, und im Rückblick würde Julian es als _reifen Verstand_ bezeichnen, der ihn von all dem abhielt.

  
Er hielt ihn sogar davon ab weiter über das Thema reden zu wollen.  
_Denk nach_ , schrie es durch die Wut hindurch in seinem Kopf. _Denk einfach mal drüber nach!_

 

Mit einem schnellen Ruck stellte er den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch, drehte sich um und ergriff in ein paar hastigen Schritten zur Tür noch seine Tasche.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, was wahrscheinlich auch besser war, verließ er die Wohnung.  
Er ballte die Fäuste in die Tasche seiner dünnen Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, diesmal zu Fuß.

Die Energie musste er irgendwie kompensieren, den Kopf frei bekommen.

>>Neugier?…<<

Er musste schnauben.

_Unglaublich…_

 

***

Der Weg zum Apartment kam Julian zu kurz vor. Er hatte die erste Zeit damit zu kämpfen sein Gemüt zu beruhigen.

Danach aber wandte er sich seinen eigenen Gedanken zu, welche langsam und klarer wurden. Er bog in eine Parallelstraße zu dem großen Apartmentkomplex ein.

 _Ich bin zu schnell da!_  
Anstatt die Tür zu öffnen, ließ er sich nach ein paar weiteren Schritten auf der Eingangstreppe des Apartments nieder.  
Mit einem gewaltigen Kater und einem Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Freund hatte der Tag sich eh erledigt. _Dabei hatte ich mir das alles so ganz anders vorgestellt._

 

>>Es regnet doch gar nicht<<, meinte eine vertraute Stimme hinter seinem Rücken.  
>>Was?<<, fragte Julian geistesabwesend.

  
>>Naja, schau dich an! Du starrst da die Straße runter als wenn es drei Tage geregnet hätte. Hast du deine Klausuren nicht gerade erst hinter dich gebracht?<<

Julian konnte nun endlich auf die Person reagieren, welche da hinter seinem Rücken sprach.  
>>Miles bitte, mir ist grad nicht nach Scherzen oder so.<<  
O’Brien trat neben Julian und blieb auf seiner Treppenstufe stehen.

 

>>Ja, und genau das verstehe ich nicht.<<

  
>>Mir geht’s nicht gut, okay? Reicht das?<<

 

>>Mir gerade nicht so wirklich.<<

 

>>Dann tut‘s mir Leid.<<

  
>>Wenn es also nicht die Uni sein kann, hat dich Kira geärgert?<<

 

Julian verdrehte die Augen.  
>>Miles!<<

 

>>Komm schon Julian, ich habe etwas Langeweile.<<  
Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Konversation drehte Julian seinen Kopf zu seinen Freund und sah ihn skeptisch an.

  
>>Du hast deine Arbeitssachen an. Du musst bestimmt noch einiges reparieren. Wie kannst du da Langeweile haben?<<

 

Julian prustete genervt und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: >>Den Job will ich haben…<<

  
>>Natürlich muss ich noch arbeiten, ich arbeite ja nur! Sonst würde hier gar nichts funktionieren. Aber eigentlich hätte ich jetzt Mittagspause…<<

  
>>Und?<<

  
>>Und eigentlich wäre Keiko ja auch da und Molly und nicht bei ihren Eltern und…<<

 

>>Ich werd dich jetzt nicht los, oder?<<

  
>>Nein. Zumindest nicht in den…<<, meinte Miles und sah mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, >>…nächsten 15 Minuten.<<

 

>>Großartig.<< Julian war genervt.

 

>>Finde ich auch<<, übertönte Miles positiver Unterton allen Sarkasmus.

 

>>Also, was ist los Julian?<<, fragte er besorgt und stellte seinen Handwerkskasten auf die Treppenstufe vor sich, um neben Julian Platz zu nehmen.

 

Julian hätte vielleicht schon gerne die Situation besprochen, aber ausgeschlossen waren da Kira und Miles.

Die beiden waren mehr als ungeeignet.

Es bedeutete also einfach die 15 Minuten ausharren.

  
_Ich könnte auch einfach reingehen? Nein, das wäre mehr als unfreundlich… verdammt, wieso muss Miles auch ausgerechnet hier sein?_

Julian verstand, dass er sich zu einem Satz durchringen musste.

 

>>Ähm, naja, ein wenig Stress eben.<<

  
>>Nicht Uni?<<

  
>>Nein, das hattest du ja schon richtig ausgeschlossen.<<

 

>>Dann Kira?<<

 

>>Nein. Willst du jetzt 15 Minuten durch raten?<<

 

>>Brauch ich nicht, ich weiß ja dann leider schon was es ist. Dieser perverse Cardassianer oder?<<

 

>>Ich rede mit dir darüber nicht Miles.<<  
Julian sah gereizt auf den Boden und würdigte seinem Freund keines Blickes. Er konnte Miles einfach nicht noch mehr deutlich genug machen, wie sehr er gerade _keine_ Gesellschaft wollte.

 

>>Ja stimmt, das ist ein Tabuthema… aber mal ehrlich, ich kann es nicht haben, wenn du so drauf bist, dann fühle ich mich auch niedergeschlagen.<<

Und das klang ungewöhnlich ernst und warmherzig. Julian konnte nicht anders, als jetzt seinem Freund neben sich doch einen fragenden und aufmerksamen Blick zu geben.

 

>>Miles, was…?<<

>>Ich meine, also, wenn du so drauf bist, dann können wir beide schlecht zusammen Videospiele spielen und erfolgreich sein. Also beim Videospiel erfolgreich sein. Dabei dachte ich, dass du vielleicht heute Abend eine Runde oder zwei spielen wollen würdest. Vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken. Egal was der Spinner getan hat…<<

Julian zog die Schultern hoch.

  
>>Er hat ja nichts getan, das ist es ja…<<

  
>>Aber er ist Schuld! Cardassianer sind immer Schuld.<<

 

>>Sicher nicht<<, seufzte Julian schwer und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie.

_Dieses Hämmern im Kopf soll aufhören._

Miles nickte einfach nur, auch wenn Julian es nicht sehen konnte. Er hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, er solle diesen alten Typen vergessen, er ist eh nichts für ihn.

Er solle sich jemand besseren suchen und das wäre wohl fast jeder andere auf diesem Planeten. Er traute Garak keinen Meter, nicht mal einen Zentimeter, er hasste seine Art zu reden, zu gehen, einfach alles. Und würde er Julian nicht so viel bedeuten, müsste er sich auch nicht immer wieder Garaks Existenz in Erinnerung rufen. Aber wenn er Julian sah, wie traurig er war, und auch wenn er es nicht im _Entferntesten_ verstehen konnte, so wollte er seinem Freund beistehen.

_Und ja, auch wenn es um diesen verdammten Penner geht!_

  
>>Okay, also egal was ist…<<, presste Miles heraus und versuchte seine Worte so zu wählen das es nicht so rüberkam. als würde er Garak gleich töten wollen.

>>…Jeder streitet sich mal, und ich bin mir sicher, ihr beide vertrag euch wieder.<<

 

Er legte die Hand auf Julians Rücken und patete ihn leicht.  
Lange sagte keiner der beiden etwas, es war auch nicht nötig. Julian honorierte es Miles, dass er versuchte ihm ein paar nette Worte zu sagen, gerade wenn es in Bezug auf Garak war.

  
>>Geht’s dir ein wenig besser?<<, fragte der Mechaniker nach ein paar Minuten.

 

>>Ja, ein wenig.<< Julian hob seinen Kopf wieder und öffnete die Augen. Das helle Tageslicht stach ihm in die Augen und ja, dieser blöde Kater machte sich erneut bemerkbar.

  
>>Aber du solltest noch mal Unterricht bei Keiko nehmen in Sachen Feingefühl.<<

 

>>Ich werd‘s ihr sagen.<<

  
Miles lächelte Julian an und gab ihm einen beherzten Schlag auf die Schulter, was den jungen Mann etwas nach vorne kippen lies.

  
>>Ich werd dann mal wieder an die Arbeit gehen.<<

  
>>Ja, rette uns alle vor dem totalen technischen Versagen dieser maroden Apartments. Du bist unser Held!<<, sagte Julian und schaffte es zu lächeln. Für diesen Moment fühlte er sich schon besser. _Vielleicht war es doch gut ihn getroffen zu haben._

 

>>So wie du drauf bist, sollten wir heute Abend wirklich ein wenig PC spielen<<, meinte Miles scharf und hielt Julian einen Schraubenzieher vor die Nase.

  
>>Alles klar, ich werde online sein. Kein Grund mich zu bedrohen.<<

 

>>Mach mir keine Schande!<<

  
Der Mechaniker schlenderte mit seinem Kasten die Treppen herunter und bog zum nächsten Eingang ab. Julian sah ihm noch ein wenig hinterher, bis er wieder mit sich selbst und seinen nervenden Gedanken alleine war.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etwas möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal ganz klar machen.  
> Mir wurde klar, dass meine Fanfiction ein Ziel brauchte. Es macht natürlich unglaublich Spaß den alltäglichen Wahnsinn in DD9 zu beschreiben und ich würde es auch gerne fortsetzen, aber an dieser Stelle brauchte ich einen Richtungswechsel.
> 
> Ich hatte mir vorgenommen ein paar Eckdaten aus der DS9 aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten. Da sowohl Bashir als Garak unglaublich komplexe Charaktere sind, ist das nicht einfach. Ich hatte mir dennoch vorgenommen ein wichtiges Thema zu bearbeiten. Und zwar das Thema Neugier.
> 
> In meinem Star Trek Magazin wird die Faszination von Bashir gegenüber Garak zum Teil mit Neugier erklärt. Als Julian „erwachsen wurde“ ebbte die Neugier ab, er brauchte etwas neues. Da der Punkt Neugier für Paramount Pictures die Entschuldigung für alles zu sein scheint, habe ich es thematisiert und es dann endlich mal realistisch aufgezogen. 
> 
> Als Sid 2014 auf der Fedcon in Düsseldorf war und wahrscheinlich zum 1000 Mal nach Bashirs Beziehung zu Garak gefragt wurde, hat er offen geantwortet. So wie auch wahrscheinlich schon 1000 mal davor. Er verstand Garak als Bashirs erste Liebe.
> 
> Diese beiden Charaktere hatten so viel natürliches Potential. Es wurde nicht darauf angelegt, dass sie zusammen kamen, aber es passte einfach. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen für die Autoren diesen Schritt zu gehen und somit ein sehr glaubwürdiges und interessantes Paar zu schaffen.   
> Aber Paramount Pictures lehnte ab. Eine Familienserie dürfte so etwas nicht beinhalten.  
> Meist wird auch argumentiert, dass es die frühen 90er waren.  
> Oder das man die Starfleet mit dem Militär vergleichen könne und Homosexuelle Beziehungen da so gar nicht reingehörten.
> 
> Und dann wurde man abgespeist mit dem Thema Neugier. Aber da ich Bashir als Zuschauer durchaus für einen doch mündigen Charakter gehalten habe, habe ich diese Charakterentwicklung nicht abgenommen.
> 
> Ezri selbst ist ein wunderbarer Charakter, aber binnen ein paar Folgen eine Beziehung zu etabliere? Oh man, schrecklich!   
> Ezris Charakter wurde in ein Schema gepresst genau wie Bashirs. Die Autoren waren gezwungen etwas umzusetzen, was sich mehr gegen die Norm verhielt als diese natürlich, glaubhafte Beziehung von Bashir und Garak.
> 
> Weiter möchte ich anmerken, das es Joss Whedon wunderbar gelang in Buffy (und das auch in den 90er bzw. frühen 00ern) einen homosexuellen Hauptcharakter zu etablieren und das ohne große Vorurteile.
> 
> Leider muss ich abschließend feststellen, dass somit Bashir und Garak nicht nur eins meiner wenigen Lieblingspairings sind, sondern leider auch ein Symbol für die Homophobie unserer Gesellschaft.  
> Etwas, was die Schauspieler unterstützt hätten, etwas was einige Autoren logisch fanden, wurde auf Grund von Einschaltquoten nicht umgesetzt.  
> Sehr schade!
> 
> Genau diesen Umstand hat Matt Fishel in diesem Lied verarbeitet:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogsbUiSY2TU  
> Er spricht einem aus der Seele!
> 
> Da ich also Bashir als mündigen Charakter empfinde und somit klar sage, dass er zu seinem Interesse an Garak steht, sonst würde er selbst nicht auf das Flirten eingehen, finde ich die Begründung Neugier eine Beleidigung. Und genauso gehe ich damit in dieser Fanfiction um.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh das Kapitel mag ich auch! Etwas aufzuarbeiten und zuerarbeiten in Form eines Charakters ist schön.  
> Anspruchsvoll aber sehr schön.
> 
> Ich liebte es auch wieder Jack, Sarina und co. kurz kommentieren zu lassen.
> 
> In diesem Sinne viel Spaß.  
> Achtung: NULL GEBETAT!

Die nächsten Tage vergingen nur schwerfällig.

Julians Schichten in DD9 gaben ihm die nötige Abwechslung.

Auch spielte er mehr als gewöhnlich Videospiele mit Miles, denn seine lernfreie Zeit und die Tatsache, dass Garak und er seit jenem Tag Funkstille hatten, gab ihm mehr Freizeit als er wollte.

  
In DD9 konnte er sich das ein oder andere bissige Kommentar anhören:  
Jadzia _:_

_Wo ist denn Mr. Garak? Julian, wenn du ihn vergrault hast fehlt ein wichtiger, zahlender Kunde! Sei in Zukunft mal netter zu deinen Lovern!_

 

Kira _:_

_Hauptsache du arbeitest, ist mir egal was mit diesem blöden Cardassianer ist. Von denen gibt es eh noch viel zu viele! Schon schlimm genug das sich diese schleimige Fresse von Dukat noch blicken lässt._

Ezri _:_  
_Ich dachte ihr habt jetzt regelmäßiger Dates…jetzt etwa nicht mehr?_

 

Sogar Quark konnte seinen Senf zu Julians Beziehungschaos dazugeben.

Quark:

_> >In meiner Bar wird nicht Trübsal geblasen Doktor! Das vertreibt die Kunden.<<_

_> >…<<_

_> >Lass ihn Quark, Julian hats grad nicht leicht.<<_

_> >Ah, das ist wegen deinem Freund Mr. Garak oder?<<_

_> >Jadzia…?<<_

_> >Ich hab nichts gesagt, ich schwöre.<<_

_> >Du bist zwar ein cleveres Kerlchen, aber lass dir was sagen: Die Erwerbsregel 48 der Ferengi besagt…<<_

_> >Ich hör dich nicht Quark!<<_

_> >…Julian lass das!<<_

_> >Je breiter jemand lacht, desto schärfer..<<_

_> >La la la! Ich höre dir nicht zu!<<_

_ >>…ist sein Messer!<<_

_> >Bleib hier Julian, komm schon!<<_

_> >Nein, ich muss gleich kotzen!<<_

_> >Ich wollte dir nun einen guten Tipp geben!<<_

_> >Ach halt die Klappe!<<_

_> >Naja, wie dem auch sei. Jadzia, was unser Doktor hier getrunken hat geht erst mal auf deine Rechnung.<<_

 

_Wie weiß der eigentlich immer alles? Dieser Arsch…_

 

In der Uni kam er ebenfalls nicht um dumme Fragen herum.  
Sarina _: >>Und wie war dein Abend gestern? Warst du bei Garak?<< _

_> >Nein.<<_

_> >Oh, habt ihr Beziehungsstress?<<_

_> >Ich weiß gar nicht wann ich euch erzählt haben soll, dass ich mit ihm in einer Beziehung bin?<<_

Jack _: >>Musstest du nicht, dein Verhalten und deine Aussagen sprachen für sich. Du bist nicht der einzige intelligente Mensch auf diesem Planten Bashir! Auch wir können denken! Zudem dachte ich eh immer schon, dass du Bi bist.<< _

Julian kickte auf den nach Hause weg von der Uni energisch eine Dose vor sich her.

_Weiß der Kerl überhaupt das ich wegen ihm eine neue sexuelle Identität habe! Und ich soll mir keine Gedanken über unsere Beziehung machen, pah!_

 

Erstaunlicherweise konnte er sein Pokerface gut durchziehen.

 

Erst wenn er dann alleine zu Hause war, nicht am PC und mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, dann kamen diese bedrückenden Gedanken. Den Gipfel seines Dilemmas erlebte Julian den einen Abend, als er sich müde aufs Bett fallen lies und beim Blick auf seine Kommode noch ein Buch unter seinen Studienmaterialen bemerkte.

_Das Buch…Es gehört ihm…_

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er es von ihm bekommen hatte. Wie froh er darüber in dem Moment war.

_Und jetzt?..._

Der junge Mann hatte das Bedürfnis das Buch augenblicklich zu packen und aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

Doch lähmte ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Es fühlte sich in diesem Moment wie eine heiße Nadeln an, welche sich langsam in seinem Bauch bohrte.

>>Oh man!<<

_Das ist die pure Folter!_

All das Weglaufen half bei weitem nicht so viel, wie Julian sich das erhofft hatte.

_Es konnte nicht so weitergehen!_

  
>>Aber wie…?<<, fragte er leise gegen die Zimmerdecke.

_Wie soll ich etwas ändern?_

Julian spürte erneut den Klos im Hals. Er schluckte zweimal schwer um erfolgreich gegen seine Tränen zu kämpfen.

_Wenn das noch kitschiger wird, werde ich wohl sterben müssen…_

Er musste die Situation ganz nüchtern betrachten.

  
_Wie würd Odo das machen?_

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, und dann durchfuhr es ihn schlagartig. Er rappelte sich auf und kramte in seiner Tasche nach einem Zettel und einem Stift.

  
Eine Pro und Contraliste, das sollte helfen.,

 

_Das ist sehr neutral und nüchtern!_

>>Odo wäre stolz auf mich.<<

 

Völlig begeistert von seiner Idee setzte er an zu schreiben, doch es tat sich nichts.

Er starrte auf das Blatt.

_Komm schon!_

Seine Hand wollte sich einfach nicht bewegen.

_Verdammt!_

Das Blatt blieb leer und weis.

_Krieg ich nicht mal das hin?_

 

Er schloss die Augen.

Die Umrisse von dem Blatt tanzten vor seinen Augenliedern.

_Anstrengend puh… okay, denk systematisch!_

Er sammelte sich und umfasste den Stift etwas fester.  
_Okay, also ich mag ihn, sehr sogar. Naja, ich stehe auf ihn, das ist klar. Und ja er ist älter und Cardassianer und bla bla bla. Also was ist es, das mich bei ihm halten würde?_

_  
Wäre es nur Neugier wie es ist mit einem Mann zu schlafen?_

 

Julian blickte nachdenklich an die Decke.

Ganz so unerfahren war er nicht mit dem gleichen Geschlecht.

_Aber rumknutschen und fummeln reicht das?_

Julian zog einen leichten, dünnen Strich mit dem Stift auf dem Papier.

 

_Nein, wenn es nur das Ausprobieren wäre, dafür bräuchte ich ihn nicht._

Er hielt erneut inne.

 

_Ist es, weil er ein Cardassianer ist?_

 

Mit einem leichten Gruseln dachte er an all die anderen Cardassianer, welche er kannte.

Zu keinem könnte er sich emotional auch nur ansatzweise hingezogen fühlen. Klar, sie waren meist Leute mit Prestige und einem gutem Stand… _aber, oh Gott nein!, das ist es auch nicht._  
  


Anstatt produktiv auf seinem Papier etwas niederzuschreiben kritzelte Julian drauf los, Kreise, Rechtecke… _ist es weil er so charmant ist? Ich liebe einfach seine ganze Art_ … und nun tauchte eine sonne zwischen all den Figuren und Formen auf.

  
_Ich denke ich empfinde was für ihn. Kein „denke“! Das ist eine Tatsache. Ich will mit ihm reden, Zeit verbringen, ihn ansehen und seine Hand halten, ihn küssen und ich will mit ihm schlafen und…_

Ein große Welle folgte mehren kleinen Strichmännchen….

_Und ich will eine Beziehung, eine feste. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren, ich will ihn um mich haben. Ist das falsch?_

 

Er pausierte kurz. Seine Hand aber ruhte nur einen Moment. Eins der Strichmännchen bekam einen grimmigen Ausdruck und mit rascher Hand schrieb Julian „Dukat“ darüber. Ein weiteres Männchen folgte direkt neben ihm.

_Nein, es fühlt sich so richtig an. Ich kann mir das mit keinem anderen vorstellen_ …

Das Männchen bekam einen Kreis über die rechte strich Hand, eine Pfanne wie Julian entschied, welche auf Dukats Kopf treffen sollte. „Kira“ war ein tapferes kleines Strichmännchen.

 

 _Kann ich damit umgehen wenn mich andere mit ihm zusammen so sehen würden?_  
Ja, habe ich das nicht schon längst?  
Wieso um alles in der Welt fragt er dann so etwas?  
Die Erinnerung an das vergangene Gespräch mit Garak lies Julian wieder seine Verbitterung spüren.

Er umfasste den Stift mit aller Kraft.  
… _Weil er Angst hat, dass er mich verlieren könnte weil es mir nicht ernst ist?_

_Ja, aber wie kann ich ihm beweisen das es für mich nicht einfach nur irgendeine Phase ist?..._

Ein wilder schwarzer wirbel durchzog das Blatt, Strichmännchen Kira und Dukat, die Sonne und Rechtecke, alles wurde unkenntlich.

_Es gibt hier nicht den einen Beweis, ich kann es ihm nur jeden Tag aufs neue Beweisen, bis dahin, muss er mir vertrauen. Jeden Tag aufs Neue._

 

Julian legte den Stift neben sich und knüllte das Blatt zusammen.

>>Und es fällt dir schwer zu vertrauen…<<

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab Kukalaka dabei! YEAH XD Ansonsten: Zusammenfassungen sind blöd.
> 
> Aber in diesem Kapitel versöhnen sich beide wieder ;D hey, und Kukalaka ist dabei! 
> 
> Achtung: Null Gebetat!  
> Viel Spaß! :D

Julian warf seine Tasche in eine freie Ecke in seinem Apartment. >>Scheiße<<, schnaubte er und lies sich auf der Couch nieder. Er rutschte tiefer und merkte wie er sich etwas entspannte. Mit seinem Blick fixierte er ein Poster einer seiner Lieblingsmusikgruppe, das leicht schief an der Wand hang.

_Das könnte ich auch mal abhängen..._

 

>>Verdammt!<<

Er gab dem kleinen Tisch vor sich einen beherzten tritt, dieser rutschte ein paar Zentimeter vor.

 

Es war zum verrückt werden.

Noch immer hatte sich die Situation zwischen ihm und Garak nicht geklärt.

Julian hatte noch eine Nachricht an Garak geschickt, nachdem er die Liste versucht hatte zu erstellen.

Es war eine kurze Nachricht:

  
>Es tut mir Leid, habe wohl überreagiert. Hoffe du bist nicht zu sehr böse.<

_Genial, das war wirklich große Konfliktfähigkeit Julian!_

 

Diese weitere Nachricht verbesserte leider gar nichts an der Situation –wenigstens wurde es aber auch nicht schlimmer- er erhielt ein nüchternes >Nicht der Rede wert.< als Antwort.

 

_Und jetzt…?_

 

Es war nun schon der 11 Tag in Folge wo er einfach Garak aus dem Weg gehen musste.

_Ich will ihn sehen verdammt._

Julian legte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und drückte leicht zu.

>>Wie man macht, macht man es eben verkehrt…<<

 

Sein Blick wanderte zu einem kleinen Plüschtier in der Ecke seines Wohnzimmerschranks.

>>Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht versuche. Ich meine…<<

_Ich will seien Nähe, seine Stimme hören, seine Küsse, verdammt ich will ihn küssen!... und dann will ich das er mich am Hals küsst… und…_

>>Mist…<<

Er seufzte und versuchte die Beule in seiner Hose nicht weiter zu beachten.

 

>>Ich weiß, ich bin ein Held, << sagte er gequält ironisch und zeigte dem kleinen Plüschbären einen Daumen nach oben.

_Scheiße, ich will das so sehr. Aber wie soll ich DAS kriegen wenn wir nicht mal miteinander reden?_

 

Der Student versuchte etwas Spannung in seinen Oberkörper zu bekommen und stand auf. Schweren Schrittes lief er zu seiner Tasche. Sein Handy wühlte er zwischen Büchern und Notizblöcken heraus.

>>Wie soll ich‘s machen?<<, fragte er leise und wirkte hilflos.

Er sah vom Handy zum Plüschbären in der Hoffnung er würde sich rühren.

 

>>…<<

Julian entsperrte sein Handy und öffnete das Nachrichtenfenster.

_Vielleicht sowas wie:_

 

>>Hi Garak, hör zu ich hab grad echt Notstand, können wir heftigen Sex haben und unsere Auseinandersetzung von letztens einfach vergessen?<<

 

Nachdem er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte fing er an zu schmunzeln.

_Vielleicht sollte ich doch etwas mit mehr Stile nehmen._

>>Würde es helfen, wenn ich diese Nachricht einfach mit ein paar Fremdwörtern vollstopfe? Dann wirkt sie elegant. Was meinst du?<<

 

Der Teddy blickte stumm und unvoreingenommen drein.

 

>>Dein Schweigen werte ist als ein nein.<<

 

Julian ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab und lies das Handy in seiner Hand locker auf und ab wippen.

_Es kann nur in einem Gespräch geklärt werden um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden._

Er sprang vom Nachrichten Bildschirm in sein Telefonbuch.

 

_Gott, das ist wie ein schlechter Albtraum!_

 

Einen kurzen Augenblick noch zögerte er, ehe er die Nummer von Garak anwählte.

  
_Geht er überhaupt dran, wenn er sieht das ich anrufe?_

Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass Julian das tuten am Ende der Leitung kaum wahrnahm.

 

>>Guten Abend Julian.<<

 

Julian hielt dem Atem an.

 

_Oh man, seine Stimme! Er klingt so…nett._

 

>>Guten Abend...Elim<<, meinte Julian vorsichtig, und lies nach dem Vornamen des anderen sich bewusst Zeit.

 

>>Wie geht es dir?<<  
_Was für eine Frage!_

 

>>Ah, naja es geht. Habe viel um die Ohren...<< _Und das nicht nur wegen der Uni. Okay, also durchatmen!_

>>Elim, ich sollte mich aber zunächst noch mal entschuldigen. Einfach so zu gehen war…nicht gerade nett<<, Julian sammelte sich kurz , >>Und naja, ich würd dich dennoch gerne sehen auch wenn ich Mist gebaut habe. Vielleicht um das zu klären, aber auch einfach so, ich meine, es fehlt mir, dich zu sehen.<<

  
Am anderen Ende herrschte Stille, Julian versuchte sich Garak vorzustellen, doch er hatte noch nie zuvor so eine Situation mit ihm durchgemacht.

 

_War das jetzt falsch?_

  
>>Ist widersprüchlich oder?<<, fragte Julian und merkte wie seine Hoffnung schwand.

 

>>Vielleicht ein wenig, ja. Aber weißt du was – _und da konnte Julian es hören, Garak lächelte_ \- ich möchte dich auch sehen. Dann sind wir beide einfach mal widersprüchlich, nur ich werde es selbstsicherer rüber bringen.<<

 

Julian fing an leise zu lachen.

Er nahm sich die zeit einmal tief einzuatmen.

 

>>Okay, dann, ahm, darf ich dich diesen Freitag zu mir einladen? Ich meine dann kann ich nicht wieder weglaufen<<, scherzte er.

 

Das unangenehme Drücken in Julians Brustkorb nahm ab.

_Endlich!_

 

>>Was hast du denn vor?<<

 

>>Ähm..Ich dachte an einen Filmabend.<<

  
Eine sehr kurze Pause folgte ehe der jüngere noch einen hastig einen Nachsatz sagte: >>Natürlich würd es ein Film sein den du auch magst, ich habe einen Kommilitonen, welcher sehr gerne klassische, romulanische Filme sieht. Ich werde ihn bitten mir einen auszuleihen…<<

 

Der Student lief mit seinem Handy am Ohr auf und ab. Immer wieder umrundete er den Wohnzimmer Tisch. Ein stolzer Blick zu seinem Teddy folgte.

 

>>Eine sehr gute Idee, Ich wäre sehr erfreut wenn ich dir am Freitagabend Gesellschaft leisten dürfte.<<

 

_Ja! Oh bitte lass mich nicht träumen!_

Julian ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust und sprang kurz in die Luft. Er gab sich größte Mühe, dass sein Freund nichts von seinem Freudentanz mitbekam.

 

>>Okay, also dann komm einfach so um 20 Uhr am Freitag vorbei. Du kannst dir ruhig lockere Sachen anziehen, wir gehen ja nicht weg. Ich freue mich.<<

 

>>Ich mich auch…mein Lieber.<<

 

_Er hat es gesagt! Ja!_

Julians Beine fingen leicht an zu zittern.

 

>>Einen schönen Abend Julian.<<

 

>>Danke dir auch.<<  
So konventionell diese Verabschiedung auch war, Julian legte noch einmal extra viel Energie in die letzten Worte. Er stellte sich vor wie Garak vor ihm stand, und ihm einen Kuss gab um sich zu verabschieden.

 

_Freitag ist noch 2 Tage hin…hätte ich nicht Morgen vorschlagen können?_

 

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Smartphone in seiner Hand.

 

>>Das war‘s also?<<

Er atmete tief ein.

>>Auf ein Neues.<<


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das gilt nun für dieses und nächstes Kapitel:  
> Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir sehr, sehr schwer fällt körperliche Szenen zwischen den beiden zu schreiben. Grundsätzlich liegt es an der Tatsache, dass ich sehr viel Respekt vor den Charakteren habe, eine körperliche Szene, egal wie gut sie geschrieben ist, fühlt sich immer "nicht würdig" genug an, für Charas, die ich wirklich gerne habe. Dennoch entschied ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt den körperlichen Faktor mal in Angriff zu nehmen, sei es auch nur einmal in der ganzen Story. 
> 
> Für mich war es wirklich schwer und irgendwie, jetzt nach gut 2 Jahren, will ich am liebsten alles löschen und so tun, als habe ich das nie geschrieben ;D aber sei es drum.
> 
> Der Grund des Respekts vor tollen Charas ist unter anderem auch ein Grund, warum ich mich gar nicht an Dukat ran traue ;D Japp, er ist mein Lieblingscharakter.
> 
> Null gebetat!!!

Als es klingelte war es, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, genau 20 Uhr.

_Der Typ ist immer auf die Minute pünktlich. Wie macht der das nur?_

 

Etwas nervös zog Julian sein Shirt zurecht.

Er wusste Garak würde es mögen.

>>Die Creme-Farbe betone seine Augen<<, hatte er mal gesagt.

Und genau das hatte sich Julian gemerkt.

 

Wenn also sein T-Shirt schon gut aussieht, muss nur noch der Rest stimmen.

Leichter gesagt als getan.

 

 _> >Häng dich rein Julian!<<, _motivierte er sich in Gedanken, noch einmal das Oberteil zurecht ziehend.

 

Und dann öffnete der junge Mann so selbstsicher es nur irgendwie ging die Tür.

 

>>Guten Abend, Elim<<, sagte Julian etwas zitterig in seiner Stimme.

 

_Durchatmen!_

>>Guten Abend, Julian.<<

 

_Ah…_

Julians Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

 

>>Darf ich reinkommen?<<

 

Julian konnte sein breites Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken.

_Ich muss wie ein Idiot aussehen! Aber egal! Er ist wirklich da!_

>>Ja sicher, komm rein.<<

 

Julian geht einen halben Schritt nach rechts und macht Garak genug Platz um hereinzukommen.

Als sein Freund langsam an ihm vorbei lief, mustert Julian den Cardassianer aufmerksam.

 

_Ich hab ihn nur zwei Wochen nicht gesehen, doch es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit._

>>Entschuldige, ist etwas?<<

Garak entging der fixierende Blick von dem jüngeren nicht.

 

Der Cardassianer hatte etwas Mühe heute seine Haltung zu wahren. Er wusste nicht wohin dieser Abend führen würde, eine erneute Auseinandersetzung wäre für ihn unerträglich.

_Julian ist ein clever und aufrichtiger Mann. Er wird nicht einfach so tun können, als wäre nichts geschehen._

 

Der Student nahm den fragenden Blick seines Freundes auf.

Er deute mit dem Finger auf Garaks Oberkörper.

>>Nein nur, ähm, was verstehst du eigentlich unter Leger? Du trägst ein weißes Hemd.<<

 

_Nein, das spricht er zuerst an? Dieser Mann ist…hinreisend._

Garak schmunzelte.

>>Dafür aber auch nur eine Jeans.<<

 

>>Eine dunkle Jeans...das sieht eher aus, als wenn wir wieder in ein schickes Restaurant gehen würden.<<

Der Student musterte seinen Besucher erneut genau.

Nur um festzustellen, das Garak wahrscheinlich in allem super gut aussah.

 

>>Oh keine Sorge Julian. Heute werden wir nicht essen gehen. Nur Männer in meinem Alter müssen darauf achten, wie sie das Haus verlassen.<<

 

Garak gab Julian durch eine kurze Pause die Möglichkeit mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln zu reagieren, ehe er noch hinzufügte: >>Gefällt es dir denn etwa nicht?<<

Er gab dieser Frage einen Lasziven Unterton.

 

 _Oh...._ Julian merkte wie er etwas rot wurde. _Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern das mir dieser Mann mal nicht gefiel._

Verlegen muss sich der Student räuspern.

_Antworten, mach schon!_

>>Es gefällt mir, natürlich...aber, vielleicht etwas ungeeignet für einen Videoabend<<, meinte Julian und deute auf sich selbst.

Zugegen, sein creme Farbendes Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt war natürlich bewusst gewählt, aber die Jogginghose war wirklich, ganz bestimmt, typisch für ihn und einen Videoabend.

>>Du musst noch viel lernen, Garak.<<

 

>>Wahrscheinlich<<, lachte der ältere und drückte ganz klar mit seinem Blick aus: Nie im Leben ziehe ich so was an!

Julian huschte ein sanftes Lächeln über die Lippen.

 _Es fühlt sich gut an. So wie immer und_ … _So, als hätten wir uns nie gestritten…Scheiße, wie soll ich das ansprechen?_

 

Er wandte sich von Garak ab und schloss die Tür zu seinem Apartment. Irgendwie verlies das zögerliche Lächeln sein Gesicht schnell wieder als er sich an das Gespräch ein paar Tage zuvor erinnerte.

 

Sofort merkte der Cardassianer, wie der junge Mann seinen nächsten Schritt abwog.

 

>>Julian?<<

 

>>Ahm, ja, also ich bin froh das du gekommen bist…<<

 

Und dann starrt Julian gedankenverloren auf den Boden.

 

Einen Moment zögerte er noch. Dann einen weiteren.

Etwas in ihm wollte die eben neu entstandene Harmonie nicht zerstöre. Doch sein Verstand schien zu gewinnen.

Julian wollte das jetzt klären.

 

_Nein ich muss!_

 

Und das wird nicht leicht.

Sein Freund ist derweil darum bemüht Julians verlorenen Blick aufzunehmen.

 

>>Ich hab mich benommen wie ein Idiot…<<, presst der junge Mann endlich hervor.

 

Nicht gerade die eleganteste Einleitung, die er hätte bringen können.

 

Mit aller Kraft zwang er sich dann aufzusehen.

Als sein Blick Garaks traf, war dieser erschrocken.

Die Augen von Julian strahlten nicht wie sonst, nein, sie schienen schwer zu sein, müde, von all den Sorgen die sie ausdrückten.

 

Und sofort will Garak sie ihm nehmen, ihn wieder lächelnd sehen.

 

>>Ich habe es wahrscheinlich provoziert. Ganz unschuldig bin ich wohl diesmal auch nicht Julian. Zudem muss ich sagen, dass ich mich mehr als gefreut habe, als du dich bei mir gemeldet hast. Ich hatte Sorge, ich würde deine Gesellschaft nicht mehr genießen dürfen.<<

 

>> _Und zum ersten Mal war ich unsicher im Umgang mit dir_ …<<, fügt der Cardassianer noch in Gedanken hinzu.

 

Selten lässt Garak der langweiligen, eintönigen Wahrheit so viel Raum in seinen Gedanken, wie in diesem Moment.

 

>>Ich wollte dich auch einfach nur...Es war vielleicht einfach nur ein Missverständnis, wollen wir es dabei belassen?<<, fragte Julian hastig.

Seine Stimme wirkte dabei sehr holprig.

 

>>Einverstanden.<<

 

_Wie…?_

Julians herz macht einen Satz, ehe sein Kopf folgen kann.

 

 _> >Einverstanden?<<,_ wiederholt Julian das gesagt in Gedanken.

 

_Hab ich es hinter mir?_

_Das war es?..._

Obwohl die Aussage des Cardassianer so unwirklich wirkte, erlaubte sich Julian zu hoffen.  
Er atmete schwer aus.

 

Garak sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Freund.

 

>>Dann…bin ich froh, dass wir das klären konnten.<<

Die Aussage das jüngeren wirkte geistesabwesend.

 

>>Ich auch<<, pflichtete Garak ihm bei, obgleich er spürte, dass Julian noch nicht alles gesagt hatte.

 

Er wartete geduldig ab, bis sich Julian augenscheinlich die richtigen Sätze zurechtgelegt hatte.

 

>>Dieses Missverständnis<<, meinte er zunächst zögerlich, >>hatte aber auch etwas Gutes.<<

 

Garak zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

>>Ich kam zum nachdenken, wie du es wolltest<<, meinte Julian nüchtern.

 

Den Cardassianer durchfuhr ein starkes Gefühl der Unsicherheit.

_Wie hätte ich auch erwarten können, dass er sich keine gemacht hat? Immerhin habe ich ihn ja schon fast dazu genötigt._

Garak musste sich bemühen seinen Besorgnis nicht nachzugeben.

>>Und, wie ist das Ergebnis Doktor?<<

Julian umfasste etwas verlegen mit seiner rechten Hand seinen linken Arm.

>>Reicht die Tatsache nicht, dass ich dich jetzt hier sehen wollte?<<

 

>>Mhm, vielleicht solltest du dann noch mal nachdenken<<, sagte Garak mit einem neckischen Unterton. Sein Charme sollte dafür sorgen, dass sich Julian nicht erneut vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte.

 

Ungläubig steht dem Studenten der Mund offen.  
_Der macht sich jetzt hier echt einen Spaß draus!_

_Aber…_

Julian merkte wie sich die Situation entspannte.

_…Das ist gut!_

 

>>Ach sollte ich? Ja vielleicht hast du recht, ich könnte ja in zwei Jahren jemand anderen finden. Wenn ich dann ganz reich und berühmt bin.<<

 

>>Vielleicht.<<

 

>>Aber Elim, ich bin jetzt eigentlich ganz zufrieden.<<

 

>>Auch noch in zwei Jahren? Oder in drei? Ich meine dann, wenn du endlich reich und berühmt bist<<, geht Garak beherzt auf Julians interessante Zukunftsbeschreibung ein.

 

Kurz lacht der jüngere auf, dann aber schüttelt er den Kopf.

 

>>Selbst wenn ich nicht reich sein werde, mit einem cardassianischen Freund werde ich immerhin berühmt sein.<<

Stolz zwinkert Julian Garak zu.

 

>>Und vielleicht ein bisschen berüchtigt.<<

 

>>Hört sich gut an!<<

Der Student nickt zufrieden.

 

>>Also würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich mir bewusst kein neues Abenteuer suche? Ich meine…Egal in welcher Hinsicht.<<

 

 

Erwartungsvoll ruhten Julians Augen auf Garak.

Er erhoffet sich eine kleine, positive Reaktion. Alles wäre Julian rechtgewesen.

_Nur nicht wieder meine Aussage anzweifeln!_

Julian hätte sogar ein Schweigen als positiv gewertet.

_Bitte Elim, versau das jetzt nicht…_

 

>>Dann würde ich es dir glauben.<<

 

_…Hä? Was?_

 

Garaks dunkle Stimme dröhnte in Julians Gedanken.

 

>>Du glaubst mir?, fragte Julian aus seiner Fassung gerissen.

 

>>Ja. Sollte ich nicht?<<

Garak dominierte mit seinem Blick über Julians.

 

>>Das letzte mal hattest du meinen Aussagen nicht ganz so viel Gewicht beigemessen.<<

Seine Stimme klang zwar ernst, doch war jetzt kein Klos im Hals des jungen Mannes der ihm das Sprechen erschwerte.

 

>>Ich habe eingesehen, dass du erwachsener geworden bist Julian. Ich habe mich dazu angehalten, dir in Zukunft in diesem Punkt mehr zu vertrauen. Das hast du verdient.<<

 

_Wow…_

>>Elim…<<

_Wow! Oh mein Gott! Die Welt muss bald untergehen!_

 

 

>>Ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig überrascht über deinen Gesinnungswandel.<<

 

Der Cardassianer seufzte.

>>Nicht nur du.<<

 

Julians Stimme wurde heller.

>>Ich meine _wow_! <<

 

>>Ich denke dieses > _wow_ < drückt etwas positives aus, oder?<< Garak sträubte sich etwas gegen das Aussprechen dieses Lautes.

 

Julian nickte, sich langsam bewusst, dass er das nicht träumte.

>>Aber…<<, setzte der Student zögerlich an und sprach sehr langsam, >>Vertrauen?<<

 

Fast überkam ihn das Lachen.

 

>>Dieses Wort ist keins das ich dir in deinem Wortschatz vermutet hätte.<<

 

Julian ging einen Schritt auf Garak zu, der drückte mit seiner Hand zweimal gegen den Brustkorp des anderen.

>>Bist du echt?<<

 

Irgendwie hatten beide es geschafft, ihre gewohnte und übliche Ebene des Umgangs miteinander zu betreten. Sie nahmen ihr Spiel wieder auf, ohne sich dabei zu sehr in ein ernstes Gespräch zu verstricken.

 

>>Tja, auch ich kann ja noch dazu lernen, mein junger Freund.<<

Er drückte sich etwas gegen Julians Berührung um die Distanz zu verkleinern.

Auch der Student verstand den glücklichen Umstand ihrer Konversation.

Ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Freude breitete sich in Julian aus.

 

Er nahm den Kopf etwas nach hinten und sah überlegen zu Garak herüber, welcher ihn mit seinen blauen Augen fixierte.

 

>>Ich muss jetzt mal was testen.<<

Julian löste seine Hand von Garaks und legte beide Arme über dessen Schulter.

>>Also, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich sehr mag. Mehr als jemand anderen den ich kenne, würdest du mir glauben?<<

 

>>Julian, wenn du das hier ausreizen willst…<<

 

>>Ich reize hier nichts aus! Wenn dann spiele ich nur…Komm schon, antworte!<<

 

>>Mein Lieber...<<

 

Julians Blick hatte begehrendes als auch etwas herausforderndes.

>>Das ist ein gutes Spiel<<, meinte Julian sanft.

In jenem Moment war der naive junge Mann wie ausgewechselt.

>>Antworte!<<

 

Garak verdrehte die Augen.

 

>>Ach Garak, ich weiß das du mir nichts abschlagen kannst. Du stehst auf mich.<<

 

>>Wieso ist ein so selbstverliebter Mann eigentlich auf die Bestätigung von jemand anderen angewiesen?<<

 

>>Ah! Nicht ausweichen!<<

Julian zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

>>Sag, würdest du mir glauben?<<

 

Garak sammelte sich. Es war ihm bewusst, dass Julian sich gerade mit ihm messen wollte. Es war unglaublich erleichternd dass sich beide nach einer solchen Meinungsverschiedenheit wieder auf dieser Ebene begegnen konnten. Und auch wenn Garak seinen Studenten liebend gerne noch weiter geneckt hätte, so sagte er das folgende völlig überzeugt und ernst.

 

>>Ich würde es versuchen.<<

 

Julians Augen wurden groß. Ihm war sofort klar, dass der Cardassianer das hier ernst meinte.

 

Er war versucht Danke zu sagen.

_Danke Elim, das gibt mir viel._

Stattesen sagte er: >>Sag: Ich glaube dir Julian.<<

 

Garak brummte verstimmt.

>>Muss ich da jetzt mitspielen?<<, fragte er genervt.

 

Julian lachte triumphal.

>>Ich bestehe darauf!<<

 

>>Okay, ich glaube dir Julian<<, sagte der Cardassianer sichtlich bemüht.

 

>>Uh, das klang gruselig. Sonst kannst du immer so gut lügen.<<

 

>>Ich denke bei dir komme ich noch aus der Übung. <<

 

>>Oh, ich hab‘s!<<

Julian zog sich etwas mehr an seinen Freund heran.

Er legte seine Stirn gegen die von Garak.

>>Sag: Ich glaube dir du toller, gutaussehender, intelligenter...<<

 

>>Niemals!<<, unterbrach Garak ihn bestimmend.

 

Julian rümpfte die Nase.

>>Schade.<<

 

Die aufkommende Stille zwischen den beiden nutzte der junge Mann um in sich zu gehen.

_Kann ich ihn küssen? Verdammt, dass würde sich jetzt so gut anfühlen._

>>Elim…<<, sagte Julian in einem sehr begehrenden Ton.

Garak fühlte die steigende Wärme zwischen beiden und erlaubte es sich, die letzten Zentimeter zu überbrücken und seinen Freund zu küssen.

 

Julian bekam leicht weiche Knie und hatte das Gefühl er müsse zittern.

Er drückte sich noch mehr an den Cardassianer.

Sein Verlangen nach Halt und Wärme wuchs.

_Küssen… wie sehr ich das vermisst habe…_

 

Julians darauffolgender Kuss war inniger, länger, bestimmender.. Garak legte seine Hand sanft Julians Nacken und zog ihn so leicht in den nächsten Kuss hinein und in den folgenden.

Julian gab dem Gefühl der Erleichterung völlig freien Raum, er lies es sich in seinem Bauch, in seinem Kopf, in seiner Brust ausbreiten. Es war geschafft, irgendwie war es geschafft.

Sie hatten sich vertragen.

Und, mehr noch, es war noch viel besser als alles zuvor!

 

Wann er aufhörte den anderen aus Erleichterung zu küssen und es Lust wurde, konnte Julian nicht genau beurteilen. Doch sein sich beschleunigender Herzschlag und das Gefühl der Leidenschaft, welches die Erleichterung schnell überwog, waren eindeutig...und ihm wurde unerträglich heiß.

 

An Garak ging die steigende Begeisterung von Julian nicht unerkannt vorbei. Dennoch wollte er die Situation sich nicht weiter entwickeln lassen-noch nicht-.

_Wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere wäre das nicht förderlich..._

Er drückte den jüngeren ein Stück von sich, dieser gab ihm nur einen irritierten Blick.

>>Wollten wir nicht ursprünglich den Film schauen?<<

 

_Was?..._

Julians Kopf musste den zu schnellen Entzug erst einmal verarbeiten, ein Reboot seiner Gedanken war fällig. Es dauert ein paar Augenblicke bis er sich gefangen hatte.

 

>>Film?<<

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das was ich zuvor geschrieben habe, gilt immer noch. Ich mag Sexszenen nicht selber schreiben, bei Charakteren, vor denen ich großen Respekt habe. So auch hier. dennoch hatte ich mich dazu entschieden.  
> Obgleich ich sie nicht schlecht finde, vergrabe ich immer noch meinen Kopf im Kissen, wenn ich sie lese. Ständig bin ich unzufrieden damit! Wie dem auch sei, wer einfach eine explizierte Sexszene überspringen will, nur zu.^^ Es ist die einzige in der ganzen Story, ansonsten umschreibe ich es maximal. Also einfach das nächste Kapitel lesen.^^ Wer sie dennoch lesen will, bekommt hier die längste je von mir geschriebe Sexszene geboten. Und oh war das schwer die zu schreiben! -_- Zufrieden bin ich auch nicht ;D aber gut... es muss! Also los xD  
> Null gebetat!

Julian setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, merklich bemüht die Konzentration zu halten.

Der Weg in seinen Wohnbereich kam ihn noch nie so lang und anstrengend vor.

Garak folgte ihm amüsiert über die leicht verwirrte Art des anderen.

Er entschied sich dies still zu genießen und kein Kommentar zu geben, Julians Verhalten sprach für sich und es war äußert anziehend ihn so zu erleben.

 

Der Cardassainer wusste das er ebenfalls gut flirten konnte, eine gewisse Wirkung auf Leute haben muss, alleine wegen seinem Charme, das aber dieser junge Medizin Student so schnell auf ihn angesprungen ist, hätte er im Traum nicht erwartet, aber sicher gehofft.

 

Wie ein Etappenziel kam es dem jungen Mann vor als er die DVD Hülle hoch hielt.

_Wow, geschafft! Seelisch am Ende aber geschafft!_

 

>>Tadaaa!<<, sagte er laut.

Julian war sehr stolz darauf, dass er wirklich einen kulturell anspruchsvollen Film gefunden hatte.

So einen typischen Garak Film, zumindest würde er das Gerne so bezeichnen.

 

>>Ich hoffe der Film sagt dir zu.<<

Er deutete selbstbewusst auf das DVD Cover. Es war für ihn nahezu unmöglich die romulansichen Buchstaben auszusprechen, eher müsste er erahnen was da stand.

 

Als er seinen Bekannten gefragt hatte, welchen der unzähligen romulanischen Filme er empfehlen könne, stieß er ungewollt einen Monolog, der über mehrere Minuten ging, an. Es war für ihn sehr schwer dem zu folgen, und es dauerte für Julian gefühlt eine Ewigkeit ehe ihm T’kar drei Optionen für die engere Auswahl gab.

Und was sich von der Handlung am ehesten nach Spionage Abenteuer anhörte, das wählte er dann.

 

>>Ich kenne ihn noch nicht. Interessant, woher hast du ihn?<<

Garak schnappte sich die DVD Hülle als Julian die Disc einlegte. >>Auch ich habe meine Quellen.<<

Er grinste stolz.

 

>>Oha, der geheimnisvolle Doktor also.<<

>>Allerdings!<<

 

Während die Disc ausgelesen wurde nahm Julian einen Zettel zur Hand.

Er hatte ihn genau neben Fernbedienung und Fernseher platziert.

 

Da romulaner meist wenig von Übersetzungen in andere, niedere Sprachen halten, musste er sich die wichtigsten Menüführungspunkte aufschreiben.

Sein kleiner Spickzettel sollte da ausreichend sein.

Er orientierte sich an den Symbolen, welche die Buchstaben darstellten und wählte nach gemachten Notizen von T’kar die hoffentlich richtigen Optionen aus.

 

Mit Zettel und Fernbedienung bewaffnet ging er zur Couch rüber und setzte sich neben Garak, dennoch mit dem nötigen Abstand.

 

Angestrengt versuchte der junge Mann die Menünavigation zu durchblicken.

Alleine die verwirrenden Optionen auf dem Bildschirm kamen einem romulanischen Attentat auf die Augen gleich.

>>Warte bitte kurz Elim, ich hab‘s gleich.<<

_Der Zettel hilft mal gar nichts!_

_Zum Glück ist das hier das 3 Date…_

 

>>Du solltest auf den Punkt links unten klicken, da steht „Abspielen“<<, meinte Garak und gestikulierte mit seiner Hand in Julians Sichtfeld damit er es wahrnahm.

 

>>Oh, okay, ich versuch‘s.<<

 

Und tatsächlich, der Bildschirm wurde kurz schwarz, eindeutige romulanische Zeichen wurden nun deutlich und der Film fing an.

 

_Schrecklich!_

Julian legte missmutig die Fernbedienung beiseite und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

 

_Ich tu mir das hier wirklich gerade an?_

 

Nicht das er was gegen den Film gehabt hätte.

_Wobei romulansiche Filme sind besonders anstrengend, aber…_

Da war eigentlich etwas, was den jungen Mann viel mehr interessierte.

 

_Wann habe ich ernsthaft mal einen Filmabend gemacht ohne DAS zu tun?_

 

Er sah etwas verloren zu dem Mann neben sich.

 

Klar merkte Garak den Blick von der Seite, wie hätte er ihn auch ignorieren können, Julian starrte ihn ja absolut auffällig an.

_Da musst du einfach was sagen Doktor…_

Der Cardassianer war sich nicht ganz sicher was Julian von ihm erwartete, und wahrscheinlich wusste Julian das selber nicht so genau.

 

Ein paar Minuten des Schweigens vergingen.

Und schon war der Film mehr als Komplex und umfangreich. Julian hatte schon jetzt den Anschluss verloren.

Eigentlich hatte er sich nie Mühe gegeben, ihn zu behalten.

_Es geht hier ja auch eigentlich nicht um den bescheuerten Film verdammt!_

 

>>Oh schau mal Julian<<, meinte Garak plötzlich und deutete auf den Fernseher.

>>Überleg einmal, wenn man das vor dem historischen Hintergrund betrachtet, dann...<<

_Oh Gott er erklärt mir den Film!_

Plötzlich musste sich Julian erneut konzentrieren, mehr als er es schon zu vor tun musste.

Der junge Mann gab sich Mühe, die größte Mühe sogar, mitzukommen bei Garaks Erläuterungen.

Doch aufnehmen konnte Julian nichts davon.

Er war viel zu sehr mit seinem Gedankenspiel beschäftigt.

_Das ist alles nur >>Blabla<<. Ich les das Booklet!_

Der ältere war sich sicher, er hätte ihm auch was auf cardassianisch erzählen können, Julian hätte genickt.

 

>>Mhm, voll interessant<<, brummte der Student und zog

die Hülle der DVD zu sich.

Langsam nahm er das dünne Heftchen raus.

_Ich werds eh nicht checken…_

Ein paar Minuten starrte er einfach auf die grässlich bunten Buchstaben im Booklet, dann kurz zum Film, unsicher was weniger schlimm für ihn war.

 

>>Was hast du Julian?<<

 

>>Bitte?<<

 

>>Ich meine<<, sagte Garak und drehte sich mit seinem Körper in Julians Richtung, >>willst du den Film nicht sehen?<<

 

>>Ah, doch klar, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht geholt.<<

 

>>Dafür schaust du erstaunlich wenig hin.<<

 

>>Ich lese ja auch gerade das Booklet.<<

Das angesprochene Heftchen wurde kurz demonstrativ in der Luft gewedelt.

 

>>Du…<<, sagte Garak sanft und rückte etwas zu Julian, welcher merkte wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

>>…hältst es falsch rum. Wie willst du es lesen?<<

 

Ein Blick auf das Heftchen folgte, welches Augenblicklich auf den Tisch geworfen wurde.

_Mist!_

>>Warum machst du das Elim?<<

>>Was, das mit dem Heft?<<

 

Julian verdrehte dein Augen. >>Nein, das Heft hat damit gar nichts zu tun! Du…ahm<<, suchte Julian nach den richtigen Worten und Garak gab ihm die Zeit.

>>Du sitzt hier mit mir, okay. Und wir haben uns vertragen, und wir haben uns geküsst und jetzt kommt nichts mehr?<<

 

Der Cardassianer lachte amüsiert.

>>Oh Julian, da kommt bestimmt was, aber nur wenn du mir zeigst das es in Ordnung ist.<<

 

_Das schon wieder…_

Julian seufzte entnervt.

_Ich hätte es wissen sollen…_

>>Was soll ich tun?<<

 

Der Cardassianer sah in Julians Augen deutlich die Hilflosigkeit gemischt mit Ohnmacht. Er merkte das der jüngere definitiv an die Grenzen seiner Geduld stieß und er das auf keinen Fall weiter ausreizen sollte.

 

Ein interessantes Funkeln nahm Julian in Garaks Augen war, es war fremd für ihn.

>>Warum fragst du mich? Du entscheidest.<<

Garak nahm Julians Hand und drückte sie leicht.

_Ich tue alles was du willst, mein Julian._

Er sprach diese Gedanken nicht aus, aber er wollte sie durch seine Berührung transportieren, und er war sich sicher, der andere würde es verstehen.

 

>>Gut ich entscheide.<<

Es lag etwas entschlossenes in Julians Stimme.

 

>>Und bitte bevormunde mich nicht, okay?<<

 

>>Sicherlich nicht.<<

 

>>Und du glaubst mir wenn ich dir das jetzt sage?<<

 

>>Wenn du mir was sagst?<<

 

>>Das ich jetzt Sex mit dir will.<<

 

Garak nickt.

>>Sicher glaube ich dir das mein Lieber. Wer würde Julian Bashir nicht glauben wenn er das sagt.<<

 

>>Ey, lass es doch einmal!<<

 

>>Entschuldige, aber du bist sehr anziehend wenn du dich aufregst.<<

 

Der Student schluckte schwer.

_Ich mach jetzt keinen Rückzieher!_

 

>>Okay dann…<<

Julian zögerte kurz, kam dann auf seinen Freund zu und küsste ihn sanft.

>>…Will ich jetzt Sex haben.<<

Alleine das Aussprechen dieser Worte turnte Julian mehr an als er dachte .

 

Garak schien nicht an der Entschlossenheit des jungen Mannes zu zweifeln, sondern dass dies kein Traum war.

Allerdings trieb auch gerade dies den Cardassianer an.

 _Finden wir heraus, ob ich mir das hier nur einbilde oder ob es echt ist_ …

 

Die Pause dauerte Garak nun zu lange. Er legte die Hand in Julians Nacken, zog ihn sanft zu sich um ihn erneut zu küssen, diesmal eindringlicher.

 

Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in Julians Kopf, sein Blut rauschte so schnell, so laut, die eh unverständliche Sprache des romulansichen Krimis nahm er  nicht mehr war.

  
Garak löste den Kuss nur kurz, nur ein paar Zentimeter, und Julian konnte den Atem gegen seine Lippen vernehmen.

  
Der jüngere überlegte kurz ob er was sagen sollte. Doch es wäre völlige Verschwendung gewesen, könnte er doch jetzt viel tollere Sachen mit seinem Mund machen.

Ein erneuter Kuss folgte.

 

Das wohlige Gefühl, die Erregung die er verspürte war viel bewegender als bei jedem anderen Partner welchen er zuvor hatte, irgendwie wünschte er sich, dass dieses Gefühl ihn komplett betäuben würde, seinen Kopf daran hindern würde zu denken, es sollte ihn so durchdringen das ihm ganz heiß werden würde, er wollte sich in diesem Gefühl verlieren wie in dem Kuss.  
_Ernsthaft, was ist das Julian?..._

 

Ein wenig unangenehm war die Einsicht schon für den jungen Mann, er selbst kannte diese Seite bis vor Kurzem noch gar nicht an sich. Das er sich einmal so zu jemandem, einem Mann auch noch älter hingezogen fühlen würde, war etwas woran er sich mehr und mehr zu gewöhnen hatte.

Und jeden Tag fiel es ihm leichter.

Garak verstand es da allerdings perfekt ihn an diese Gefühle heranzuführen, so langsam und geduldig wie er war, so genügsam. Und nun war Julian es, der kein bisschen warten konnte.

  
Die Hitze welche sich bei diesen Küssen entwickelte verteilte sich schnell in Julians Körper und schien sich in seinem Schritt zu konzentrieren.

 _Er kann das so gut! Und er ist zugleich auch kultiviert, umsichtig, intelligent und..._  
Als Garak mit seiner Zunge fordernd über Julians Lippen fuhr beendet dies sein beiläufiges Gedankenspiel.   
_Verdammt-_ turnte das den jüngeren an! Er nährte sich Julian so selbstbewusst, dass es den jungen Mann schwach werden lies.   
Julian wollte unbedingt noch mehr von Garaks _Erfahrung_ in diesem Bereich erleben, ohne den Kontakt zu lösen rutschte er so nah es ging an Garak heran. Jetzt saß er eng umschlungen mit ihm auf seiner Couch, beide küssend, schwer atmend und definitiv erregt.

 

Nach ein paar Augenblicken löste er sich etwas unbeholfen von Garak, was ihm einen fragenden Blick einbrachte.

  
Garak selbst hatte Probleme die Aktion von Julian zu bewerten. Es war mehr als schwer sich gerade zurück zuhalten, ihn nicht wieder sofort zu sich zu ziehen und ihn zu dem nächsten Kuss zu nötigen.

  
Noch ehe er die richtigen, und ansprechenden Worte in seinem Kopf zu einem höflichen charmanten Satz formen konnte stand der jüngere auf. Er folgte ihm mit einem immer noch fragenden Blick, Julian erwiderte diesen, doch sein Blick war klar, irgendwie deutlich, seine Wangen waren leicht rosa und   
_-Oh-_ als Garaks Blick auf dessen  Jogginghose fiel, musste er noch mehr kämpfen diesen Mann nicht sofort zu mehr zu zwingen.

  
Julian zögerte einen Augenblick, wechselte einen Blick mit Garak, er hielt kurz den Atem an er wünschte dadurch etwas Ruhe in seine nun folgende Bewegung zu bringen, der Erfolg war allerdings nur mäßig. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, seine Hände zitterten nicht als er sein T-Shirt auszog, aber sie fühlten sich irgendwie steif an, angespannt durch Erregung, Neugier und Nervosität.

  
Sein Kopf allerdings sagte Julian klar: mach weiter!  
_Kann ich meinen Gedanken überhaupt noch trauen?_

Garak musste den Mund leicht öffnen, ihm stockte kurz der atmen und in diesem Moment verlor er kurz sein sonst immer perfektes Pokerface.  
_Oh Gott._  
Sein Blick fiel auf den haselnussbrauen Oberkörper des anderen und dieser gefiel ihm mehr als er es sich in all seinen Fantasien ausgemalt hatte.

 

Der Cardassinaer versuchte sich so gut wie möglich dieses Bild festzuhalten jede Kontur, jede einzelne Feinheit. sein Blick wanderte vom Hosenbund über den Ansatz seiner leichten Bauchmuskeln, über den Brustkorb mit den weich und sanft anmutenden Brustwarzen bis hin zu Julians feinen Züge des Schlüsselbeins.

Julians Oberkörper hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und als Garak ihm in die Augen sah, war nur noch verlangen zu erkennen.

Der jüngere hielt dem musternden und durchdringenden Blick des anderen nicht lange stand und lies seine Augen nun sich selbst ansehen. Da stand er mit seinem Shirt in der rechten Hand, schwer erregt vor seinem Freund. Er selbst realisierte seine folgende Bewegung erst etwas später, er warf sein Shirt auf das freie Ende der Couch und positionierte sein rechtes und linkes Knie neben garak und senkte sein Becken auf dessen Schoß.

 

>>Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los das du diese Position wirklich magst?<< Der ältere legte leicht zögerlich die Hände an Julians Hüfte und gab ihm kurz einen sanften Kuss.

 

>>Gefall ich dir?<<, hauchte Julian unter Einsatz von größter Konzentration gegen die Lippen seines Partners als er den Kuss beendete.

>>Wie kommst du darauf das es nicht so wäre?<<, meinte der ältere und konnte auch seine Erregung in der Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Julian musste zufrieden lächeln und wollte zu einem erneuten Kuss ansetzten doch Garak nahm seinen Oberkörper ein paar Zentimeter zurück und versagte ihm so die Möglichkeit.

 

>>Ahm, was ist?<<, fragte Julian zögerlich unsicher ob er was falsch gemacht hatte.

>>Sei so freundlich und gib mir einen Moment, mein Lieber.<<

Ein begieriges lächeln folgte und er lies den Student bewusst kurz im unklaren. Garak lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand des Sofas und musterte Julian, welcher über seiner Hüfte kniete, erneut.

 

>>Ich will mir jede Einzelheit von dir genau einprägen.<<

Es war Julian etwas peinlich so angesehen zu werden, er merkte wie das Blut noch schneller in seinen Ohren rauschte als Garak diesen zufriedenen und lustvollen Blick auf ihm ruhen lies.

 

Einen weiteren unerträglich langen Moment später musste Julian zusammen zucken, als Garak seine linke Hand von Julians Hosenbund auf den Bauch gleiten lies. Es war ein unbeschreiblich erregendes Gefühl, und genauso bedeutend wie ihr erster Kuss, wenn nicht noch besser!

_Es war viel besser!_

Er lies seine Hand weiter wandern, ganz langsam, und ja, es war mehr als deutlich das er dies genoss. Seine sehr blasse Hand auf der dunklen Haut des anderen machte den Eindruck, als würde Julians heißte Haut sie fast verbrennen. Die einzelnen Linien die Garak so über dessen Bauch zog, die Konturen seiner Muskeln welche er mit seinen Fingern nachzeichnete, kribbelten fast unerträglich.

 

Julian merkte wir er langsam der Erregung machtlos gegenüberstand.

Einen Moment lies Garak seine Hand in ihrer Bewegung innehalten, tauschte einen intensiven Blick mit Julian.

 

Erst jetzt nahm der ältere seine rechte Hand dazu und lies diese der linken folgen, immer ein weitere stück nach oben.

Julian stöhnte angespannt und hatte das Gefühl das hier nicht mehr lange auszuhalten. >>Elim bitte…<<

>>Gefällt es dir nicht?<<

>>Es gefällt mir zu gut!<<

>>Mein Lieber, du bist zu ungeduldig, wie immer.<<  
Der Cardassianer gab Julian einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und erlaubte sich unbeirrt weiter den Körper des anderen zu erkunden. Er fuhr ganz leicht über Julians Brustwarzen, nun waren Julians Pläne der Atemkontrolle wirklich hinfällig und er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

 

Der Student löste sich von Garak um etwas Luft zu schnappen, als sein Partner diese empfindliche Stelle durch erneutes Darüberstreichen stimulierte. Es war wie ein leichter elektrischer Schlag der ihn traf, einer, der nur noch mehr dazu führte das Julian es wollte.

 

>>Ah…<< entfuhr es Julian ungewöhnlich laut, kurz selbst darüber verwundert wie sehr ihn erneut so eine leichten Körperkontakt aus der Fassung brachte, es hatte sich so viel Lust angestaut, jeder Berührung des anderen auf seiner nackten Haut lies diesen Berg an verlangen nur noch wachsen. Er rutschte etwas näher an Garak heran und versuchte dabei jeden Blickkontakt zu meiden, es war ihm nach wie vor ein wenig unangenehm.

_Ich muss so blöd aussehen, wenn ich so geil bin!_

Garak merkte das Julian mehr Nähe zu ihm suchte.

>>Du magst das anscheinend?<<

>>Sehr.<<

>>Ich will dir so viel davon geben bis du in diesem Gefühl der Lust ertrinkst mein Lieber.<<

Er legte seine Finger unter Julians Kinn und zwang ihn so zu einem Blickkontakt.

>>Du bist so schön mein Julian.<<

  
Garaks Augen waren so klar und ausdrucksstärker als Julian sie je zuvor gesehen hatte.

>>Elim…<< … _ich halte das nicht mehr aus!_

>>Julian<<, sagte Garak bestimmend und zog seinem Zeigefinger die markanten Umrisse von Julians Schlüsselbein nach.

Erneut nahm der jüngere diese Berührung unglaublich intim war, sein Blut pochte in der unteren Region und zwang ihn kurz die Augen zu schließen.

Diesen Moment nutzte Garak, drückte Julian etwas zu sich und platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf dem Schlüsselbein.

_Wow!_

Alleine die Vorstellung das Garak ihn mit seinen sanften Lippen küsste reichte bei Julian aus ihn noch weiter anzuturnen, es aber wirklich zu spüren war mit nichts zu vergleichen.

 

Die Küsse die Garak auf seinem Schlüsselbein und seinem Hals verteilte vernebelten Julian mehr und mehr die Sinne.

Ihm war so drückend heiß, sein Blut rauschte so laut und schnell und sein Penis war jetzt schon unerträglich hart.

So schnell aus der Fassung zu sein, die Kontrolle abzugeben, das war für Julian neu.

Er gab Garak einen kurzen Moment, noch einmal wollte er die Lippen des anderen auf seinem Hals spüren, fühlen wie er mit seiner Zunge über seine Brust fuhr, die Hitze genießen welche ihn völlig einnahm.

Julian atmete ein um etwas Ruhe in seinen Körper zu bringen. Er hob das Gesicht des anderen mit seinen Händen fordernd von seiner Brust und küsste ihn, er musste es einfach tun. All die Hitze und Lust legte er in diesen Kuss.

Und wie gut Garak diese Energie umsetzen konnte!

 

Er zog Julian etwas mehr zu sich, nahm aber in keinem Moment die Hände von dessen Körper. Das Schwindelgefühl nahm zu und mehr und mehr steigerte sich der jüngere in diese Position rein, er wurde durch küsse verwöhnt, die Berührungen des anderen und - _oh Gott_ -mit was für einer Technik der andere all das tat!

Der jüngere schob Garak leicht zurück und löste so den Kuss.

 

_Was?_

Einen kurzen Augenblick hatte garak das Gefühl Julian über seine Grenze heraus gefordert zu haben, doch ehe er was anmerken konnte wurde er von dem genauen Gegenteil belehrt. Der junge Mann zog Garaks linke Hand von seiner Brust zu seinem Schoß und führte sie unter schwerer Atem an sein erigiertes Glied.

 

Einen Moment lang hielten beide in ihren Bewegungen inne. Garak lehnte sich erneut etwas zurück um seine Hand leicht in Julians Hosenbund geschoben wieder zu finden wo der jüngere sie platziert hatte.

>>Starr da doch bitte nicht so hin...<<, sagte Julian leicht peinlich berührt und fixierte mit seinen Augen bewusst etwas anderes.

Garak musste sich kurz sammeln ehe er auf die Situation einging. >>Soll ich wirklich?<<

>>Ich wäre mehr als erleichtert wenn du es tun würdest…Bitte<<

 

Die Verlegenheit in Julians Blick lies Garak ein weiteres mal feststellen wie viel er für diesen jungen Mann empfand. In diesem Moment war der angehende Arzt so süß, wie sehr er sich wünschte diesen Mann ganz zu verschlingen und ihn zu seinem eigenen zu machen.

 

Garak fühlte die starke Wärme welche sich zwischen dem Bund von Julians Jogginhose und seiner Haut aufgebaut hatte. Er schob die Hose die nötigen Zentimeter von der Hüfte des anderen herunter um das Glied des anderen zu entblößen. Auch hier lies Garak seinen Blick etwas länger als nötig verweilen, es gab keine Stelle an Julians Körper die er nicht mochte! Und selbst merkte er wie es ihm auch schwerfiel sich zu beherrschen. Natürlich ist er bei vielen anderen Partner schon viel weiter gegangen, aber das hier war der Mann, den er seit Monaten begehrte, der für ihn die Welt war, zudem er innige Gefühle entwickelt hatte.

  
Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die empfindliche Spitze von Julians Glied, der andere zuckte leicht unter der Berührung zusammen. Langsam bahnte er sich den Weg mit zunächst nur einem Finger und kreiste über dessen Eicheln bis hin zum schafft.

Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte Garak zunächst leicht den Penis des anderen, Julian schloss derweil die Augen. Er ahnte das Garak ihm nicht direkt Erleichterung verschaffen würde.

Er stöhnte schwer aus als der andere sein Glied komplett umfasste um es anschließend leicht zu massieren.

>>Ich könnte das die ganze Nacht tun, alleine nur um dir diese süßen Töne zu entlocken.<<  
>>Gut das du das magst…<<, sagte Julian flach und versuchte unter seinem schweren Atem noch klar zu denken.

  
>>Soll ich dich noch mal dazu bringen?<<

  
Ehe Julian in der Lage war zu antworten, nur um zu zeigen das er noch mithalten konnte, küsste garak ihn innig und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen mit seiner Hand.  
>>Komm, ich will es hören…!<<, flüsterte Garak ihm ins Ohr.

 

  
Um das Gefühl für den jungen Mann noch zu verstärken strich Garak bestimmend über Julians Nippel und da war es dann wieder, dieser süße und zugleich erregende Laut.

Sich in diesem Bereich mit Garak messen zu wollen, war wahrscheinlich genauso abwegig wie in fast jedem anderen Bereich den Julian mit seinem Freund teilte.

Julian hatte es versucht, wenn auch nur eine kurze Zeit.

_Es ist einfach zu geil._

Er legte den Kopf vor auf Garaks Schulter und wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er wollte verwöhnt werden.  
Instinktiv hob er seine Hüfte leicht an um so sein Glied noch mehr in die Hand des anderen zu drücken.  
Garak glich sich mit seiner Hand an Julians Bewegungen an.

Julian überkam eine Hitzewelle nach der anderen, schneller und stärker wurden seine Bewegungen.

Im Blick hatte er die Hand seine Freundes welche gekonnt seinen Penis massierte und zugleich seine Lust immer weiter steigerte.  
_Mist…_  
Julian wollte noch nicht kommen, nicht so schnell.

Doch alleine der Gedanke sich in der Hand seines Freundes zu ergießen brachte ihn schon fast alleine zum Orgasmus.

>>Oh Elim…<< sagte er außer Atem gegen die Schulter des anderen und schloss erneut die Augen.   
Der angesprochene reagierte schnell, er löste seinen Griff und unterbrach die Stimulierung von Julians Glied.  
>>Uh…<<

Julian nahm den Kopf hoch unfähig sich gerade vernünftig zu artikulieren.

>>Wir haben Zeit oder? Du solltest das hier genießen.<<

  
>>Ich genieße das sehr<<, schaffte es Julian irgendwie an einem Stück zu sagen und versuchte mit seinem Atem im tackt zu bleiben.

  
>>In meinen Augen kannst du es noch viel mehr genießen.<<  
Immer noch völlig eingenommen von der Lust und dem Gefühl kurz vorm Höhepunkt zu stehen war Julian nicht in der Lage sich motorisch richtig zu weheren als Garak ihn von seinem Schoß auf die freie Couchfläche neben sich drückte.  
Julian musste sich mit seinem linken Unterarm abstützen und rappelte sich schnell in eine Sitzposition auf.   
>>Weißt du Julian, ich wollte schon immer wissen wie du schmeckst, ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht, wirklich oft. Ob du so süß bist wie du aussiehst mit einem salzigen Nachgeschmack…<<

  
_Will er…?_  
>>Elim ich…<<

  
Der ältere schien Julians Worten wenig Beachtung zu schenken, führte dessen Aussage ja eh zu keinem klarem Statement. Er kniete sich vor ihn hin und zog seine Hüfte leicht zum Rand der Couch.  
>>Und da du sonst auf meinem Hemd gekommen wärst, fände ich es besser wenn du es in meinem Mund tust. Findest du nicht auch?<<  
_Was?!_

Julian nahm die Hand vor sein Gesicht, die Dunkelheit war einen kurzen Moment ausreichend um seine Gedanken sammeln zu können.  
>>Das…das musst du nicht tun!<<

>>Darf ich?“  
>>Ernsthaft, es war gerade auch schon echt gut, Elim.<<  
>>Julian, ich frage dich nur ob ich darf mehr nicht.<<

  
Julian nahm die Hand von seinen Augen, das Licht war unangenehm hell. Unweigerlich fokussierte er Garak mit seinem Blick wie er da zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. In seinen Augen funkelte etwas räuberisches (so wie es wohl bei cardassianern sein sollte) und er war bereit Julian noch mehr zu geben.

>>Verdammt ja<<, flüsterte Julian.  
>>Bitte mach es.<<

 

_Du weißt das ich es mag wenn du mich darum bittest, du bist wunderbar Julian!_

 

Ein kurzer Moment der Unsicherheit kam in Julian auf.

Wollte er wirklich soweit gehen?

Nicht das er sich von vorneherein eine Grenze gesetzt hatte, aber sicherlich hatte er auch nicht mit so etwas gerechnet.

Garak fixierte Julians Glied mit so einer Leidenschaft und Hingabe, dass er all die Zweifel verwarf.

_Es ist zu gut, jetzt schon!_

 

Die Küsse, welche Garak auf seinem harten Penis verteilte ließen Julian etwas zittern. Er sah zu wie Garak seine Zunge die Länge des Schaftes erkunden lies, wie er mit der Zungenspitze den Eichelrand entlangfuhr und gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand über die Innenseite seiner Schenkel strich.

_Wow…_

Der Cardassianer spürte wie Julian auf seine Berührungen ansprang.

Bewusst nahm er die Lusttropfen von Julians Penis mit der Zunge auf und sah erfüllt zu Julian hinauf.

_Oh mein Gott!_

Dem Studenten stockte der Atem bei diesem Anblick, das war zu viel gerade für ihn.

Er wollte das diese Situation und das damit verbundene Gefühl ewig dauert, doch erneut kämpfe er gegen den starken Drang an zu kommen.

 

Julian lies sich zurück fallen, musste die Augen schließen und sich auf seine Atmung konzentriere.

Entspannen war nur gerade völlig ausgeschlossen.

Den Cardassianer tangierte dies nicht weiter, er genoss das, was er gerade mit dem jungen Mann anstellte.

Es war kurz eine Erfüllung, als Julian merkte wie Garak seinen Schwanz mit seinem Mund umschloss. _Endlich!_

Lange genug hingehalten hatte er ihn ja.

 

Der junge Mann konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er jemals mit so einer verdammt guten Technik einen geblasen bekommen hatte.

Ein wenig öffnete er die Augen, das Bild was sich ihm bot war wie eine seiner quälenden Fantasien, welche endlich wahrwurden.

Er stützte sich etwas auf um mit seiner Hüfte dem Cardassianer in seinen Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen.

 

Garak erhöhte das Tempo so, wie Julian es mit seinen leichten Stößen vorgab. Das Zusammenspiel der beiden in der Bewegung brachte Julian endgültig an seine Grenze.

Als er erneut merkte wie sein Schwanz von dem Gaumen des anderen stimuliert wurde kam er schwer stöhnend in dem Mund seines Freundes.

 

Die Spannung wich merklich aus seinem Körper, er lies sich zurück fallen und schloss die Augen. Die kleinen Blitze verschwammen vor seinen Augenliedern und er atmete schwer aus.

Er nahm sich einen weiteren Moment um diesen starken Orgasmus noch einmal völlig nachzuempfinden ehe er die Augen öffnete und sich gerade hin setzt.

Vor ihm kniete sein Partner am Boden und lies seine Augen mit einem wirklich sehr selbstzufriedenen Blick auf ihm ruhen.

>>Elim…<<, sagte Julian und umfasste Garaks linken Oberarm um ihn zu signalisieren sich zum ihm hoch zu begeben.

>>Ich hoffe es war zu deiner Befriedigend.<<

>>Befriedigend?<<, wiederholte Julian ungläubig.   
>>Das war mehr als nur das…<<

 

Garak drückte Julian gegen die Rückwand als er sich von seiner Position erhob.

Der junge Mann schmeckte sich selbst auf den Lippen des Cardassianers.

>>Egal welche Stelle ich von deinem Körper mit meinen Lippen berühre, sie ist perfekt.<<

Garaks Kuss war dominanter als zuvor und Julian wusste, dass er sich nun erkenntlich zeigen sollte.

 

Er rutschte etwas seitlich an der Lehne entlang und zog Garak an seinem Hemd mit sich in die Bewegung.

Julian hatte so einige Male auf diesem Sofa verschiede Positionen durch gewechselt, das war nichts neues für ihn, aber die Person mit der er es diesmal tat war etwas sehr Besonderes.

Als er Garak so über sich sah überkam ihn ein Gefühl der absoluten Vertrautheit, welches er nicht erklären konnte.

Ein Lächeln kam über die Lippen des jungen Mannes.

>>Darf ich das?<<

Er fing an Garaks Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

>>Was immer du willst mein Julian.<<

 

Ein gewissen zeit gaben sich beide um erneut die Wärme des anderen zu spüren.

Julian erfühlte die maskulinen Attribute von Garaks Oberkörper, merkte wie er ihn auf sich drückte um noch mehr von diesen sehr bestimmenden Küssen zu erfahren. Garak nutze jede Gelegenheit die ihm Julian zwischen all dem bot um erneut die sanfte und warme Haut von Julians Brust mit seiner Zunge zu erfahren.

Der junge Mann genoss, lies sich von diesem vertrauten und erneut erregenden Gefühl einnehmen.

Er hob ein wenig seine Hüfte an um mit dieser die deutliche Beule in Garaks Hose zu stimulieren.

 

Der Cardassianer unterbrach seine Handlung kurz und tauschte mit Julian einen vielsagenden Blick.

>>Ich sollte mich erkenntlich zeigen.<<

Julian strich mit seiner Hand über Garaks Hose und löste gekonnt den Gürtel.

_Übung eben…_

Er grinste und merkte wie Garak seine Atmung beschleunigte.

Seine Hand umfasste einen wirklich hartes Glied, von der länge seinem ebenbürtig aber vom Umfang größer.

Die Lust welche er in den Augen des anderen sah turnte ihn erneut an.

 

Julian gab sich die größte Mühe mit seiner Hand dem anderen die gewünschte Erleichterung zu geben, welche auch er erfahren durfte.

>>Ist das okay?<<, fragte Julian zögerlich und versuchte seinen Scharm zu verbergen.

>>Du machst das gut<<, sagte der Cardassianer schwer atmend.

>>Und das Tempo?<<

 

Garak umfasste Julians Hand und fixierte sie um seine pumpende Bewegung kurz zu unterbinden.

Ein unsicherer Blick traf den Cardassianer.

>>Ich würde etwas sagen. Also bitte, fahr fort.<<

Er küsste Julian lieb auf die Wange ehe er seine Griff lockerte damit Julian _endlich_ weiter machen konnte.

Der jüngere horchte genau welche Bewegung dem anderen zu gefallen schienen. Er kam sich leider viel zu unvorbereitet für eine solche Situation vor.

 

Die Hitze von Garaks Schwanz drang durch seine Fingerspitzen und ein paar Lusttropfen benetzten seine Hand.

>>Ist das so faszinierend das du deine Augen nicht abwenden kannst?<<

Julian vernahm eine andere Tonlage in der Stimme seines Freundes. Er konnte die Erregung auch kaum noch zurückhalten.

>>Ich…ich finde ihn schön weißt du<<, sagte Julian leise.

>>Ich habe ihn mir in meinen Träumen oft vorgestellt aber nie so.<<

 

Die Erinnerung an seine Träume, wo sein Unterbewusstsein schon viel weiter gegangen war als das hier, lies Julian erneut etwas hart werden.

>>Du hast von sowas geträumt?<<

Garaks Körperspannung nahm zu, er arbeitete in Julians Bewegungen hinein und der Student merkte, dass ihm das Thema wirklich zu gefallen schien.

>>Naja, zumindest von so was in der Art.<<

Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und spürte wie sein Freund darauf einging.

>>Ich denke nur gerade daran<<, meinte Julian und sagte das extra besonders lasziv, >>wie es wäre ihn in mir zu haben.<<

 

Garak musste bei diesem Satz schwer schlucken, die Bilder welche sich in seinem Kopf entwickelten würden ihm nicht erlauben das hier länger auszuhalten.

>>Warte kurz Julian.<<

Das war für Julian wie ein Triumph. Er unterbrach seine Bewegung und erlaubte dem Cardassianer kurz durchzuatmen.

 

>>Ich will dir hier nichts schmutzig machen.<<

 

>>Musst du nicht.<<

 

Julian zog Garak zu sich herunter um ihn einen innigen Zungenkuss zu geben.

>>Komm einfach auf mir<<, flüsterte Julian gegen die Lippen des anderen und lies erneut seine Hand zu Garaks Glied wandern.

>>Welch vorzügliche Idee.<<

Julian grinste erfüllt, sein Blick sagte alles aus:

Ich mach dich geil und ich weiß das!

 

Nach ein paar Augenblicken fühlte der Student wie Garak sich auf ihm ergoss.

_Und ich bin wirklich gut!_

Julian fühlte sich in seiner Handlung bestätigt und das tat seinem Ego ungemein gut.

Garak lehnte sich nach seinem Orgasmus etwas zurück und sah wie sein Samen mit der Haselnussbraunen Haut von Julian ein wunderbares Bild ergab.

>>Ich sehe sehr gut aus ich weiß<<, meinte der Student locker und ungewohnt selbstbewusst für diesen Abend.

>>Sicher, aber so wie jetzt siehst du noch besser aus.<<

Garak lehnte sich zu Julian herunter und küsste seinen Geliebten.

 

 

***

Unter der Dusche resümierte Julian mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen diesen wichtigen Schritt (hatte er je aufgehört zu Grinsen in den letzten Minuten?)

Er versuchte mit seiner Hand den Weg von Garaks nachzuvollziehen, welchen er zwei Stunden zuvor genommen hatte.

_Was war das heute Abend?_

Es war auf jeden Fall besser gelaufen als er dachte und er musste anerkennen, dass es wirklich mehr als erfüllend und befriedigend war.  
_Es war mehr als nur befriedigend._

 _Das war perfektes Teamwork_.

Und da hatte er nicht unrecht, wo man sich bei einem neuen Partner erst einspielen musste war es hier völlig anders. Es funktionierte, Julian konnte alles aber wirklich alles so umfassend auskosten wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, kombiniert mit der Erfahrung und der Technik seines Partners auf die er außergewöhnlich gut ansprang.

 

Das Plätschern des Wassers erschien Julian ungewöhnlich laut, als er sich frisch genug fühlt drehte er das Wasser ab und wickelte sich sein Handtuch ein.

_Ich habe noch ganz rote Wangen, oh man…_

Er wuschelte sich schnell durchs Haar und nahm die zurechtgelegten Sachen zur Hand.

>>Ich find‘s gut.<<

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich mag dieses Kapitel sehr.  
> Hoffe ihr mögt es auch :D  
> Null gebetat!

Julian drehte sich erneut auf die andere Seite. Es war gerade mal 7 Uhr Morgens, bis seine Schicht in DD9 losging hatte er noch viel Zeit.

 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen huschten durch sein Fenster und er kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Noch einmal, zweimal drehte der junge Mann sich.

_Puh…_

_Hat eh keinen Sinn._

Er fokussierte zunächst die Decke, dann die Wand, seine Sachen für DD9 und dann sein Handy.

 

Ein kurzer Blick zum Smartphone reichte um die Entfernung abzuschätzen. Sein Kopf im Kissen, streckte er sich und tastete nach dem Gerät.

_Habs!_

Mit einer eingängigen Melodie schaltete er es ein.

Das grelle Licht des Smartphones war nichts, gegen die sanften Strahlen welchen seinen Raum erfüllten.

Er zog die Decke hoch, drehte sich nach links und wartete bis sein Handy einsetzfähig war.

_Das gibt’s ja nicht…_

Eine Nachricht von seinem Freund blinkte auf.

 

Gestern Abend bestand er mehr oder weniger halbherzig darauf, dass Garak doch bei ihm schlafen sollte. Dieser lehnte dankend ab – _verdammt warum?_ \- aber Julian war zu müde und zu erschöpft – _ja Sex kann auch ihn mal müde machen_ \- um noch zu diskutieren.

Er muss sich wie ein liebeskranker Idiot an ihn geworfen haben als er gestern Abend – _oder war es schon heute früh?_ \- mit ihm im kleinen Flur weiter rummachen wollte.

_War doch etwas peinlich…_

 

Er richtete erneut die Decke. Zu seiner Unzufriedenheit war sie bei weitem nicht so flauschig wie die von Garak.

Sein Daumen tippte zweimal schnell auf den Bildschirm um so die Nachricht zu öffnen.

 

Guten Morgen mein Julian,

konntest du auch so gut schlafen wie ich?

Ich danke dir für den schönen und informativen Abend gestern.

Du bist ein sehr toller Mensch, in jeder Hinsicht.

Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Schicht.

Herzlichst

 

P.S Den Film sollten wir dennoch mal bei Zeiten sehen.

 

Julian schnaufte amüsiert.

>>War klar.<<

Er krümmte sich etwas zusammen, seine Decke zog er noch ein Stück höher.

_Ich will ihm auch schreiben! Wie soll ich ihm schreiben? Was soll ich ihm schreiben?_

>>Irgendwas.<<

Er tippte darauf los.

 

Es war für Julian sehr ungewöhnlich.

Der Morgen danach verändert einen nicht, alle sagen das so oft. Als er sein erstes Mal hatte fühlte er sich auch nicht verändert.

Er bertachtete sich im Spiegel, doch war er dadurch weder erwachsener noch größer noch toller geworden.

Eine Erfahrung mehr, etwas was er in der nächsten Zeit öfters tun würde, sicher, aber dennoch, es hatte sich nichts verändert.

Er hatte oft Sex, guten Sex, hübsche Freundinnen und seine Erfahrung wuchs, doch verändert hatte sich nichts.

_DAS ändert einen nicht!_

Die Geschichten wie toll man sich danach fühlte, wie gut, all das erfuhr er nicht, die großen Geschichten rund ums erste Mal –und in seinem Fall auch die, welche darauf folgten- waren entzaubert.

Und er war sich so sicher dass es auch so bleiben würde….

 

 

Morgen Elim,

ich habe natürlich ausgezeichnet geschlafen.

Ja, ich fand den Abend auch sehr informativ, wir sollten uns so öfters austauschen.

 

Hier musste Julian sich selbst loben für seine nüchterne und geglückte Anspielung.

 

Ich freue mich auf eine Wiederholung.

P.S Ja, den Film behalte ich bis wir ihn mal gesehen haben.

 

Sein Daumen wanderte selbstischer zu dem Button „Senden“.

Einen kurzen Moment hielt Julian inne, danach drückte er das Handy fest an seine Brust. Es war kalt und er zuckte kurz zusammen. Die Augen presste er zu und noch ein Stück weiter rollte er sich ein. Das war ein äußert alberner Anblick.

 

…Doch er irrte sich.

_Ich lag falsch! Dieser Morgen ist anders!_

Das Licht ist heller, der Geruchssinn stärker alles um ihn herum scheint ruhiger aber er sieht sich plötzlich als unglaublich aufgeregt.

 

_Es liegt nicht daran, dass er ein Mann ist._

Sicher nicht, Julian hatte in Kombination mit Alkohol das ein oder andere einfach mal ausprobiert und er wusste genau, dass es hier nicht an dem Geschlecht lag.

Vielleicht liegt es ein wenig an Garaks Charme, dieser ältere Mann mit so viel Wissen und so guten Umgangsformen verwöhnt einen jungen Studenten? _Ja, das reizt mich… Aber eigentlich…_

 

Julian verharrte in seiner eingekrümmten Position, es war anstrengend sich so anzuspannen.

 

Eigentlich war dieser Morgen danach anders, weil er mit jemandem intim wurde, den er wirklich mochte, für den er sehr viel empfand, wo er sich Monate Zeit gelassen hatte um das alles zu entwickeln.

_Und jetzt?_

 

Julian streckte sich, die Anspannung fuhr aus seinem Körper.

Ein schneller Blick zur Seite und er rollte gekonnt an seine Bettkante.

Mit einem zögerlichen Satz sprang er auf.

Ja die Welt um ihn lag ruhig da, er war aber aufgewühlt, obwohl er ganz gedämpft stand.

Etwas unbeholfen tapste er in seiner Boxershorts zum Spiegel seines Kleiderschrankes.

Er sah schon mal viel besser aus!

>>Aber jetzt…<<, murmelte er und grinste zufrieden, >>hat sich was geändert.<<

_Das wirkliche erste Mal ist es anders!_

 

***

 

Garak sah in sein Buch. Es war ein wirklich gutes Buch, einer seiner Lieblingsautoren hatte es verfasst. Es war kurzweilig geschrieben, die Charaktere glaubhaft und es war spannend.

  
Doch etwas beschäftigte ihn gerade viel mehr als dieses wunderbare Stück Literatur.

_Oh Elim, es ist hoffnungslos mit dir…_

Für eine Seite seines Lieblingsbuches brauchte er nie lange, manchmal las er aber gute stelle noch schnell ein zweites mal ehe er umblätterte. Aber er hielt sich nie allzu lang damit auf, egal wie spannend oder gut formuliert diese Stelle war.

 

Er las Julians Nachricht bestimmt 5 mal ehe er das Handy bei Seite legte. Und er hätte es noch weitere 5 mal tun können.

Seid heute früh versuchte er verzweifelt auch nur eine Seite weiter zu kommen in dem Buch, sich von irgendetwas anderem fesseln zu lassen als von den Gedanken an diesen wunderschönen, perfekten Körper.

 

Kein Buch, keine noch so gute cardassianische Geschichte konnte gerade Ordnung in Garaks Gedanken bringen.

Wie Julian sich bewegte, wie er küsste, er roch, er atmete, all diese Erinnerungen drängten sich auf.

Er musste seine Augen schließen um das alles noch stärker zu erfahren.

Wie Julian sich ihm hingab, wie sein Körper auf seine Berührungen reagierte, wie er schmeckte…

>>Himmel, wie oft soll ich noch heute duschen?<<

 

Garak legte das Buch erschöpft bei Seite .

Der gestrige Abend hatte den Cardassianer geprägt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn noch einmal jemand so faszinieren könne. Selbstverständlich hatte der gestandene Mann so einige Affären gehabt, Liebschaften mit Männern und Frauen gleichermaßen, doch eine so starke Bindung dabei war selten gewesen.

Er dachte sehr häufig an den gestrigen Abend zurück, es war nicht einfach nur ein intimer Kontakt zwischen ihm und einer attraktiven Person wie sonst.

Viel Zuneigung steckte dahinter, viel Gefühl. Den Drang, Julian zu umarmen und ihn nicht mehr loszulassen.

Das war weit mehr als nur Sex gewesen.

 

_Ungewöhnlich…_

>>Ich denke ich habe jetzt eine Art Beziehung…<<

 

_Früher hätte ich das als hinderlich empfunden._

 

Ein Blick zum Handy.

Vielleicht sollte er ihm schreiben?

 

Ein weiterer zum Buch.

Besser lesen, besser alles andere tun.

 

Ein sicher Griff zum Buch folgte, erneut schlug er die Seite auf, welche er seit Stunden versuchte zu lesen.

>>Geduld ist eine Tugend.<<


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das Kapitel, an dem ich am längsten geschrieben habe. Keins der Kapitel habe ich so oft neu schreiben müssen, weil mir irgendwas größeres nicht gefiel. Das Ergebnis ist nun nichts überragendes, aber ich mag es. Die Vorstellung von einem muskulösen Romulaner macht mir irgendwie Angst ;D haha.
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen^^ wir sind weit gekommen, juhu! Viel Spaß und nicht vergessen, null gebetat! ;-)

 

>>Warte bitte kurz. Es wird nicht lange dauern.<<

 

>>Okay.<<

 

Julian seufzte schwer und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Garak verabschiedete sich noch und ging in Richtung Kasse um die Karten für die Vorstellung zu holen.

Nachdem der Student ihn in einer großen Schlange von Leuten verschwinden sah, blickte er zu dem Plakat unweit vor sich.

Seltsame Symbole, welche er als romulanische Buchstaben identifizieren konnte, leuchteten ihm entgegen.

 

Als er vor vier Tagen einwilligte mit seinem Freund ins Kino zu gehen, hätte er doch ahnen müssen, dass es kein leichter Film werden würde.

 

Sein Blick wanderte weiter und huschte zum Plakat daneben.   
Auch romulanisch.

 

_Eindeutig…_

Julian zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Nur leider noch viel mehr dieser fremden Buchstaben.

 

_Hoffentlich gehen wir in den Film, mit dem kürzeren Titel._

 

Eigentlich war ihm heute nicht sonderlich nach Kino zu Mute.

Und obwohl er hier mit seinem Partner war, so konnte sich die richtige Stimmung bei ihm noch nicht einstellen.

 

>>Oh Entschuldigung.<<

Julian wurde leicht von hinten gestoßen.

Ein etwas stämmiger Romulaner schob ihn zur Seite und brummte erneut eine Art Verzeihung.

Rechtzeitig signalisierte Julian, dass er hier besser nichts sagen sollte.

Er nickte anerkennend ab.

_Idiot! Der Gang ist noch leer genug! Soll der mal aufpassen wo er hingeht…_

Er ging einen Schritt zur Wand um dem muskulösen gebauten Mann etwas mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Er bewegte sich etwas nervös und ungelenk. Weniger wie ein Mensch, mehr wie ein stämmiges Tier, dass mit all seiner Kraft und Masse sich gerade nicht vernünftig bewegen konnte.

 

Es war ungewöhnlich einen Romulaner zu sehen, der sich anscheinend mehr aus Krafttraining als aus listigen Machenschaften machte.

_Wobei, das ich nicht gesagt…_

Julian spekulierte in seinen Gedanken.

_Wie gefährlich wäre denn die Mischung aus beidem? Ein körperlich fitter Romulaner und ein listiges Genie…_

Es schauderte ihn kurz.

 

Der Rüpel sah sich aufmerksam um und tuschierte dabei erneut einen weiteren Besucher.

_Weniger Muskeln mehr Gehirn wären sinnvoller…_

Julian grinste überlegen.

 

Der grimmiger Blick des Romulaners wurde etwas weicher als er eine junge Dame sah, die sich ihm nährte.

 

Der Student verfolgte das Geschehen aufmerksam.

 

Die junge Frau wurde von dem Muskelberg in die Arme genommen, sie verschwand fast gänzlich darin.

Ihre Silhouetten verschmolzen vor einem der aufdringlich bunt leuchtenden Plakate und es wirkte schon jetzt eine Szene aus einem Liebesfilm.

_Oh…_

Julian musste noch einmal genauer hinsehen. Er erkannte, dass die junge Dame keine Romulanerin war. Es war nicht ganz leicht für ihn auszumachen, aber entweder war sie Terranerin oder eine Trill.

Es ist ungewöhnlich für Romulaner andere Völkergruppen als Partnern zu wählen . Sind sie doch meistens in ihren Augen weniger entwickelt.

 

Alles was es heutzutage an Technologie gab, wollten die Romulaner immer schon vorher entdeckt und erfunden haben.

Meistens waren das einfach nur wilde, übertriebene Geschichten.

 

Erst letztens, so erinnerte sich Julian, gab es einen Artikel in einer medizinischen Fachzeitschrift wo die Romulaner sich darauf beriefen neuartige Gehirnimplantate entwickelt zu haben.

Aber es gab weder eine genaue Beschreibung noch Informationen, die diese Behauptung bestätigen konnten.

Nur einen fünfseitigen Artikel, welcher letztendlich nur heiße Luft war und nur wieder die Überlegenheit der Gruppe darstellen sollte.

 

Die beiden offensichtlich verliebten lösten nun ihre Umarmung.

Hand in Hand ginge beide Richtung Kasse.

 

Eine ältere Romulanerin sah ebenfalls in die Richtung des jungen Paares und murmelte etwas.

Julian konnte es nicht übersetzen, aber sicher war, das die Tonlage in ihrer Stimme von großer Abneigung zeugte.

 

>>Ja sehr richtig. Er sollte sich nicht mit so einer einlassen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Auftreten!<<

 

Ein männlicher Romulaner mittleren Alters trat neben die Frau.

 

Julian gab vor etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen, um einen Grund zu haben, einen schnellen Blick nach rechts zu riskieren.

Er sah deutlichen Unmut in den Augen der beiden. Vielleicht war es schon Ekel?

Die Frau antwortete auf romulanisch. Nun aber deutlich lauter.

Zwei weitere Gäste drehten sich zu ihnen, schwiegen aber.

Julian drückte sich etwas gegen die Wand hinter sich. Er wünschte irgendwie Abstand gewinnen zu können, doch zugleich war das Gespräch hier interessant.

 

Nicht weil er sich gerne in Angelegenheiten von Romulanern einmischte.

Das sollte man genauso wenig tun wie in Angelegenheiten von Klingonen, Ferengi oder Breen.

 

Aber die bittere Tatsache, dass ihm die Thematik dieses Gespräches so vertraut war, lies ihn stehen bleiben.

 

Eine ganz Zeit lang sagte keiner etwas.

Er hoffte schon die Situation wäre geklärt, da hörte er erneut die dunkle Stimme des Mannes: >>Er verrät seine Prinzipien. Was denkt er sich nur dabei?<<

 

Der Student biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Nahezu den selben Satz hatte er sich schon oft im Bezug auf Garak anhören können.

Er war mit ihm nun schon über 2 Monate zusammen und zufrieden, auch wenn es ihm der Rest der Welt wohl nie glauben würde.

Seine Freunde bemühten sich um Neutralität. Hin und wieder kam eine nur aus Höflichkeit ausgesprochene Einladung an beide.

 

Jadzia sagte zu ihm: >>Bring doch auch deinen Freund mit.<<

_Oder so in etwa zumindest…_

Julian überhörte das oft gekonnt. Alle wussten das es unmöglich schien seinen Freund, einen Cardassianer, in diese Gruppe zu integrieren. Es schwebte wie ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz über allem. Einladen ja, wirklich erscheinen nein.

Das war für alle Beteiligten das Beste.

_Nur, muss das immer so sein?..._

Julian brachte manchmal ganze Stunde damit zu, sich über diese Tatsache den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

_Kann ich Elim mit einbeziehen? Sollte ich das? Muss ich das überhaupt?_

Julian nervte zudem auch die Bevormunden, welche durchgehend einherging mit dem Thema „Cardassianer“ (der Name wurde oft bewusst gemieden). Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen meinten viele, ihn vor dieser Beziehung bewahren zu müssen.

 

Erst konnte er sich anhören, er würde damit nur eine Phase ausleben.

Dann war es die mysteriöse Art, welche Julian so faszinierte, dass er sich in die Beziehung zwang. Vor einer Woche resignierte O’Brien vor seinem Freund und meinte, es gäbe auch andere tolle Männer und er solle sich nicht so eine gescheiterte Existenz suchen, nur um seinem Helferkomplex nachzugeben.

 

Es war für Julian eine unangenehme Situation.

_Und es war schrecklich verletzend…_

Er fühlte sich nicht ernst genommen. Sahen sie denn alle nicht das er wirklich zufrieden war?

 

Die Dame zischte erneut etwas in ihrer Sprache. Sie umfasste die Hand des Mannes neben ihr und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang an Julian vorbei.

Einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke von ihm und dem Mann.

_Ich bin mir sicher, Freunde hin oder her, sie reden auch so hinter meinem Rücken über mich…_

 

Ihr Unverständnis brachte sie bestimmt dazu.

 

>Man ey, wir meinen es nicht böse Julian. Ich will nur sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich bessere Partner für dich gibt.<

Dieser Satz von seinem Freund Miles beschäftigte Julian in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig.

Sicher war aber auch, dass seine Freunde sich häufiger als früher mit seiner Beziehung auseinandersetzten.

_Sie brauchen wahrscheinlich einfach Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen…_

 

>>…Viel Zeit…<<, meinte Julian Gedankenverloren.

Die beiden jung verliebten ließen sich nicht weiter von den Blicken um sich herum stören.

Julian bewunderte wie selbstbewusst die Frau sich neben ihrem romulanischen Freund präsentierte.

Dabei war das hier ein fast rein romulanisches Publikum.

>>Respekt.<<

 

>>Oh ich hoffe ich unterbreche deine angeregte Konversation mit dir selbst nicht.<<

Garak tauchte neben Julian auf.

 

_Stand er schon etwas länger neben ihm?_

Er hielt dem verwunderten jungen Mann die die Karte vors Gesicht.

>>Ähm…<<

Julians Blick ging durch diese Hindurch und blieb immer noch an dem jungen Paar hängen.

 

>>Sag mir mein Lieber, was fasziniert dich mehr als ein guter romulanischer Film? Freust du dich nicht auf _aememn thrai_? <<

 

Der ältere lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Wand um Julians Blick zu folgen.

>>Aermeee was?<<

>>Der Titel des Films Julian. Du solltest…<<

Garak unterbrach seine halbherzig belehrende Erklärung und sah nun, was sein Freund sah.

>>Oh.<<

 

>>Mutig oder?<<

 

>>Nun ja, die beiden sind jung.<<

 

Er blickte links neben sich zu Julian und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

>>Da ist man schon mal verwirrt und rebelliert. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich gar nicht um die Tragweite ihrer Handlung.<<

 

>>Ich hoffe doch<<, gab dieser trotzig zurück und verstand Garaks Anspielung auf seine Person.

>>Vielleicht braucht das romulanische Imperium solche mutigen Freigeister. Und bestimmt nicht nur die Romulaner!<<

 

Garak lachte neben ihm.

 

>>Pass auf was du über das Imperium sagst. Sonst fliegen wir hier raus<<, ermahnte Garak ihn leise aber durchaus amüsiert.

 

>>Ich meine ja nur<<, flüsterte Julian rückte etwas an seinen Partner heran.

 

>>Aber gut beobachtet mein Freund.<<

 

>>Auf Papier<<, sagte Julian und sah nach wie vor auf das junge Paar, >>ist das dort durchaus erlaubt. Auch in der romulanischen Fassung.<<

 

>>Das sind nur Buchstaben mein Lieber. So lange sich das Denken der Leute nicht ändert, werden die es schwer haben.<<

 

Garak drückte sich von der Wand ab um in Julians Sichtfeld zu gelangen.

>>Und das kann Jahrzehnte dauern wenn nicht sogar noch länger.<<

 

Julian schluckte schwer. Es war so als würde diese zeitliche Tatsache wie ein massiger Stein auf seinen Brust liegen und ihm das Atmen erschweren.

Er verstand nun, dass er nicht erwarten konnte, dass die Leute um ihn herum es verstehen, akzeptieren oder gar gutheißen würden was er tat.

Die Einsicht quälte ihn. Doch zugleich machte sie es ihm auch etwas einfacher.

 

Keiner von ihm verlangte das er beide Welten erfolgreich zusammenführte. Weder Garak noch seine Freunde bedurften einander, jede dieser Leute brauchte nur ihn. Es hat keinen Sinn seine ganze Energie zu mobilisieren, so lange die Zeit noch nicht reif ist beide Welten zu verbinden.

Und plötzlich war es gut so, wie es war.

Plötzlich machte vieles Sinn und zu dem erdrückenden Gefühl kam zugleich die Einsicht und ein tiefer Atemzug folgte.

>>Julian?<<

 

>>Weißt du Elim, dieser Abend ist jetzt schon viel zu komplex. Ich hoffe areaamm thi, oder so, wird leichter.<<

 

>>Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen<<, sagte der Cardassianer und lächelte.

>>Willst du heute lieber zu Hause sein und nicht ins Kino?<<

 

Julian zog einen ganz kurzen Moment diesen Vorschlag ernsthaft in Erwägung.

Entschied sich dann aber lieber hierfür:

>>Ach mein lieber Mr. Garak. Sie unterschätzen mich.<<

 

>>Tu ich das Doktor Bashir?<<

 

>>Sicher. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie sehr ich mich auf, ähm, ahrmnes thal, gefreut habe<<, sagte er ironisch und schnappte sich eine Kinokarte aus Garaks Hand.

>>Ich, ähm <<, er versuchte auf der Karte einen Namen der Hauptdarsteller richtig auszusprechen, >>kann es doch kaum erwarten Amtor Ralaa in Aktion zu erleben.<<

 

Garak verdrehte die Augen.

>>Wann bist du eigentlich so frech geworden?<<

 

Julian grinste und griff nach der Hand von seinem Freund.

Langsam gingen sie in Richtung der Kinosäle.

 

>>Du weißt das ich dafür eine Belohnung verlange?<<

Julian sah Garak erwartungsvoll an.

 

>>Nach so einem harten Unitag setzte ich mich noch mit…ähm…<<

Garak hob seine freie Hand.

 

>>Bitte, Julian. Nicht noch ein grauenhaft ausgesprochenes romulanisches Wort. Bitte.<<

 

Der jüngere lachte leise.

>>Okay, also, wie gesagt, lass dir was einfallen! Sonst lese ich dir demnächst die romulanische Tageszeitung vor oder so.<<

Julians Augen funkelten zu seinem Freund herüber.

>>Ich erwarte was!<<

 

***

 

Garak fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger Julians Schulterblätter entlang.

Eigentlich war es gar nicht geplant gewesen, dass er diese Nacht seinem Freund bleiben würde.

_Aber wenn der junge Mann eben eine Sache will, kann er sehr überzeugend sein._

Durch das Licht der Laterne vor Julians Fenster (sie kamen nicht dazu die Vorhänge zu zuziehen) gab es für Garak die Möglichkeit das Zimmer um sich herum wahrzunehmen.

Julians Anziehsachen lagen kreuz und quer im Zimmer verstreut.   
Ein paar seiner Unibücher waren auf dem Boden, daneben ein weiter Block.

_Wie hat er es noch geschafft sein T-Shirt irgendwie noch vernünftig über den Stuhl zu werfen?…_

 

Das Schlafzimmer von Julian war eh nie wirklich aufgeräumt, die verteilten Anziehsachen rundeten da das Bild nur ab.

Es lag wohl hauptsächlich an Julian das Garak diesen Ort mochte.

 

Der Cardassianer grübelte kurz.

 _Nein es lag nur an Julian_.

 

Daran wie er vor ein paar Stunden ihn anfing zu küssen, seine Sachen auszog. Daran, wie er Garak mit dieser durchaus sehr erregenden Stimme anflehte in ihn einzudringen und sein erleichtertes Stöhnen, als er es dann auch tat.

_Wir haben uns wirklich sehr ausgetobt…_

Garak atmete schwer aus. Obgleich er in der Dunkelheit nur die Umrisse von Julians Körper erkennen konnte, war er sehr anziehend für ihn.

_Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn jetzt schon wieder um den Schlaf bringen…_

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Julians Nacken langsam dessen Wirbelsäule herunter. Als seine Hand die schmale Hüfte von Julian erreichte zog er ihn sanft zu sich ran.

 

Der Student verzog kurz etwas die Augen bei dem Druck und spürte die stärkere Wärme an seinem Rücken.

>>Elim…?<<

 

Garak beugte sich über Julians Kopf und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

>>Schon okay, schlaf weiter. Ich wollte dich nur etwas näher bei mir haben.<<

 

>>Ah so…<<

Er selbst drückte sich jetzt noch mal näher an den anderen.

Sein Kissen zog er mit sich und legte sein Gesicht wieder zur Hälfte rein.

 

Es dauerte ein bisschen, aber dann stellte sich Julians leiser, sanfter Atem ein und Garak wusste, er war wieder eingeschlafen.

Er gab ihm ein paar leichte Küsse in den Nacken, ehe er sich auch erlaubte einzuschlafen.

 

 


End file.
